One of Four
by RAY777
Summary: The brothers are older, no longer teens, and adjusting to adulthood. They've overcome Shredder, the Kraang, even girlfriends. One night while on patrol they run into an old enemy, rescuing an injured woman from its grip. However, they discover she holds a secret, one that puts them all in danger... (Based on 2012 TMNT with mix of other versions. Picture how you want.)
1. Chapter 1 iPhone

_**(Hope you enjoy this Fanfic. To keep it less confusing I separate each characters' POV with paragraphs and - .)**_

**iPhone**

_"__This junk just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What the hell have I stumbled into?" _Trinity thought as she carefully slid her foot along the wet bricks. She cowered behind what she guessed were a bank of alien trash receptacles, filled with parts, pieces, and worthless electrical scrap. She had managed to stay out of sight for close to twenty minutes while snapping photos with her iPhone. Granted it didn't take as great of shots as her Nikon D3100, but trying to sling that cumbersome behemoth around was not an option. It was not a camera made for stealth. Thankfully, her phone could slide into her side pouch, allowing Trinity the ability to maneuver like a ninja if needed.

She had her device set on video mode, recording the creepy alien-robots as they appeared to discuss plans over some newly built weapon. At least, she assumed it was a weapon. There was nothing positive about these things. That had been evident the very first time she had ever laid eyes on the creatures.

That had been months ago, and a blessing for Trinity she had never been discovered while spying on the strange robot-alien-clone like life forms. Somehow she always remained in the shadows, being cautious about how close she got. It had been her luck the same week she began writing sensationalist web news stories that she came across a van parked outside a crumby looking warehouse with five guys of identical stature, build, and appearance all dressed in business suits hauling high-tech gear into the back. The scene reeked of sleazy journalism. Without a moments hesitation she dove in and never looked back.

"What is that stuff?" she muttered quietly. Two robots had carried a large container into the area. The color was unlike anything Trinity had ever saw; a bubbly greenish, yellow hued gloppy substance that seemed to gurgle even from where she stood. Trinity shivered.

Her eyes flickered back to the screen of her phone to make sure everything was in frame. It seemed out of focus. She tapped the screen as she pinched her fingers and tried zooming in, but she accidentally left the camera app entirely. Panic surged through her limbs.

_"__Noooo! You rotten thing, not now!" _ Her mind screamed. Desperately, she pushed the home button. While growing irritated she hadn't noticed that company had joined the alien party.

"Finally!" she said, getting the camera back. She snapped photos like a toddler. It didn't matter what was in frame or not, after all, that's what photoshop was for. It was not until she heard a crash that she stopped. With her eyes looking out instead of at the screen she actually could see what resembled a fight between the robots and something else. "Oh, my shit! More aliens," she said out loud.

Without wasting a second she slipped the phone in her pouch and made her way out of the underground facilities. It was the basement of yet another grimy warehouse in a crime ridden part of the city. As she reached the top of the narrow staircase something brushed her hair. She whirled around to see one of the business men staring blankly at her.

"Ju-just thought I-I'd see if this place had a bathroom," she stuttered, as she slowly walked backwards away from the man.

"Negatory. This place is a secret place. You have no right to be in this place. You must be eliminated." Its voice was robotic, unfeeling.

Fear exploded inside her chest, sending icy shards throughout her body. She turned and ran fast as she could. Every nerve pulsed with adrenaline, pounding out a beat with her heart. The door she had snuck in through was a garage style leading into the alley way, and sliding under it slowed her down as she had to stop and crawl. She saw her attacker advancing fast. His fancy black leather shoes a mere two feet away. As she jumped back up she could see the empty avenue. Hope filled her spirit. She took two big strides before being grabbed and thrown down hard to the pavement. Every ounce of air was knocked out of her lungs. Pain split through her head. The man looked down at her, his fake face showing nothing. Her head! Oh, her head, was getting worse. The motionless face hovering above her jerked as if to look behind him. Then darkness took hold.

_"__I just hope somebody finds my iPhone and figures out what these creeps are up to… Oh my head!"_


	2. Chapter 2 Not Another April

**Not Another April**

It was only one Kraang, one lonely little man-bot standing in the alley without its brainy cohorts. If it had only been wandering Leonardo would have merely sliced it out of its robot shell and finished it quickly, but it had attacked a young woman. Now, it was going to suffer a little first.

"Like picking on things smaller than you?" he mocked grabbing hold of the chewing gum body inside the machine. The Kraang screeched. "You're in luck, cause I do too. Just be thankful it isn't my brother. He takes Kraang torture to a whole new level." He took the little beast by its tentacle thin legs and pulled until it snapped apart, like a giant rubber band. The creature screamed in agony. The bloodied brain body flopped to the ground, its legs still twitching in Leo's hands.

As he looked down disgust crossed face. He tossed the dangling limbs and drew one katana. In one strike he put an end to the creature.

"A bit overkill, don't you think?" a voice said from the shadows. "I mean, for me it's child's play, but you? I'd expect a bit more honor."

"Shut up, Raph! He was hurting someone." Leo turned his attention to the person in question. She hadn't moved. Leo knelt beside her and felt for a pulse.

"Whoa," Raph, said, "didn't see her there."

"I don't think anyone saw her down there."

"What? _Down there_, like down where the shit just hit the fan, down there?"

Leo nodded. "All I saw was a small movement. I figured one of the Kraang was escaping so I went up the stairs. That's when I saw this guy attacking her." He pointed to the dead glob by the dumpster.

"Booyakasha!"

"Seriously Mikey, you need to get a new phrase if you insist upon using one," Donatello said as he and his orange marked brother dropped from the fire escape.

"Or, you could just grow the hell up!" Raph said in an irritated voice.

"Aww, but you love my catch phrases. Besides-"

Before he could finish Donatello cut him off. "What happened? Who is she?" He crouched down beside the women, almost pushing Leo out of the way. "Why haven't you been examining her for possible contusions? Did the Kraang do this? Oh, those wicked fiends! How long has she been out? Heart rate and breathing look normal."

"Ok, Doctor Don, makes alley calls too." Mikey smirked.

"This is serious!" Donnie barked. "Leo, I need you to tell me what happened."

"All I know is the Kraang bot attacked her; I killed it. She's been out for maybe five to ten minutes. I took her pulse. I didn't see any blood."

"No blood, huh? Then what's this, Poindexter?" Donnie asked lifting her head. A pool had formed on the pavement. "Looks like a long gash. It's clotting, but not fast enough. She can't stay here. She wouldn't survive."

"Don't even suggest we take her!" Raph yelled shoving his other brothers aside. He had been standing in the corner smoking a cigarette, uninvolved and uninterested in their banter. He made himself interested.

"We can't just let her die," Donnie said.

"Why? She ain't our problem."

"Raphael! Have you forgotten the whole reason we fight? It's to protect innocent people, like her. How can you even say that?" Leonardo said, his anger rising to the surface.

Raph crossed his arms. "Fine, call 911. We can wait on the roof to make sure she gets taken care of. Fair enough?"

Leo and Mikey looked at Donnie. His face showed the shock. He could not believe his brothers were able to be so heartless, to leave a vulnerable women to bleed out in an alley in the hopes that help would arrive in time?

"I hate to say it bro, but what choice do we have," Mikey said placing a hand on Don's shoulder.

"You three do what you want, but I'm not leaving her side until someone _actually_ shows up. I know how Manhattan paramedics are in this neighborhood. By then, this beauty could be a goner."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Terrific, not another April O'Neil," he said, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"That's fine, Donnie. Let me see her purse. I will use her cell if she has one, that way nothing gets traced back to us," Leo said. He opened the pouch and found the phone easily. He switched it on, and slid it open, thankful she had not activated a pass-lock. It turned to the last setting, her camera. That was when the turtles and Trinity become much more heavily involved.

"Ah, guys. We have a problem."

They all turned to look. The tone of Leo's voice alerted them to his worries; the look on his face confirmed it. Unable to express in words he showed them all the image on her iPhone. There, caught in full frame were two of the turtles, as they kicked some Kraang butt.

"Awesome! She got my best side!" Mikey said smiling.

"You idiot! Now she knows about us. Great, just freaking great!" Raph yelled. He threw his cigarette down, crushing it with a stomp.

Donnie had already made a makeshift bandage and pressed it tight against the wound on Trinity's head. As he cradled her shoulders he said, "Leo, go back to albums. Are the photos just from tonight?"

With a large green finger, Leonardo scanned. He frowned. "No. Looks like they-"

"You mean she's been spying on us?" Raph asked almost hysterical.

"Nah, not us, the Kraang. We were only in a couple shots from

tonight. Everything is of them. Holy shit!" Leo rarely swore.

"What dude?" Mikey asked crowding in over Leo's shoulder.

"Just smash the damn phone and let's get outta here!" Raph said. He began a low growl.

"Easy, big guy. I know you're upset, but that _really_ isn't an option." Donnie spoke to his brother but his eyes never left the face of the women he tended to.

"I call bullshit! Smash it, Leo! Let's get back home. We've pissed around here long enough. She ain't no innocent, so you can take that sh-"

"Dude! Calm, yo-self," Mikey called out over his brother's tantrum. "Member bro, breath in, breath out. You are a calm stream - or was it a tree, sitting by a stream? Either way, be calm."

"Listen! All of you!" Leonardo demanded. "I don't know what or who she is. Maybe she isn't safe, but we _need_ to find out. Raphael, we can't just smash the phone; these pictures go back months. If they're on here, then she's got them on a computer somewhere. I guarantee it."

"He's right, ya know," Donnie chimed in.

"Donnie, is she stable enough to move?" The purple brother nodded. "All right, then we are heading to the lair, with the woman. We have to find out what she knows about the Kraang, and what if anything she knows about us."

A silly grin spread over Donatello's face, revealing his gaped teeth. He resembled the same teenaged boy who once fell in love with a girl so many years back. In truth, something inside him stirred emotions long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3 Doctor Patient Discretion

**Doctor Patient Discretion**

_Oh my head, my head it hurts, hurts so bad… _The same words that echoed through her mind as her senses had evaporated, repeated again and again in the dark. The words stopped, they were replaced by blinding light and pain. She tried to move but her body felt like it weighed a ton. Had she been drugged? Why was it so bright? There was light, but her vision wasn't returning. Come to think of it, she couldn't hear anything either. Just her own thoughts. _Oh my head._

It had been one full night and day that Donatello had worked over his newest patient. The gash on her head was properly cleaned, and stitched. He had checked over the rest of her body for other wounds. Other than loss of blood and a possible case of shock he deemed her in the clear. He had her hooked to an i.v. for fluids and a small dose of medicine to help her rest.

He was back at his computer where he had downloaded all the photos from his patient's iPhone. They had actually been very helpful. She had been places he and his brothers hadn't ever seen and now they had an inside view of Kraang territories. If he could manipulate some of the views and angles it would give the turtles a huge advantage over their enemy.

"You have no idea how much you've helped us," he murmured.

As if she had heard, the patient began moving. He quickly went to the gurney she lay upon. This wan't the first time she had stirred, but she had yet to fully wake up. Donatello did a rundown of vitals to see if she were in distress.

"Your pulse has sped up. Oh, and your breathing has too." Concerned, he opened one of her eyes and shined the little flashlight to check her pupils. He noticed her eye wasn't dilating properly, and investigated the other, shining the light longer to see why the pupil was acting odd.

"That doesn't make sense," he queried. Her arms and legs twitched as her faced contorted as if in pain. "Okay, now that's definitely not normal. It's almost as if you are, intoxicated." Donatello cupped his hand around his mouth and chin and pondered, watching the patient intensely. "That's not possible. I ran a blood scan and all signs of toxins came back clear. The only thing you've had is what I've given-" His eyeballs snapped wide open as the lightbulb clicked.

Slapping a giant green palm to his forehead he groaned. "How could I be so stupid?" He drew another sample from her arm and ran to his microscope. After adding a few drops of another solution he had his answer. He jumped up, ran to the i.v. quickly disconnecting the flow. He grabbed a new bag, hooked that up, and squeezed it watching as the new liquid fed its way down the tube.

"Hopefully this will clean you out. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't dilute the sedative properly," Donatello said sheepishly.

"Is she awake?" his brother's voice asked. Leo came into the lab. Donnie shook his head. "Oh, thought I heard you talking to her."

Donnie half smiled. "I was. Made a stupid error and overdosed her on sedatives."

"What? Couldn't that kill her?"

"No, no, they aren't powerful like that. But she will feel like she's been eating valium all day, thanks to me." Donnie sighed.

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't be so tough on yourself. It's not like you have any help in here. Or much support."

"Hmph, is mean green still on the rampage?" Donnie asked, speaking of Raphael. The red brother had been angry about bringing the woman into their lair and didn't care who disagreed with him. Every hour that she was there was another hour that he stomped around complaining, making the rest of the family miserable.

"He's just going to have to deal with it. He can't have things his way all the time."

Eyelids began to flutter. Feet wiggled. Fingers twitched. Head and shoulders tried to lift themselves off the gurney as a moan escaped a pair of lips. The two turtles gasped. The women who they had only saw in a sleeping position was finally beginning to wake up.

"What do we do?" Leo whispered. Deep down he would have rather been facing a fierce monster than an attractive female. The thought of explaining who they were to someone so perfect and lovely, while they were so mutant scared him out of his wit.

"We introduce ourselves," Donatello said, a smile spreading across his face.

—-

Leo looked at his brother and realized for the first time how much Donnie was enjoying this new visitor. Of course, he would, he was the first of the boys to notice girls back when girls were something new. Almost ten years later Donatello hadn't changed much. Even his taste in women hadn't. Leo looked over the woman, taking in her appearance. She was small, quite small, possibly 5'3" at the tallest, slender but with a soft hourglass shape. Her skin was very pale, like alabaster. Leo looked closer. He blinked, thinking his eyes were playing tricks; she had freckles. They were fair, not very noticeable, but there non the less. Then there was her hair. They had all marked the similarity that night. Long wavy tresses of layered auburn cascaded down her shoulders. Her hair was a close shade of red to a certain other red head they all knew and loved, but put with the other likenesses, it was uncanny. Raph was right.

"Hello, miss," the nerdy turtle said, "how are you feeling? You suffered a nasty bump on the head."

Leo snorted. Donnie looked up, unaware of his brother's thoughts. When he didn't get an answer he went back to the patient.

"Miss, my name is Donnie. This is my brother, Leo. We, ah, we found you hurt in an alley. I have some medical experience and have been trying to fix your head."

"Ma'am, we actually have a few questions for you. That's why you're not in a hospital," Leo said, leaning over the gurney.

Donatello glared at him. "No, no, no! Not right now! She doesn't need an interrogation, she hasn't even opened her eyes."

She groaned even louder, covering her face with both hands. She tried to speak.

"Why do I feel so groggy?" she slurred.

Both turtles stopped. It was Donatello who answered.

"Well, it could be a combination of things. You suffered a head wound, bad one. Lost some blood before I could patch it back up. Plus, you could've very easily went into shock. You were attacked by someone in that alley when Leo showed up to save you."

"Or, could be that my brother gave you too much sedative," Leo stated. Donnie's jaw dropped as he gave Leo the how-could-you face.

"Uh-uh yes, well, I sort of miss calculated ratios. I didn't get a chance to uh, weigh you properly before I began my procedure. You are, um, extremely tiny," he said, his cheeks were growing red.

She kept her hands over her face, as if shielding herself from the surroundings. Slowly she shook her head. With one hand as a covering she held it over both eyes, she used the other to lift herself up to a full sitting position.

"My head is killing me. These lights don't help," she moaned.

"I can fix that," Donnie said. He leaped out of his chair and switched off all the lights to his lab. "There, now it is totally dark."

"Ah, Donnie are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean now she's going be scared."

—-

"Scared?" she asked, removing her hand and getting a peak. Donnie was right, it was dark. No color could be distinguished, only shapes. The one standing next to her was not a human shape. He was tall, large in mass, and indescribable. As her eyes struggled against the black to focus her mind began to pick things out of the image. His eyes were glowing, a bright sapphire. He wasn't moving. It was as if a statue stood by her. How could he stand so motionless, just like, like…

"You're one of them!" she screamed. "NOOOOO!" She sprang from the gurney, ripping the i.v. from her vein. Blood sprayed the sheets. Her feet hit the floor and took off.

—-

Leo lunged, knocking the gurney over with a crash. Donnie came from the other side of the lab in a flash, scooping her up in one move. She kicked and thrashed, struggling with every bit of force she could muster. Small or not she had adrenaline coursing through those muscles, which meant she was going to put up a fight.

"Calm down," Donnie said. "We aren't going to hurt you. I promise. Please! Just, calm down and listen to us."

"Nooo! I've seen you robots before! I know you caught me. Don't hurt me. Don't experiment on me. I'd rather you kill me."

"Hey? What the hell is all the noise!" Raph shouted.

Everyone, including the patient, froze at the sound of his growling sound. They realized the lights had been turned back on, and now they all got a look at the mess. She got a look at her captures. Her eyeballs grew to the size of ping pong balls, her body went stiff. Donnie felt the ridged form in his arms, then saw the look on her face.

He quickly brought her to his lab table and put her down, afraid she'd tip over if he placed her on the floor. Her eyes darted between the three of them, trying to decipher what they were, and more importantly, if they would harm her.

"Hi, I'm Donatello. These are my brothers. We found you and brought you here. You have a bad head wound and you still need to heal. We won't hurt you, I promise. We _aren't_ the Kraang. That's those robot-brain-thingies. They are evil, and we fight evil. We are the good guys you could say." He cocked a half smile.

—-

Trinity noted the sound of his voice rose and fell with each word. His warm brownish eyes held hers, and even twinkled. Then that smile. She couldn't help it, she smiled back. This must have pleased him, for his grew showing her a gap between his two front teeth.

"Well, you definitely don't sound like those creeps. Or look like them. But, what are you, exactly? Ah, you know what, the less I know the better." She shook her head.

—-

Donnie frowned. Things were going so well, then just like that she shut down.

"Best thing I've heard all day," Raph mumbled walking away.

"Excuse him," Leo said. He is always a bit rude. My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo. That was Raphael, but you can call him Raph, whether he likes it or not. This is Donnie, short for Donatello. You know you're really lucky to be alive. If I hadn't followed you up those stairs that Kraang bot would've finished you. As I'm sure you have realized, they have no emotions and know no mercy. I took care of him though. He won't be causing any more problems." Leo winked at her.

"That's lovely, Leo, but I think you're forgetting one very important fact. She would've bled to death if I hadn't saved her life. Not to mention, I was the only one of us who _wanted_ to save her, or even knows _how_ to save her." Donatello stood up next to Leo, towering above him by five inches.

"Oh really," Leo said turning to face his taller brother, "well if the Kraang that I _killed_ hadn't _been_ _killed_ then you wouldn't have been able to tend to her. So there."

"I-uh, but eh," Donnie stuttered. She smiled, watching the brothers argue over who had the more important job.

—-

They were larger than her in both height and build, though Donatello was obviously tallest out of the three. Their skin was green, completely un-human like in texture, and hairless. Their faces lacked noses and ears like a person but every other aspect was quite normal; talking mouths with different voices for each, eyes with colored irises, and a personality. Their chests were very unusual. It looked like they were wearing camouflage colored armor with extra large shields on their backs. The more she observed it became clear what they were.

—-

"_Ahh!_" she gasped. The sound silenced the room. Leo and Donnie both turned and looked at her. "You're _turtles_! Well, sorta. I mean, you're part human or something."

Donatello gave her a coy smile. "Would you like to know what we are now?" he asked.

She bit her lip, embarrassment heating her neck and cheeks. She nodded.

Before Donnie could go into the whole ordeal Leo said, "Maybe we could ask you a few questions first. It isn't every day we rescue people by bringing them to our hideout. And obviously, we'd like to keep our anonymity." Donnie opened his mouth to object.

"You're right. I owe you that for saving me," she said. She looked back and forth between the two brothers. Taking a deep breath she let out a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

Without even thinking Donnie answered, "Do you have a boyfriend or husband? I mean- ah, any family ya know, so we can contact him, I mean them, to let them know you are ok." His face flushed. Leo closed his eyes and shook his head in resignation.

"Not at the time being, and no close family either. I'm here in New York on my own."

"We saw the photos on your phone. How long have you been following the Kraang?" Leo asked.

"Is that what they call themselves? I've never been close enough to hear anything they say. Well, until last night that is. The first time was about four months ago. I was out looking for a juicy story I could use for the new job I'd picked up as a web reporter. Maybe that's a tad glorified; I do work on the side for a sleazy tabloid style website. Anyway, I spotted these _Kraang_ and from then on I just kept tracking them. I only wrote a couple stories about them, but stopped due to the fact the site thought it was far fetched. But I was intrigued, so I kept watching them out of pure curiosity. I've never been able to figure out what they've been up to, no good, that's for sure."

"Nothing the Kraang does is good. Wow, I just can't believe you've managed to follow them this long without getting in harm's way," Leo said.

She shrugged.

"I'm just glad you were never hurt," Donatello said. "The Kraang are an evil species. I hate to think what they would've done to something as pretty as you if they ever got ahold of you." He nervously cleared his throat. "Just saying."

"Miss, what is your name?" Leo asked.

"Oh gosh, how rude, I'm Trinity," she said holding out a tiny hand. Leonardo carefully took it in his oversized mitt. After a friendly gesture they released.

She turned to Donatello, offering him the same hand. His awkward three fingers fumbled before gripping her palm in a quick shake. It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable she made him. Trinity couldn't help but wonder how many women he had been around. She watched him as Donnie began to squirm under her gaze, his fidgety fingers tapping on top of the lab table.

"If you still feel like sharing your story, I'd like to hear about it," she said leaning towards Donnie. He froze. For a moment he even forgot his own name.

_Yep, just like April. _ Leo thought to himself. "So, are you sure you do not know anything else? You've never seen any other mutants or aliens?" he asked. He wanted to get back to business.

"I honestly wish I knew more. All I've done is take pictures. At first, I tried figuring out what the hell the images were, but they were so foreign, weird." Trinity shook her head and gave Leo a pitiful face. "I still don't understand most of it."

Leo gave her a reassuring smile. Putting a hand on her upper arm, he squeezed. "Just, concentrate on getting better for now. Maybe Don will be able to pull some info from those photos. He's also a wiz at techie stuff." He left the doctor alone with his patient.

—-

"Just three of you?" she asked.

"No, there are four. Leonardo, Raphael, myself, and Michelangelo is the youngest. He must be watching a movie, or sleeping."

"Wow, another one. Is he as angry as, that other one?"

"Mikey? Oh, gosh no, he's the humorous one out of all of us. In fact, you'll be sick of his jokes long before he's done telling them."

"Why is Raphael angry?"

Donnie stopped. He had been entering data on a chart. "That's just, Raph. He's always had a temper. Even when we were young he was the first to get upset. But, he isn't bad. He still fights against the Kraang and rescues people. He just has difficulty showing emotions. Well, other than rage."

As he spoke he took her pulse and monitored her breathing. He stood and began to feel around her neck and jaw. "Any pain here?" She shook her head. "Tilt your head down for me." She could feel him carefully parting her hair, exposing the gash. The entire area was sore, but his touch was gentle. "Looks good."

He sat back down, scribbled more on the chart. "How is the wooziness?"

"Not bad. Bending my head down made the room spin but it's fine now." Trinity looked at her arm where the needle had been. It was stained brown from spurting blood. As if he read her mind Donatello reached inside a drawer and pulled out a small box. He took out a band aid and came near her.

"At least it pulled out clean. Didn't tear anything," he said placing the bandaid over the lesion.

"Thanks. Is my check up through? I am really interested in hearing your story," Trinity said. "Oh, and get an Advil for my head."

"Yes, you're doing quite well," Donnie answered. He sat. "You realize what I'm about to share with you cannot leave this room. We saved your life and we're trusting you not to expose us." Trinity nodded.

"Did you happen to see what the Kraang had last night before you ran? It's the biggest reason we were there."

"That weird computer or whatever, I saw that. Or do you mean that sludgy stuff in the big container?'

"The later; it's called mutagen. It's the very substance that created us." Donatello told her their tale of beginnings to the present.


	4. Chapter 4 He Ain't Special

**He Ain't Special**

After hearing Donatello's tale Trinity felt awe struck. She couldn't help herself, realizing it probably came across rude, staring like a goon, slack jawed and glossy eyed, as if the genius turtle was part of a freak show, but what he told her was beyond amazing. It was a miracle.

He had given her water for the two Advil, then left her to rest. Trinity regretted not knowing how to react to his words. _"Why didn't I say something? Anything would have been better than silently gawking." _ She scolded herself.

An hour had lapsed when she heard quiet foot falls. Sitting up on the gurney she was greeted by the tall turtle. She smiled, wanting to show him she hadn't completely wigged out. He returned the gesture.

"Headache any better?" he asked coming to her side.

"A little, it took the edge off."

"Yeah, I could give you a round of Tylenol, but it's too soon for more Ibuprofen. Would you like that?" he asked.

"Nah, that stuff doesn't work for me. Um, about earlier, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel weird."

Donnie raised an eye ridge, cocking his head to one side. "I don't follow. How did you make me feel weird?"

She looked into his eyes. He truly had no idea what she was talking about. She smiled and answered, "I acted like a goofball when you explained you and your brothers' mutation. I should've handled it better, not just sat with my mouth wide open."

Donnie grinned. "On the contrary, I thought you handled it magnificently. The few people we've told, well let's just say your reaction was one of the quietest. I'll take that over a scream any day." The two shared a laugh.

"Regardless, I am sorry. No matter what you were or are, you seem human enough to me," Trinity said, her mouth still curved in a small smile.

—-

Donatello's breath caught in his chest. She had the sweetest way about her. Her face was not only pretty, but kind. Her messy reddish brown hair hung down loosely framing it, like a piece of fine artwork. He gave her a goofy grin, lost in the magic of her beauty. The moment didn't last, as the youngest of the green group broke up the romance that lived in Donatello's head.

"What-up!" he called. Trinity looked over to see an orange marked turtle stroll into the large lab area. "Hey, lookie lookie! Who wants a cookie? She's up!" he said, bounding over to her.

Donnie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Trinity - Michelangelo, Michelangelo - Trinity. Mikey, she can't be pestered. She still needs rest."

"Relax, _Don. _I'm all about the chill-axing, dude," Mikey said, nudging his brother. He turned to the woman sitting on the gurney.

—-

Trinity looked up at the new turtle. His large baby blue eyes seemed to engulf her. He was definitely shorter and smaller in build than the others. His skin coloring was more of a spring green and it almost looked like he had darker green freckles on his face and shoulders. It made her think of the silly song they used to sing in the preschool she worked at back home. _Five little green and speckled frogs, sitting on a speckled log…_

"Nice to finally meet the little brother," Trinity said, holding out her hand. Mikey surprised her by grabbing it in both his larger ones, and smothered it in a wet kiss. Instantly, her face twisted into repulsion. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. With her best effort she managed to promptly turn it into an ugly grin. Mikey had been too occupied with the skin on her hand to notice. Trinity breathed an internal _thank you._

—-

"Whoa," he said stroking the back of her hand with one finger, "your skin is like satin, _heh-heh." _He looked at her with those wild blue eyes. "You like the color green?"

"Okay," Donatello said. "Mikey, you are making her uncomfortable. Remember what we talked about? We don't make people feel Un-com-fort-able. Right?" As he said it, he pressed the younger brother under his jaw, causing a jolt of pain to Mikey.

"Ah, ah, ah! All right, bro, gotcha. I was just leaving." He knocked Donnie's hand away, scowling. "Geesh, give a guy a break. I will see you, _later_." He made a clicking sound with his tongue and waltzed out of the lab.

—-

Trinity sat in silence. She was not sure how to process the encounter. Donnie was over at his computer, punching in data. Given the way he had handled things she came to the conclusion that Mikey must have issues. They were all just used to it and did not think twice. Trinity already felt she had offended them, and didn't want to make another mistake. She needed to know the best way to deal with the young male. She figured it couldn't be that much different from the way she had been taught to deal with human children; one, two, three, magic should work on mutant turtles too, right? Providing, of course Michelangelo's brothers knew the root of his problems. Getting up, she walked over to Donnie.

—-

"So, how do you guys go about it with him?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard. "Excuse me?" He turned his head, looking up at her with confusion.

"Ya know, with Mikey. What's wrong with him? Is he special needs?"

Donatello burst out laughing. Trinity furrowed her brow. Through the laughter he said, "I'm sorry. No, nothing like that. Mikey's just stupid!" He snickered again.

Her mouth frowned. He could see she found no humor in his comment. He coughed, pulling himself together.

"I am sorry. Michelangelo is just his own breed of sss," he started to say the word again then quickly changed it, "…_special_, his own breed of special. He's quite slow in the cognitive department, but not entirely void of intellect."

She stared at him, watching him try to explain his behavior. When he finished she pursed her lips together, displeased at his choice of words.

"Well, one things for sure, you guys definitely act like brothers."


	5. Chapter 5 Sibling Contention

**Sibling Contention**

"I don't know what you're arguing about? There is no reason for you to get this upset, Raph," Donnie said as he entered the living room. He had heard his brothers' rising voices from the lab. Before it escalated into a full blown fight he decided to intervene. He did not want the sounds of crashing furniture and angry shouts to scare Trinity.

"Go back in your lab, dillweed! Nobody asked you," Raphael sneered.

"Cool it, Raph!" Leo said. "You're acting like a spoiled brat, lashing out at everyone. Keep your anger directed at me. I made the choice; I'm the one in charge."

"Don't pull that leader crap with me, Leo. Besides, all three of you losers want her here, especially Sir Dorkheimer. Got himself another little April doll to play with."

"Hey, she doesn't belong to him!" Michelangelo piped in. "Her eyes happen to be a brilliant hazel, and if I do recall, April's are a deep blue. Donnie likes blue. Right, Don?"

Astonishment flashed on Donatello's face. "Now, wait just a second. You aren't calling dibs on my patient, Mikey. She hasn't even healed!"

"Ooh, jealous much," Mikey murmured, slinking down on the couch.

"All of you, just stop! This is about us watching over someone who was attacked by one of our enemies. She already knew they existed. It's not like a new revelation to her. We found her, therefore it is our responsibility to see to it she is safe." Leo silenced the younger brothers.

"In the meantime, what about our safety? Did you consider that, fearless one?" Raphael asked in a snide voice.

"I told you, she is fine. What is your obsession with thinking every person alive is a spy? Sometimes a damsel in distress is just that," Leo said, as he threw his arms up in frustration.

"There is no such thing anymore, big bro. If ya ask me, the Kraang are setting us up, and you poor suckers are falling for it, _hard_." He spun on his toes and headed towards the dojo.

—-

Leonardo knew the right choice was to let his raging brother walk away, let him hide out in the dojo, kick and punch the aggression out of his system. However, Leo was in a sour mood. The evening had taken its toll. He had had enough of Raph's brooding, his constant belly aching, and felt like bringing their emotions to a physical head.

He followed Raphael, storming up behind him. "You got some steam to blow off, throw it my way."

Raphael halted, muscles flexing, as he noted the distinct tone of arrogance in the challenge. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Don't come starting trouble ya ain't willing to finish. Cuz I'll knock that cocky ass attitude right outta ya, Leo. I can promise you that."

That did it for Leonardo. He realized everything about this was wrong, but he couldn't take any more of Raphael's lip. He reached out, grabbed the red turtle's shoulder, and twisted him around. "Ya know what your fucking problem is?" he hissed in Raph's face. "You don't trust a single person, not me, not Don or Mikey, not even Splinter. The more you fight against us the farther you push away, until one of these days you're going to wake up alone, Raph. Is that what you truly want?" Leo was snout to snout with Raphael. Their eyes glaring like polished weapons.

"Ya gonna hit me, or tongue wag me to death? I'm waiting Leo. Be damned if I throw the first punch." He growled, his breath hot against Leo's face.

Leonardo clenched his hand into a fist. In his mind he could see himself pummeling Raph with that fist, breaking apart his brother's darker green skin, splitting it wide open. _He wanted it_. He wanted his brother's blood to pour from the wounds, to coat the angry turtle like a baptism.

He blinked. The fury was controlling him, making him the same senseless hot head triggering the whole dispute. This was not how a trained warrior conducted themselves. He looked deep into Raphael's eyes, the vivid emeralds tempting him to strike.

—-

"I don't want this," Leo said. He turned and began to leave.

"Whatever," Raph huffed. The sound of fists striking leather soon filled the dojo, as the red one was left alone to work out his temper on the sand bag.

Leo re-entered the living area to find Michelangelo and Donatello on the couch, hesitantly watching. He gave them a slight shake of his head, signaling nothing became of the fight. Both turtles relaxed their postures. Just as Donnie was about to rise, Leo motioned for him to stay.

"Sit," he said. "I want to talk to the both of you." His voice was that of intimidating general, not loving brother. "What the shell are you two thinking? We have a woman here for a day and you guys get in a pissing match over the notion one of you can date her. We don't date victims, and right now, _that is what she still is_. So, I am telling you _both,_ stop hitting on her. Is that understood?"

"Can I help it if my charm comes off as being a turn on?" Mikey asked. Leo glowered. "All right, all right. I'll ease up a bit. Just until she's better."

"To be fair, I did not _hit on her_, Leo. If being nice is a crime, than lock me up," Donnie said. He folded his arms.

Leo ran a hand over his face in disgust. "Fine," he said, " let me word it this way; no more flirting. I know how you get, Donnie. You're like a lost puppy dog in there. If anything, I'm looking out for you."

"Looking out for me? What's that supposed to mean? So no woman on earth could ever find me attractive, is that it? Just, because you all have had a few girlfriends doesn't mean I lack the ability. I simply hold to a higher standard."

"Actually, Leo's only had two, and one was a total psychopath. I've had like four, so yeah, I'm kinda an expert. Now Raph, he's the Mac Daddy. Can't even count how many chicas he's had," Mikey said, sprawling out on the couch. He fixated his attention to the television, fumbling for the remote next to him on the cushion.

Donnie got up and left. He didn't need to listen to either of his brothers' pity or boasting. He didn't care what they thought of him. He had more important tasks at hand.

Back in the lab he found Trinity was perched in his swivel chair, legs tucked up under her, playing with her phone. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Hey," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her. She looked up.

"Hi, I was just looking at some of my photos, editing the ones that are crap. Thought it might help." She shrugged.

He came over and sat on his desk. "I did scan most of the images, doing an auto enhancing, digital remix of the pixels, just to clean things up."

"Oh." She set her iPhone on the desk.

Donatello instantly felt bad. "Um, you can still edit on your device. You may get a better image than me."

She smiled up at him. "You and I both know that your computer is way more advanced and set up to do things my iPhone would sputter and choke on if it even thought about. But thank you, for trying to make me feel useful."

She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Instantly, Donnie was hit with a flashback of April doing the exact same thing in the same chair. He blinked, forcing the vision away.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment before Leo walked in with a bowl of noodles. "Hope you don't mind these," he said. "It's all we had that was fast."

She hummed, smelling the air. "Mmm, I didn't even know I was hungry. Thank you." Taking the hot bowl in her delicate hands she held it close, inhaling the aroma. "A girl could get used to this," she said, and hungrily drank the broth. With in two minutes the bowl was empty.

She handed it to Leo, wiping her chin. "Sorry, I'm not very ladylike. Never have been." The guys chuckled. "So, now what?" she asked.

"That is a complicated question. First, we have to find out if any other Kraang know about you. I can't in good conscience let you leave here if it means you'll be walking head on into trouble. Second, you know about us, and the Kraang. Do you really think roaming the streets of New York at night is the best place for you?"

"What? You want me to _not_ go investigating anymore?"

Leo and Donnie both looked down at her with stern expressions. If it hadn't been for the glint of worry she also saw, she would've been irritated.

"Look, I can't just stop. I've put so much time into this."

"Where were you hoping to get with this, Trinity, huh? At what point does it become enough? You were almost killed. Luckily it took four months before they saw you. The next time you go snooping around a Kraang laboratory you might not be so lucky. None of us want that," Leo said.

—-

His dark blue eyes were filled with dread as he lectured. The coolness she had saw before melded into hot stones. It seemed ironic, a twenty-three year old mutant giving her orders, but when it came to extraterrestrial beings, she supposed Leonardo had the authority, even if he was eleven years her junior. Trinity bit her lip and dropped her gaze to the floor. She knew he was right. Leo and his brothers were the reason she was sitting there. How could she argue?

The severity of what Leo intended hit full force. It felt like a giant door closing on something splendid, slamming shut on a secret world only Trinity had known about. Granted, it originated as being a simple tabloid run, a way to make a few extra bucks, but somehow it became the glistening rabbit sliding down its infamous grimy hole which just happened to exist in New York City. She was more than willing to chase that little sucker, regardless where it may lead, insane tea party, or morbid alien droids with mutagen cocktails. It wound up being what Trinity needed to get herself up each morning, a reason to lace her boots, to tread the pavement. Not that life had lost its hope. Things were just harder in Manhattan, drearier than back home. Stumbling upon robots and aliens made the mundane horseshit fade into the background.

—-

The sadness on her face tugged at Donatello's heart. It was like seeing someone's joy being yanked out from under them. "You can stay here for as long as it takes," he said. Leo looked at him, eye ridges raised. "Is that a problem, Leo?" he asked, glaring.

"With me, no, but we do have other housemates. Perhaps you should consider their input before inviting our guest to stay." Leo gave Donnie a 'hello_' _look which meant - _Raph is already upset; why make it worse?_ Donnie understood and expelled a gust of air, waving a hand at Leo.

Trinity looked up, catching their wordless exchange. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to Raphael. Once I explain the situation, I'm sure I can get him to work it out. Leave it to me." Donnie gave her a big gapped tooth smile. She realized it was beginning to grow on her.

"Fine, Donnie. Trinity, I want you to leave the Kraang investigation to us. We will be going top side shortly. We'll see what we can find out, how much danger you are in."

"When you put it like that," she said, sarcastically.

—-

Leo had left to get ready for the night. Donnie also was busy pulling her photos off the computer and uploading them to his T-phone. He planned on using them later. She thought about this other brother, Raphael the red, raging turtle. Donnie said he would take care of it. Trinity wondered if maybe she should handle things on her own instead of putting more stress on the brothers' strained relationship. She had overheard part of their argument in the living room. Her presence in their home was driving a wedge between them. The last thing she wanted was to overstay her welcome. As it was, she couldn't repay their generosity and care.

Her head was pounding again. With her belly full of food the idea of sleep sounded good. At least then she could drown out the pain. Going to the gurney she lay down. Her eyes shut softly.

—-

Donnie grabbed his T-phone and turned, ready to tell Trinity what to do if she needed anything while they were gone. He saw her body on the gurney. As he walked up to Trinity it was obvious slumber had set in. He smiled wanly. Pulling the flannel blanket up to her shoulders he gently tucked her in. An urge to bend down and kiss the top of her forehead hit him, but he resisted. Instead, he scribbled a note giving Trinity their cell numbers and turned out the lights before leaving her to rest.


	6. Chapter 6 On The Roof

**On the Roof**

They had come up empty. A search of the previous night's warehouse proved futile, the Kraang were already one step ahead. Donatello used geographic mapping to pinpoint a second suspected location. When they arrived it was obvious that the large building had once stored alien paraphernalia by some of the evidence left behind, but the space was primarily empty of its former content.

"Where else, Donnie? We need to destroy that mutagen if they have more of it in the city," Leonardo said.

Donatello skimmed through the pictures, trying to decipher another area. "I need more time to piece these together. We're lucky I was able to get even one. My computer has to run-"

"Oh, you and your stupid gadgets! Can't you just look at the damn photos with your eyes?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"Would you like to try?" Donnie asked offering the T-phone. Raphael growled. "I thought not. Now, give me a minute of peace while I work."

The four were atop one of the many buildings they patrolled. From the roof tops they could watch the entire city, making it easier to stay connected to what was happening.

Michelangelo stretched. "Let me know when we start moving," he said, leaning against the side of a stairwell.

"This is pointless. Leo, we need to be doing something," Raph said.

"Oh, you're listening to me now?"

Raph glared. "All right. Raphael has a point, this could take you awhile Donnie, and we could put our time to better use. Put the phone away. Do the tech stuff back at the lair. We'll split up into two groups and hit the familiar Kraang hideouts. Hopefully, we'll come across something."

"Yes, like whether they are targeting Trinity," Donnie said.

"Still not seeing it for what it is?" Raphael mumbled. Donnie flashed him a dirty look.

"Mikey, you come with me. Raph, you and Donnie take fourty-seventh to Hastings. We'll meet back here."

It had taken the red and purple turtles almost an hour and a half to do a thorough sweep of the streets and buildings on their end. They had come up dry. With no other leads to go on they were back where they started, waiting for blue and orange. Raph stood, peering over the edge, a lit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Donatello watched the coils of smoke sift into the night. His brother seemed at ease.

"Um, Raph I'd like to discuss something," Donnie started.

Raphael gripped the cigarette between his two massive fingers and exhaled a noisy stream of smoke. "Don't even bother, Don. I know what you're gonna say, so don't waste my time."

"She is _not_ a Kraang spy, Raph. Seriously, I ran every blood test and body scan on her while she was unconscious. I even used my tablet to do a background check when I was in the kitchen after she woke up to see if she was telling the truth about who she claimed to be. Everything came back clear. She's thirty-four and only lived in New York a couple years, doing freelance writing on the internet mostly, but the reason she moved here was because she published a graphic novel. Before that she lived in the Midwest, worked at a church preschool. A _church preschool, _Raph."

"Like that's gonna convince me. You know how sneaky they are."

"I know, but there is nothing wrong with Trinity. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Honestly, I don't understand why that's so difficult for you to believe. We have met humans who have been on our side over the years, humans who've become allies, friends."

Raphael flicked his smoldering butt over the building. He turned and said, "Yeah, so where are all those friends now?"

Donnie's heart stung. That was a low blow, even for his rudest brother. He shook the feeling aside, and persisted. "Maybe it is time for new friends. She needs our help, Raph, more than just a bandaid. Whatever the Kraang are up to this time involves a new strain of mutagen. Trinity knows too much for her own good, and it's highly likely the Kraang know about her as well. Could you truly live with yourself if they got ahold of her and experimented on her?"

The idea repelled Raphael. "Shut up! I don't need those images in my head, man."

"Then hear me out. Please, this whole thing is bigger than a woman with a bump on her head. Deep down, underneath your anger, I know you realize that." Donatello's brown eyes were firm.

Raph raked a hand across his face. "I still don't trust her. But, I can't have the Kraang doing freaky stuff to a person on my watch either. Ahh!"

"Why don't you try talking to her? She's really sweet, and super nice," Donnie started.

"I ain't talking to your girlfriend. There's nothing I want to say to her."

"She is not my girlfriend. Besides, if you voiced your concerns to her maybe she could convince you herself she's a normal person, not a spy."

Raphael did not get the chance to respond as Mikey and Leo joined them on the rooftop. They hadn't gathered any news either. The night had grown late, with no where else for the four ninjas to roam they returned to their lair.


	7. Chapter 7 Special

**Special**

Trinity awoke to the robust aroma of hot coffee. Instantly, her tongue yearned for the bitterly smooth liquid. Her eyes opened to find a steaming mug sitting next to the gurney. Without a second thought she sat up strait, reaching out for her prize. It was still quite hot; she had to slurp slow to avoid scalding her mouth.

"Aww," she moaned, absorbing its therapeutic awesomeness into her senses.

"Wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie," Michelangelo said coming into the lab carrying a tray of food.

"Really? Breakfast in bed, how lucky can a girl get?" she asked smiling.

"Do NOT answer that, Mikey," Donnie said, walking in behind him. "Good morning, Trinity, did you sleep well?"

She had already started digging in to the pancakes. Through a muffled mouthful she said, "Ah-huh."

"Excellent. I Checked all your vitals again when we got back. They've been stable for over twenty-four hours now, so I think you're on the road to recovery. Just need to wait for that gash to fully mend."

"Not to sound rude, but when can a I leave? There are bills that need to be paid, a carton of milk souring, and a deadline due for a client I picked up last week online," she said.

Donatello's pitiable eyes answered her question before he even spoke. "We searched everywhere last night, even a fresh location I got from your phone. Nothing. It's like the Kraang dispersed, which really bothers me. It's bad enough they've popped up like this after three years of silence, but to suddenly go dormant again when we discover they have mutagen; it's not coincidence and it scares me."

His words gave Trinity chills. Unaware that she had been holding her breath, she let it out in a shaky sigh. "What am I supposed to do? My life is literally on pause," she said, as she stared down at her plate.

"Let me take care of that," Donnie said with confidence. "I plan on running those photos through some new software I scabbed from the internet. It should be able to read GPS locate from the ips. I really don't know why I didn't think of that last night? Overworked, I guess." He gave a weak smile.

"Donnie had other things on his mind," Mikey whispered.

"I heard that," Donnie snapped. Trinity laughed. That was the wrong thing to do, as it gave Michelangelo an invitation.

"Soo, how you enjoying my masterful cooking, dudette?"

"No way, you made this. Serious?" He nodded proudly "Well, I'm impressed, I thought you had this delivered. They are really good." She had proof of the compliment, as the only thing left of the four high stack was a couple crumbs and a smear of syrup.

"The best is yet to come. I do all the cooking around here. These dweebs can't even make toast without burning it. Wait till you try my Fettuccine Alfredo with a side of beef medallions smothered in buttery garlic sauce. It melts in your mouth and does the boogie on your tongue."

Trinity couldn't suppress the jitter of giggles that rocked her frame. The orange turtle had a personality all his own, one Trinity was trying to figure out.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Just never heard that phrase." Mikey smiled, revealing his white teeth. She smiled back, not quite as wide.

Michelangelo took the friendliness as an unspoken cue and sat next to her on the gurney. She became uneasily aware of how close he was to her, the bed only being meant to hold a single person. He didn't seem to mind, rather inched nearer when she had pulled back.

"What's the matter?" he asked, noticing she still leaned away. "I shouldn't stink." He lifted an arm and unabashedly sniffed. She put her hand over her face to hide the smile. "What?"

Looking at him she shook her head. "Nothing, Mikey, if anything it's probably me that stinks. I haven't showered since the night you guys found me," she said absently, not expecting him to react.

"Let's see!" he yelled, grabbing her arm he lifted it up. Before she could stop him he shoved his snout into her armpit and took three big sniffs. "Eh, you're not that bad. I've definitely smelled worse."

Donatello overheard the commotion. He turned in time to see Mikey groping his patient. "Mikey! Leave her alone!"

At once, Michelangelo slid off the gurney, his bottom lip protruding. He turned his blue eyes up to Trinity, the once happy sparkle had changed into an apologetic stare.

"It's okay, really. He isn't bothering me," she said, looking at Donnie who was striding across the lab. His brow ridges were knit together in a tight scowl.

"See, she said it was cool. Come on, Don. Don't freak out on me. I was just, _just_,"

"Smelling my patient," Donnie said, towering over his little brother. Mikey flashed Trinity a well executed pair of large, woeful, periwinkle saucers.

"Donnie, he was only trying to cheer me up. I kind of started it anyway, made the comment I haven't had a shower in a while. Not sure how you all can tolerate being near me."

Mikey smiled at her, thankful she had tried to bail him out. He lowered his voice in attempt to sound smart while scratching his chin. "I was just using my, ah, old factory, uh turtle sensory stuff to, ya know, gage how bad the funk was," Michelangelo said. Trinity clamped down hard on her lips to hold back the laughter.

Donnie narrowed his eyes, unamused by Mikey's rendition. "Try and stay _off_ the gurney."

"No problem-o. Actually, I think I detected a hint of lavender and maybe even some peppermint," Mikey said.

"_What_?" Donnie asked.

"In your pit," he said, looking at Trinity. Her face wrinkled.

"Ah hah, Mikey, what did we say about _uncomfortable_ situations? This is one of them!" Donnie yelled.

"First Leo with his rules and now you. I'm sick of you guys treating me like I'm an idiot," he said.

"You are not an idiot, Michelangelo," she said. Both brothers broke their angry stare down, turning to look at her with curiosity, waiting to hear what she was going to say. "Um, you are _special_."

Mikey blinked. After a few seconds he smiled. "Hear that, I'm special." He elbowed Donnie. Feeling exalted, he cleaned up Trinity's tray, giving her an exaggerated wink before bidding her farewell until lunch.

Donnie looked at her, smirking. He understood the underlying meaning in her choice of words.

"I drew a blank. I didn't know what else to say," she said.

Donnie laughed. "That's priceless. That'll be our little inside joke from now on."

"Just please, don't let him know. I'd feel horrible if I hurt his feelings. He isn't stupid, just very different from the average twenty-three year old male."

Smiling, Donnie shrugged. "I think special sums it up."


	8. Chapter 8 Come Clean

**Come Clean**

Before lunch Leonardo gave Trinity a tour of their lair. She was steady enough on her feet and Donnie said her muscles could use the exercise. She was amazed at how innovative they were to transform an unused subway terminal into a cozy home.

As they passed through the dojo she saw the red turtle working through a series of controlled positions. Years ago, a cousin of her's had been in Tae Kwon Do and she remembered him always practicing his stances. Raph's movements were similar. He never flinched as they walked by, though Trinity could have sworn she felt hot eyes boring into her as she left.

She joined the brothers at their island style table for lunch. Mikey whipped up egg drop soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Even their father and sensei, referred to as Master Splinter, came into the crowded kitchen to finally meet the new houseguest. Donatello did a proper introduction, assuring both parties of the other's safety. Trinity had been told their guardian and teacher was a rat, but seeing him close up still left her unnerved. Splinter had his own reasons for mistrust; though once a human, many years of his existence had been spent as a mutant hiding in the shadows, fearing what his former race might do to him and his adopted sons. It was for this reason he restricted their human contact, and limited how many visitors came into their home.

—-

Raphael watched intently, calculating his sensei's misgivings. Getting the head of the household on his side was all he needed to get rid of her, no matter how gaga all his brothers were for this chick.

_ Surely, Splinter can see right through this flimsy charade. _ Raphael thought to himself as he studied his master's expressions. Of course, little could be read from the stringent poise of his mannerism, the rat kept everything closed. _At least he'll see how stupid they're all acting. He hates it when we don't exhibit control_.

—-

By the end of the short meal, Trinity sensed a tranquility about the half man, half rat. The only reason she had been leery was her fear of rodents in general; one does not simply live in New York City without developing a phobia of vermin. He was quiet, more than any of his pupils, and refined_,_ with a gentleman's air about him. She found herself smiling at Splinter over her empty bowl, wondering what he must think of her.

He excused himself before any of the turtles. Donatello had mentioned to her in passing how much their master meditated, and she assumed that was his purpose. Her gaze watched him exit the room. Feeling someone's stare her eyes dropped to meet Raphael's. His green orbs flared in their sockets. Trinity flinched internally. He really did not want her there. How was she supposed to talk to him if he couldn't even look at her with decency?

Back in Donnie's lab she rested after lunch. She felt tired but was unable to relax. Donatello was clicking keys on his computer, still trying to unlock the locations from the photos on her iPhone. Trinity knew what the problem was; she needed to be clean. Two whole days without even washing up - _yuck_!

"Donnie, can my stitches get wet? I am dying for a shower," she whined.

He swiveled in his chair, and said, "You can shower, but it's best not to let the wound get wet. Give that another day or two before you wash your hair. By then the stitches will be dissolving. I can get you some spare clothes; we keep extra for ourselves when we go in public sometimes. They'll be big, but they're clean, I promise."

He got her set up with towels and the smallest clothes he could find. After reminding her about the head wound he left her to enjoy her hot shower in peace. It happened to be exactly what she needed.

She twisted her hair into a high top knot to keep it from the spray. It didn't last long, her body allowed the only attention of the wonderful warm water, yet the entire bathroom had filled with steam by the time she finally turned off the water. Grabbing a towel she began to wipe down. Once most of the droplets were soaked into the towel she wrapped it around her toga style. She had left the clothes in a pile by the door to keep them dry. She wasn't quite ready to get dressed.

They had one large mirror over the sink, and she used a hand towel to wipe away the fog. Trinity paused, looking at her reflection. It had once seemed an every day occurrence to stand in front of a mirror, admiring or dismissing the person staring back. It had been two days, almost three, since Trinity had saw a full image of herself. Did she even recognize the woman staring back? So much had happened in such a short span of time, but she was still the same person. Right?

—-

Her thoughts were shattered by the sound of the door flying open. In stormed Raphael, free of his gear, mask all ready in hand. It took him a moment to realize someone else was already in the room. The steam had fogged the entire area. He assumed it was a brother.

"All right Mike, my turn. Why you showering now anyway?" he said coming up to Trinity.

A scream stuck in her throat. Her body turned to stone. She had always read about that kind of thing happening, but never realized the potency of terror stricken adrenalin.

It was not until he stood a mere foot from her that he realized _who_ was in the shower. All at once the steam cleared from the room like a giant fan had switched on, clearly revealing a woman wrapped in a faded blue towel. Her skin was still damp, strands of wet hair hung in coils, some clung to her neck, the rest sat on top of her head in a tight auburn bun. Her eyes were large olive green spheres, filled to the brim with fear. He took a brief moment, to look at her, noticing her details before spinning around.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked, in a loud shrill voice. Trinity was still too shocked to reply. Her mouth worked but nothing came out. "Huh? You trying to give me a heart attack? There's a frigging lock on the damn door. Maybe try _using_ it next time!" he yelled, as he fled from the room.

—-

Trinity jumped as he slammed the door. She had to lean on the counter to regain strength. If it had been any other brother she would have been a bit embarrassed, but laughed it off. With Raphael, she knew he didn't want her there, and he made her frightened. It took her a moment to regain composure.

Without wasting another second she threw the clothes on. Donnie was right, they were big; an oversized, brown old navy T-shirt, an XL dark gray hoodie, and a pair of khaki colored, cargo shorts, although on Trinity they looked more like baggie pants. She was going to need a belt to hold them up. She made a bee line for the lab, asked Donnie for a pair of scissors, and something to use as a belt. He gave her both.

Using the cording he gave her she looped it through the pants and synched them tight to keep them at her waist. She removed the T-shirt, keeping the hoodie on, and sliced up the sides. Trinity preceded to snip and tie every inch or so until both sides of the shirt were complete. She peered over at Donnie, who sat glued to his computer screen. She quickly stripped the hoodie, replacing it with the T-shirt. It fit snuggly, the way she liked. Thank goodness for Pinterest.

Tying the hoodie around her waist she decided to go find Raphael. Their encounter left him flustered. He had never spoken so many words to her. As much as she hated to do it, this was an opportunity she had to take. She needed to try talking to him.

He was easy enough to find, back in the dojo, lifting dumbbells. She hovered at the entrance and took a deep breath, building her nerve. As she kept her eyes on the back of his head she began to advance, slow. He let her get close enough to speak before letting on he knew she was there.

"Wondered if you were gonna skin my hide. Look I didn't see nothin'. Honest. And I sure as shell wasn't _trying_ to see anything either," he said. He dropped the weights and turned his head to look at her.

"I just want to talk to you," she said. Her voice sounded pathetic, even to Trinity.

"It's not my fault, shouldn't be here in the first place and that shit wouldn't happen!" he barked.

"That's not even why I want to talk. Look, let's forget about that. I'm sorry I didn't lock the door. Donnie never told me it locked. I'm used to living alone so I didn't give it a second thought. I'm sorry I burned your retinas with my horrible figure."

Raphael's jaw twitched. His fierce eyes softened. "Yeah sure, whatever. There is nothing we need to discuss. The less we say to each other the better."

Trinity sighed, "Please, just let me talk, and you listen then. All I want is a chance to explain myself, just a tad. I get that you don't trust me. After what I've seen and heard about the Kraang I don't blame you. I thought you guys were them when I first woke up and it literally scared the shit outta me. Like a fool, I've been trailing them for a few months, trying to figure out what they're doing. Now, that I know a little more, I'm regretting not listening to my boss. I had no idea how dangerous these _things_ are. Leo said I can't even go home yet. That's where this little convo comes in. I know Donnie plans on talking to you, but I can see you guys are fighting like crazy because of me. If I could leave, believe me I would. Honestly, I'm scared to death. No wait, that's not true. If they just killed me I'd be fine. I'm not scared to die." She had been rambling her words. She stopped, and looked into Raph's green eyes. "Just please, try and understand, I don't want to be some science experiment."

—-

She held him in that hazel gaze, flecks of green, gold, and brown mixed together in a tiny universe.

_Damnit!_

"Afraid to come out looking like us?" he mocked.

_You know that wasn't fair._

She cringed. "That's not what I meant at all. I'm afraid of the pain."

He looked away, unable to take what he saw.

_Why are my dip shit brothers always coming home with helpless human chicks? It's like they try to make pets outta them. When they gonna learn women are only good for one thing?_

"I haven't changed my mind about you. You're out the minute all signs point to clear, got it?" he said, picking up a heavier set of dumbbells.

"So, I can stay?"

Raph gave her a look, as he pumped the weights. Trinity wasn't going to ask twice. She left him alone.


	9. Chapter 9 Tiny Robots

**Tiny Robots**

"So, what you're saying is all these warehouses and buildings are pretty much owned by one company?" Leo asked. The four brothers had gathered in Donatello's lab to discuss matters on the Kraang. Trinity was out in the living area, propped on the couch, relaxing to the Sy/Fy channel.

"Most of them, but not all. After getting the GPS addresses I circled the coordinates on this map," he said tapping the large paper spread out on his work surface. "As you can see, the ones in red are all M&amp;R Enterprises. The rest are abandoned, tax forfeited, or bankrupt proprieties. It can't be a coincidence that twenty of these places happen to be owned or ran by one of the fastest growing companies in the state of New York."

"No, it certainly cannot," Raph said, a wicked smile spreading.

"Well, you're happy for once," Leo remarked.

"Let's just say, I like having a worthy adversary." Raphael's sinister grin widened.

"Good, then you're onboard to help Trinity," Donnie said.

At the mention of her name, the smile vanished. "She has nothing to do with this. I'm all about smashing some Kraang brains, and getting back to busting up bad guy's. Keep her outta this."

Leo and Donnie both let out a frustrated sigh, but pushed the subject no further.

"All right, Don, what do we do first?" Leo asked.

"Well, I called you all in here to tell you about M&amp;R Enterprises. I need to further look into that company to see what they're all about."

"Forget that! Let's go pay the head honcho a little visit," Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't be reckless, we need to know as much as possible before making a move. What would Master Splinter say?" Leo said. Raph rolled his eyes, but kept silent.

"Let me tap into their data base. I already did a quick Google search on who they are, an up and coming medical equipment company based out of rural New York. They made GQ for fastest success story, hitting it big almost overnight with a miracle device that sold literally millions in its beta run. That's unprecedented, if not illegal, yet private practice doctors paid the way, getting it into high tech labs to reproduce its development. Amazingly, they weren't bought out in the process. Enough big wigs backed them and the top hospital chains caught on and ordered up the colossal amount, pushing M&amp;R to the forefront.

"What blows my mind is how a tiny little company with no access to neurorobotic science was able to recreate microscopic trans-synoptic pulse receptors to increase the brains…" Donatello stopped. His brothers all stood staring at him, eyes glazed over. He sighed. "What I mean to say is, the technology they used isn't even something the old NASA program would've been close to stumbling on. It's other worldly, if you catch my drift."

"Donnie, do you think the Kraang are behind this M&amp;R Enterprises the way they were with TCRI?" Donnie shrugged. He needed more information before drawing any conclusions.

They each had a task; Donatello was to continue looking into the strange company, cracking into their security systems if need be to find out what they were, Michelangelo was going to read Trinity's news articles to see if anything in them were linked, Leo was going up to the streets to see if there was activity happening with other M&amp;R buildings in that part of the city, he would have to wear clothes as it was only dusk, and Raph was to mentally calm his nerves.

"Why do I have to sit on my thumbs?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Because you still have an attitude. Besides, I want your head in the game, not blowing up if we do get into something heavy," Leo answered him swiftly.

—-

That pissed off Raphael even more. Bad enough he had to go along with the majority on a topic he disliked, but to be treated like a child on top of it was a slap in the face. He marched out of the lab. Seeing their uninvited guest perched in his spot on the couch, watching some moronic television program, made his blood boil. He could feel the insane heat boiling, his flesh seared. _All that stupid little tramp's fault!_ He thought, grinding his teeth.

Her eyes darted towards him, catching his glare. All at once the flames of hate simmered into embers, loosing their fierce contempt. How did she keep doing that to him? Whenever he felt like he was going to erupt she would look at him and her eyes trapped him, literally pulled him out from the torrid inferno his flaming rage induced. Maybe it was some sort of Kraang/Jedi mind trick. _I like my anger, damn it! _Letting out a grunt he stalked up the stairs to his room.

—-

She shook her head. _What is his deal? I have never met anyone that super pissed all the time._

Soon Mikey came in and crashed next to her. He had a tablet and seemed to be reading an article. She asked what he was doing.

"Well, Don has an idea. He wants me to read all your news stories from _'Foreshadow Tonight'_ to see if there's any link. I get to read some of the best journalism on the web," he teased.

"Good idea, but I know in the last four months I only submitted like ten stories, only two were Kraang related. The others were about people watching; stupid things New Yorkers do when no one's paying attention. Kind of became a column for me, since Mr. Kruger didn't want the alien robot men in Gucci suits. Like I said, I tried twice, and after the second attempt he said it was coming from higher up. Someone looking to invest in the site didn't want bizarre tabloid junk. If it wasn't for the one I wrote up on sparkly scarves swallowing fashionistas' faces, a satire on popular trends, he explained he would've told me to take my articles elsewhere."

Mikey skimmed while he listened. "Ah, I see it. Hahaha, that's funny. I can see why he still wanted you to write," he said, referring to the story.

"I don't get why they didn't want tabloid stuff. Isn't that what the site is? How about the other crap on here?"

"Go ahead and read it if you want. I never did, just went by the online ad description to what they were looking for. Maybe they changed gears."

"Hmm," Mikey said, flipping through the site. "_Local Japanese restaurant owner gets swallowed by oversized fish. Subway car vanishes off track; leaves five passengers standing on the rails._ I'm thinking this is still their deal. Why wouldn't they run an alien story? Doesn't make sense, Chickadee. You'd think that would be front page." Trinity furrowed her brow. Mikey was right.

"I have to show Don!" In an instant he flipped off the couch, landed on both feet, and ran to the lab. "Donnie, Donnie," he shouted. "Look at this." Mikey preceded to tell the genius turtle what he and Trinity had found out.

"This isn't sounding good for Trinity," he said in a hushed tone. She had stayed in the living room, not wanting to get in their way. "While hacking I found out some pretty interesting stuff about M&amp;R, but none of it's good. I hate to say it, but I think she's in deeper than she realizes.

"What's the name of the news site again?"

Mikey gave him the name. Donnie plugged it into the keys, hoping he wouldn't find a match. Within a few minutes of scanning code his screen blinked and showed a correlating file. He clicked on it, dreading what would be inside. It showed business documents for a buy out of the website, suspiciously right after the time Trinity ran her very first story. There were no back logs. M&amp;R either had no previous interest in the puny, web news site or hadn't bothered keeping a trail until that specific date. Donnie guessed the former. Why this medical equipment company specializing in neuro robotics cared about the tabloids was a question that needed to be answered.

"This is not good," he moaned. Michelangelo crowded in, peering over his shoulder.

"What is it? I don't understand all your crypto shit, Don. Tell me."

Donnie let out a long sigh. "M&amp;R Enterprises are either protecting the Kraang, or they are the Kraang, and I have a hunch they may already be aware of Trinity."


	10. Chapter 10 Supper Time

**Supper Time**

Leo had not yet returned from the streets. Donatello texted him their findings on M&amp;R Enterprises, warning him to be extra careful. He texted back his typical 'K' reply, something which irked Donnie.

_Why even bother sending a text message if it will only host a single letter? At least tell me about the weather, or how your day is going, or send the over used semicolon parentheses ;) . Anything is better than receiving ONE STINKING LETTER!_

The attempts to get past the security main frame were proving to be harder than the skilled turtle first presumed. His sore fingers throbbed from repetitious pounding, and his knuckles ached from their constant cramped position. Even his neck was starting to bother him. It was normal for Donatello to spend many hours working alone in his lab hunched over a project without ever feeling the signs of fatigue. Of course, he rarely felt such a clench of dire importance, a need to keep someone safe. The stress of Trinity's situation remained at the forefront of his mind. He was not going to let her down.

_I am going to make sure they never find out where you are. Then we'll take care of them._

—-

In the kitchen, Mikey allowed Trinity to watch him prepare supper. She offered to help, but he refused.

"Probably for the best," she had told him, "I don't like cooking, so naturally I stink at it." She looked on with amusement as he put on a performance, wearing a ridiculous frilly apron filthy with food, as he pranced about like a jester in court. Even with his antics Trinity could tell Michelangelo knew what he was doing, his talent for culinary arts shown through. By the time he finished cooking, the whole lair had filled with the savory fragrance of garlic and herbs.

The smell was enough to pull the troops in, as the family soon arrived in the kitchen. Even Leonardo had returned, forgoing the need to remove his garments he wore the dark clothing to the supper table. He pushed the hood off his head, and took a seat.

"Any luck?" Raph asked. Leo shot him a look, answering his brother. Raph mumbled something under his breath.

"Michelangelo, you have out done yourself, my son," Master Splinter praised. He couldn't hide the pride in his voice.

"What can I say, when there's a sexy mouth to pleasure, I go all out." He winked at Trinity, who smiled and shook her head. Their sensei sighed, displeased with his youngest son's uncouth manners.

Leonardo cleared his throat loudly. "What did you guys come up with while I was out? Hopefully more than I did."

"Well, Don, Trinity, and I were on fire. R&amp;M is a shady robot loving company, and by robots I mean Kraang!" Mikey said, adding wild hand motions as he spoke.

"It's _M_ and _R,_ and I'm not entirely through getting past their firewall. I need to get into their security feed, to see what they are hiding, but yeah, they definitely have relations with Kraang. It just isn't coincidence. Too many things are matching up."

"_Great_," Leo grumbled. "How bad do you think this is Donnie? Be honest."

Donatello set his fork down, thinking it through. "I didn't like it when we bumped into those Kraang droids last month, I knew then it was bad. None of them should've survived that explosion we set three years ago. It imploded on Kraang Prime, shutting down every portal to their dimension. The fact we only see a few of them at a time doesn't make sense either, or that we can't track them. It's nontypical Kraang behavior, for lack of a better term."

The three turtles looked at one another, not liking their shared thoughts of where the mystery was leading. Michelangelo saw that Trinity had finished her food. He stood, grabbing her empty plate.

"Let me fill that for ya, sweet cakes," he said, dishing up more pasta.

"Oh no, Mikey I seriously cannot eat another bite. You piled it like a mountain the first time. I'm going to gain ten pounds if I keep at it."

"So what, you're too skinny," Raph said. The words were out before he realized it. He saw the others staring at him, gaping like he had broken some cardinal rule. He inwardly cursed himself. "What? She's scrawny is all I'm saying." He grunted, and went back to eating in silence. Donnie and Leo exchanged a humorous glance.

"I still cannot believe this company bought the website I was writing for. You're positive they didn't have anything to do with '_Foreshadow Tonight' _before that?" Donnie nodded. "Huh, guess that explains why Kruger was so morose on turning down the first Gucci Guy story. He acted like it was good, just that his hands were tied. The second time though, he became belligerent. Said not to submit anymore."

"So when you submit your stories obviously someone must read them," Leo said.

"Yeah, they have a trial site for a select group that all those stories get put on, once they pass the editors desk. It weeds out the better stuff."

"Someone read those two articles then?" Leo asked.

"Yes, just a small group that supports the website. It is run differently than most news sites, that's why it's cutting edge, so they say."

"Wonder who was on that group? What do you think, Don?"

"I was wondering the same thing." The two turtles got up and headed towards the lab.

"Hey eat, it's getting cold." Mikey pointed to Trinity's plate. She groaned. "Food is good for the soul, and will help you get better."

"Not if I'm puking my guts out. Seriously, if I take another bite my stomach will rupture. It was excellent, though. I LOVE pasta, and that was probably the best I've ever eaten."

Mikey grinned. She helped him clear the table. Raph took off, not offering to help in any way. Master Splinter thanked his son, excused himself, and retired to his room. Trinity began running the hot water.

"What are ya doing?" Mikey asked.

"I'm starting the dishes."

"No, no, no, nuh-ah, you are our guest. Go sit down and let that awesome meal settle." She tried protesting, but he pushed her out of the area, making it evident she wasn't going to be doing dishes that night. If Trinity wanted to help out around their home she would need to seek a higher authority, which is what she decided to do.

—-

Carefully, she tapped on the bamboo screen. She hated disturbing their master. He had looked tired after the meal. Trinity felt the urge to speak with him, not only about her current living predicament, but to understand them all a bit more. She was surprised when he answered immediately, as if he'd been standing there, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter, I was wondering if I could speak with you?" she asked.

He smiled. "Of course, step inside."

She entered the cramped space. It was like stepping into a time warp. Japanese fans, silk fabrics, and scrolls decorated every inch of wall. A deep, rich scent of spicy, floral candles infused the air, the flickering warmth of their flames giving the area its only source of light. Layers of pillows lined the floor.

"Please, sit," he said. She took a spot opposite him, sitting criss-cross apple sauce. "What is it you wish to talk of?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said. "Your sons saved me. I'm sure they told you, but I wanted to tell you myself. This is the sort of thing they do all the time, but it's not every day I almost wind up dead. Thank you for training them how to perform martial arts, and how to be gentlemen. There aren't many human men in this city who would've done half as much for me. I am indebted to you all."

"My dear, you take our honor to heart. It is simply our way. Though I understand, and I appreciate your gratitude. However, you owe us nothing in return. Your life is reward enough."

Trinity smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Well, since I can't repay you for the care you've given, at least let me help out while I stay here. With that you can't argue. It's part of American culture to pull your own weight when you're with someone for any length of time."

Splinter squinted, stroking his long whiskers as he contemplated. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Trinity smiled, knowing she had found the loophole she had been hoping for.


	11. Chapter 11 Talk & Tussle

**Talk &amp; Tussle**

"Ok numb-nuts, if her face and info is in their fricking files, hows come she can't be a Kraang spy? If anything that _proves _she's working for those little bastards," Raphael said. He was in Donatello's face, his voice getting louder and gruffer as he spoke. Leo was standing right beside him, ready to jump in if his brother took it beyond words.

"No, you don't get it meathead! I swear, it's like talking to a pile of sweating, brainless muscle," Donnie said. He was normally the calmest of the four brothers, but Raph's persistence of Trinity being a spy was driving him insane, especially when he had shone the brute proof.

Raph's eyes shot daggers, as a growl rumbled deep in his chest. Donnie was not the least bit scared. He held Raphael's gleaming gaze, his own brown eyes void of their typical warmth. Leonardo read it loud and clear.

"All right, both of you back it up." He pushed between the two. Mikey came in also, getting in Raph's face telling his older brother to chill out. Donatello stepped off. He turned to his computer screen.

"It isn't my fault this neanderthal refuses to accept fact." His eyes looked back to his red brother. "Or maybe it's just a matter of him being too stupid to understand it." Donnie had to get one last jab in and that was all it took. Mikey lost his grip on Raphael's arm, as the red brother spun around him like a linebacker. Leo barely had time to block the assault before he would have plowed the genius over. He caught Raph under his ribs, using his left shoulder to knock him off balance. It wasn't enough to spill him, as he quickly regained his footing and came instead at Leo. The fearless leader was ready. He braced his body for the attack, knowing his brother's moves. With a heavy fist, Raph threw a right hook, easily blocked and countered by the blue turtle.

The hothead was too incensed for a sparring match, this was personal. He latched onto Leo's shell, pushed his hip into his brother's body, and flipped him over into the air. They both landed on the floor with a loud _BOUMF!_

"Raaaph! Come on, buddy, what'er ya doing? Get up, dude," Mikey said. He tried pulling the red turtle off.

Donatello stood with his arms crossed, watching his older brothers wrestle like aggressive teenagers. He rolled his eyes. "If you two are done, I'd like to get back to OUR DISCUSSION ON THE KRAANG!" Donnie yelled at the top of his lungs.

All three brothers looked up at him. It didn't happen often, but there were times when Donatello would completely blow his top. When he did, they knew it best not to mess around.

Leo got up off the floor, pushing Raph as he did. "You know, I took that hit for you, Donnie," he said, disgusted to not even get a thanks for his effort.

Raph didn't hesitate to nudge Leo back with his forearm. "Yeah, and you totally had it coming too, Don," he said, glaring at the purple turtle.

The genius ignored his brothers. "As I was saying, I finally broke through M&amp;R Enterprises security systems. Oh, FYI Raph, Trinity would be working for them, not the Kraang, just to be accurate."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I thought the Kraang were M&amp;R?" Mikey asked, holding up his hands.

"Well, I suspected they might possibly be a coverup, but upon further inspection, M&amp;R are a very real company, with real people," Donnie said.

"So, where do the Kranng fit in? They do, right?" Leo asked.

Donnie stood silent, eye ridges furrowed and mouth creased. He was obviously unhappy. "If you'd all shut up, and let me explain everything, start to finish, you'd know exactly what M&amp;R Enterprises are,"

he said, crisply.

"Now, there is definitely a Kraang connection here. Precisely what, I haven't yet figured out, but these humans have too much of a past to be alien cover ups. I considered the possibility they are being controlled by the Kraang, but I can't see why they would put their planet invading technology towards innovative life saving mechanics. Seems so _unkraangie_.

"What bothers me the most is knowing they have files on Trinity. And before you start in again Raph, let me explain my apprehension. Nothing on her exists until _after_ that story of hers, the one she submitted to the beta site _'Foreshadow Tonight'_. I looked into who was on that panel. It was a small list of fifteen citizens, and every single person was legit. However, when I ran the beta site itself through one of my specialized algorithms I found an interesting anomaly. Seems it was under a highly cryptic surveillance code. I had a hunch, so I went to one of the popular conspiracy theory forums I used to chat on, to see if it had the same hidden code being run. It did. It couldn't be coincidence. To be sure I checked a couple more web sites that had extraterrestrial content. They had the same code. Instantly, I followed it to see who was tapping these sites. It would've crashed as soon as I started tracing it, but since I'd already cracked into their malware I had an in. Low and behold, guess who's been scanning the internet for Kraang sightings?"

"You gotta be shittin' me," Raph said.

"Holy mother of mutagen," Leo muttered.

"The Kraang," Mikey said. His brothers looked at him.

"No Mike, M&amp;R Enterprises," Raphael said. He kept his tone calm. After all, his little brother couldn't help it that Don got the bulk of the brains.

"Ah, that was my second guess," Mikey said, nodding.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Now, back to Trinity. Her file pops up in their systems _after_ the story surfaces. Because they've got feelers sweeping the web she instantly gets noticed, M&amp;R buys the site, prevents her story from being published, then start keeping an eye on her. There are even photos of her, dated only a couple months back. They've had someone stalking her, making sure she didn't get too close."

"Donnie, if they've had eyes on her, why did they let her get all those photos of the Kraang themselves, inside the warehouses? That's four months she's been sneaking into their underground hideouts. She _did_ get too close," Leo asked.

Donnie shook his head. "I don't know. That's another thing I haven't been able to figure out. Why would a company willing to go to such great lengths allow some woman get a peak at what they're doing?"

"Well, it's not like there's been any humans in those buildings. Have we seen any?" Raph asked. Leo and Donnie looked at one another.

"Were there any people in the photos from her iPhone?" Leo asked.

"None," Donnie answered, "and the few pictures in the file they have on her are all during the day, on the street or near her apartment. None were of her spying on the Kraang. Maybe they don't know she's been in their buildings, as unlikely as that seems." He gave an unconvincing shrug.

"Or maybe the nerdy guys don't even go to their hideouts. Maybe they let the droids do all the dirty work. That's what I'd do if I had a bunch of robots working for me," Mikey said. He was partly joking, but both Donnie and Leo were stunned. They locked eyes with each other for a moment.

"Mikey," Leo said, "I think you just figured it out."

"I did?"

"Of course. This explains _everything; _why there are only a limited amount of Kraang, why we never see them repeatedly, how M&amp;R got there hands on these gadgets, _everything_. Oh Mikey, I could kiss you!"

"Ah, yeah don't though, 'kay," Mikey said, taking a giant step backwards.

"Also, Trinity is not an alien spy," Leo said, leaning over to Raphael.

He huffed. "All right, not an alien spy, but now I'm thinking she's a high paid corporate spy, sent to assassinate us in our sleep. Working for the man…" he said, as he turned on his heels and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 Long Term Guest

**Long Term Guest**

"Why do I have to be here? Why not Mikey, or even Leo? They're both so happy to help this broad. I should be out there looking for more Kraang and banging some heads," Raph said, as he slammed a fist down on the white dresser.

"Raph, be careful," Donnie hissed. "Look, I explained it on the way over here. Leo is leading patrol, and I can't very well have Mikey in here. You've seen how he acts around Trinity. There's no way I'm having him go through her personal things, especially her, um, yeah. Anyway, quit griping. You know the situation, and you've been out voted. Suck it up."

—-

Raphael snarled. He hated it when his younger, smart ass brother knew how to twist the upper hand, leaving him unable to argue. He turned to the dresser, yanking open a drawer. It was the top, and inside were multiple piles of tiny, light colored cotton garments. "_Great, the first one I pick,"_ Raph thought to himself. It wasn't like panties and bras were foreign objects to the red banded brute, he had many escapades with willing women. He just didn't care for this particular woman, and having to dig through her underwear wasn't how he wanted to spend the evening.

He grabbed a mass of each pile, took them to the bag Donnie set on the floor, and tossed them all in. Raph chuckled to himself, looking at the scattered mess of intimates at the bottom of the bag. His brother would certainly scold that little stunt. _Tough._ He thought, turning back to finish getting the rest of her prescribed attire.

He still couldn't get over who this chick thought she was, giving them a list_. _Of course, they were the stupid ones, going out to do her bidding. _'Oh, do you need a place to stay? Take our home. Want some food? Eat all of ours, in fact we'll cook it and serve it on a silver platter. What's that you say, Princess? You want us to go get all your shit? We can do that!'_

_ My brothers are so fucking stupid. _

After filling the bag half full with various items of clothing Raph walked into the apartment's living room to find his brother. Donnie was sitting at a corner desk, rummaging in the drawers.

"Yo Don, what's next? I got all the Queen Bees clothes."

"Huh? Oh, check the list, Raph. Really, I'm busy. I can't hold your hand," he said, not bothering to look up.

Raph narrowed his eyes. It would have been too easy to go over and shove the little twerp's head in the drawer he was so eagerly searching through. He put a large hand over his face, took a deep breath. He knew that wouldn't solve a damn thing. Instead, he reached into his side strap and pulled out his pack of relief sticks. As soon as he lit one, Donatello sniffed the air, and turned to confront him.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a smoke," Raph said, blowing a stream in Donnie's direction.

"Are you crazy? Trinity doesn't smoke, you're gonna stink up her

place." Donnie sat wide eyed, mouth gaped. Raph couldn't suppress the laughter his brother's expression brought.

"Relax, Dorkweed. She ain't moving back here any time soon." He clamped the butt in the corner of his mouth as he walked up to Donnie to get the paper. He took it, reading what he was supposed to gather next. "Hmm, music, I can handle that," he said, deliberately blowing a puff of thick blue smoke at his brother. Donnie coughed, but said nothing.

Raphael strode over to the modest entertainment stand which sat against one of the living room walls. He saw a flip style CD holder, and with the point of his sigh meticulously proceeded to go through the titles. Trinity had written down the ones she wanted, but Raph was more curious at what all she had in her collection. It appeared that she had quite a good stash, around fifty or more albums at least. Some artists he had never heard of, others he merely rolled his eyes at.

"Wow, wouldn't have taken her for an Alice in Chains fan," he muttered. He took the last drag from his cigarette. There was nothing nearby to use as an ash tray, so he crushed the burning ember between his thumb and finger, ignoring the singe of pain.

He came to one of his favorite bands and couldn't hold back the surprise. "Holy shit, she listens to Chevelle! She has like every one of their CDs. Cool."

—-

Donatello had gotten everything she needed for her freelance business. Most of it was already stored on her Macbook, but there was some paperwork and random files she had asked him to grab. He also made sure to get all the cords and flash drives.

It was amazing no one had entered or snooped through her apartment yet, as Donnie was paranoid they were going to find the place turned over. More proof M&amp;R Enterprises were not fully aware of Trinity's knowledge on the Kraang.

_Maybe they don't tell their human bosses everything that goes on?_ He thought to pensively. It was a possibility. The turtles themselves had had five run-ins with the Kraang in the last month and a half, but knew nothing about the Medical Supply company. That was until Trinity came along, a fact Donnie would be sure to remind Raphael of whenever he barked about her being in the way. _The Kraang always were a prideful little bunch of alien globs, keeping any trouble they may have a secret. _

He entered the bedroom to retrieve the duffle bag and put her computer and files in it. As he peered inside he saw Raph's handy work. All Donnie could do was shake his head. There was no changing his brother's crude attitude or lack of care.

After carefully placing the electronics in the duffle he rejoined Raph. He heard him comment on Trinity's common taste in music.

"Seems she's not such a _princess _after all," he said.

Raph whirled around, unaware Donnie had been standing so close. He shrugged, playing it off like no big deal. Donnie smiled.

"Did you get the ones she wanted?" he asked.

"Hold your horses, I'm going through them first."

"Raphael, we don't have a ton of time to spend here. I'm still nervous this place is being watched. Hurry it along. We need to get the rest of Trinity's stuff and get out of here." He tapped the list, before heading towards the bathroom. He knew there were some medications she needed, none life threatening, but if Trinity wanted to keep a normal female cycle and live without migraines he was going to be sure and bring them back. That also meant feminine supplies. For Donnie, those items were not embarrassing. Maybe when he was younger, but now at twenty-three he had long studied science and the human body enough to know how natural it was. Of course, when he put Trinity's face with the prospect he became a bit flustered. He remained focussed on the task.

The two turtles had spent approximately an hour in Trinity's home. Donnie reread the list a final time before he felt sure they could leave. The last thing they wanted was to ever return. As far as the Kraang, and M&amp;R Enterprises were concerned Trinity Adams had disappeared.

Like shadows, both brothers snuck out the same window they had crept in through and vanished silently into the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Grabbing The Goods

**Grabbing the Goods**

"Why do I have to be here? Why not Mikey, or even Leo? They're both so happy to help this broad. I should be out there looking for more Kraang and banging some heads," Raph said, as he slammed a fist down on the white dresser.

"Raph, be careful," Donnie hissed. "Look, I explained it on the way over here. Leo is leading patrol, and I can't very well have Mikey in here. You've seen how he acts around Trinity. There's no way I'm having him go through her personal things, especially her, um, yeah. Anyway, quit griping. You know the situation, and you've been out voted. Suck it up."

Raphael snarled. He hated it when his younger, smart ass brother knew how to twist the upper hand, leaving him unable to argue. He turned to the dresser, yanking open a drawer. It was the top, and inside were multiple piles of tiny, light colored cotton garments. "_Great, the first one I pick,"_ Raph thought to himself. It wasn't like panties and bras were foreign objects to the red banded brute, he had many escapades with willing women. He just didn't care for this particular woman, and having to dig through her underwear wasn't how he wanted to spend the evening.

He grabbed a mass of each pile, took them to the bag Donnie set on the floor, and tossed them all in. Raph chuckled to himself, looking at the scattered mess of intimates at the bottom of the bag. His brother would certainly scold that little stunt. _Tough._ He thought, turning back to finish getting the rest of her prescribed attire.

He still couldn't get over who this chick thought she was, giving them a list_. _Of course, they were the stupid ones, going out to do her bidding. _'Oh, do you need a place to stay? Take our home. Want some food? Eat all of ours, in fact we'll cook it and serve it on a silver platter. What's that you say, Princess? You want us to go get all your shit? We can do that!'_

_My brothers are so fucking stupid. _

After filling the bag half full with various items of clothing Raph walked into the apartment's living room to find his brother. Donnie was sitting at a corner desk, rummaging in the drawers.

"Yo Don, what's next? I got all the Queen Bees clothes."

"Huh? Oh, check the list, Raph. Really, I'm busy. I can't hold your hand," he said, not bothering to look up.

Raph narrowed his eyes. It would have been too easy to go over and shove the little twerp's head in the drawer he was so eagerly searching through. He put a large hand over his face, took a deep breath. He knew that wouldn't solve a damn thing. Instead, he reached into his side strap and pulled out his pack of relief sticks. As soon as he lit one, Donatello sniffed the air, and turned to confront him.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a smoke," Raph said, blowing a stream in Donnie's direction.

"Are you crazy? Trinity doesn't smoke, you're gonna stink up her

place." Donnie sat wide eyed, mouth gaped. Raph couldn't suppress the laughter his brother's expression brought.

"Relax, Dorkweed. She ain't moving back here any time soon." He clamped the butt in the corner of his mouth as he walked up to Donnie to get the paper. He took it, reading what he was supposed to gather next. "Hmm, music, I can handle that," he said, deliberately blowing a puff of thick blue smoke at his brother. Donnie coughed, but said nothing.

Raphael strode over to the modest entertainment stand which sat against one of the living room walls. He saw a flip style CD holder, and with the point of his sigh meticulously proceeded to go through the titles. Trinity had written down the ones she wanted, but Raph was more curious at what all she had in her collection. It appeared that she had quite a good stash, around fifty or more albums at least. Some artists he had never heard of, others he merely rolled his eyes at.

"Wow, wouldn't have taken her for an Alice in Chains fan," he muttered. He took the last drag from his cigarette. There was nothing nearby to use as an ash tray, so he crushed the burning ember between his thumb and finger, ignoring the singe of pain.

He came to one of his favorite bands and couldn't hold back the surprise. "Holy shit, she listens to Chevelle! She has like every one of their CDs. Cool."

Donatello had gotten everything she needed for her freelance business. Most of it was already stored on her Macbook, but there was some paperwork and random files she had asked him to grab. He also made sure to get all the cords and flash drives.

It was amazing no one had entered or snooped through her apartment yet, as Donnie was paranoid they were going to find the place turned over. More proof M&amp;R Enterprises were not fully aware of Trinity's knowledge on the Kraang.

_Maybe they don't tell their human bosses everything that goes on?_ He thought to pensively. It was a possibility. The turtles themselves had had five run-ins with the Kraang in the last month and a half, but knew nothing about the Medical Supply company. That was until Trinity came along, a fact Donnie would be sure to remind Raphael of whenever he barked about her being in the way. _The Kraang always were a prideful little bunch of alien globs, keeping any trouble they may have a secret. _

He entered the bedroom to retrieve the duffle bag and put her computer and files in it. As he peered inside he saw Raph's handy work. All Donnie could do was shake his head. There was no changing his brother's crude attitude or lack of care.

After carefully placing the electronics in the duffle he rejoined Raph. He heard him comment on Trinity's common taste in music.

"Seems she's not such a _princess _after all," he said.

Raph whirled around, unaware Donnie had been standing so close. He shrugged, playing it off like no big deal. Donnie smiled.

"Did you get the ones she wanted?" he asked.

"Hold your horses, I'm going through them first."

"Raphael, we don't have a ton of time to spend here. I'm still nervous this place is being watched. Hurry it along. We need to get the rest of Trinity's stuff and get out of here." He tapped the list, before heading towards the bathroom. He knew there were some medications she needed, none life threatening, but if Trinity wanted to keep a normal female cycle and live without migraines he was going to be sure and bring them back. That also meant feminine supplies. For Donnie, those items were not embarrassing. Maybe when he was younger, but now at twenty-three he had long studied science and the human body enough to know how natural it was. Of course, when he put Trinity's face with the prospect he became a bit flustered. He remained focussed on the task.

The two turtles had spent approximately an hour in Trinity's home. Donnie reread the list a final time before he felt sure they could leave. The last thing they wanted was to ever return. As far as the Kraang, and M&amp;R Enterprises were concerned Trinity Adams had disappeared.

Like shadows, both brothers snuck out the same window they had crept in through and vanished silently into the night.


	14. Chapter 14 Kraang-a-tose

**Kraang-a-tose**

While Raphael and Donatello were occupied inside Trinity's apartment building Leonardo and Michelangelo had their hands full trying to track down some of the Kraang they had run into earlier that week. Donnie knew they couldn't be so lucky as to have destroyed the only batch of mutagen. There had to be more. Which meant the ninjas would put in overtime until they found it.

"Why do I have to be up here with you? Raph wanted to come out. I offered to go with Donnie. It's not fair," the orange banded brother said, crossing his arms. He wrinkled his eye ridges and pouted.

"For multiple reasons Mike, but I'll give you the top three. One, I'm leader and I say so. Two, Raph has been acting poorly and doesn't deserve to get what he wants right now. Third, with the way you behave around Trinity, even after our little talk, there is _no way _I'm letting you near her private things. You're a pervert, Mikey."

Michelangelo turned and stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at his leader. He didn't like being treated like a baby.

"Case and point," Leo said, mockingly.

"Whatever," Mikey muttered. He walked over to the ledge of the building they were on, looked over the edge. "Where we starting tonight?"

Relieved to be focussed on the mission Leo joined his brother.

"Donnie and I figure we should go check a building over on seventh avenue. It's close to where M&amp;R has one of their office buildings. Hopefully, they are reeling things in, trying to keep it all closer to home base. If we come up empty, then we are going to have to go back and recheck the old hideouts again."

"Ah man," Mikey sighed. "This is like chasing a needle in a haystack."

Leo shifted his eyes to look at his little brother. "Looking for a needle, not chasing," he said correcting him.

"Same thing, it _sucks_. We should be going right to their offices, taking down the corporate big wigs, like Raph suggested. This traipsing around in dark alleys isn't cutting it anymore." Mikey had his foot on the ledge, scuffing it against the rough surface. Leo could tell he was annoyed.

"One thing at a time, Michelangelo. Wouldn't you rather kill the Kraang before hurting any humans? Even if they are guilty of something, we know just how evil these aliens are. I'd like to eradicate them once and for all. Besides, it isn't safe to go into a public building just the two of us; we need all of our team to pull that off."

—-

The two jumped from roof to roof, flipping noiselessly through the air, unseen by anyone who might have been out late at night. Moving across the city undetected had become as natural as breathing to the ninja turtles. They had spent almost ten years of their lives in the shadows of New York's urban metropolis, protecting it's citizens, defending against the underbelly of crime, and defeating other mutants and aliens from pillaging earth. Their routine was instinctive, the movements like liquid gliding over and around obstacles as if not giving a second thought.

They stopped. The had reached their destination. Leo made a sign with his right hand, signaling to Michelangelo, who in return nodded once. Both turtles dropped to the ground in one fluid swoop.

—-

He hugged the bricks of the building, being cautious to stay in the shadows. The address was closer to a business district, away from the slums of Manhattan, which meant more street lamps, more cops. This was exactly why all four would have to take on the M&amp;R building if they had to break into the company itself. Sometimes Mikey just didn't get things the way he did. It was the irony of being leader.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure his little brother was where he wanted him. He saw him standing by the dumpster a few yards off. Mikey shook his head and shrugged as if to say _What?_ Leo turned back to the corner of the building, pressing his shell firmly against the old brickwork. As he moved he could feel the weak mortar give way, flaking off as his shell scraped across.

There was a side door near the back of the alley. He gently tried the knob. It was locked. _That's odd. Why lock an abandoned warehouse? _ Leo thought to himself. He slipped a tanto blade from inside his arm wrap, fitted in between the jam, and jimmied the door open. Before going in he peered over at Mikey. He held up his thumb and finger, and cocked his wrist. His brother nodded twice, then took to the fire escape overhead.

Leonardo inhaled a deep breath, held it saying a prayer, and let it out slowly. He was ready. With his ninja senses on guard he entered. It was dark. His eyes did a sweep of the area, seeing what wasn't there as well as what was. One thing his ears picked up right away was a whirring noise off in the distance. It was faint, and oddly familiar. His ears strained, trying to place the mechanical whisper.

_Hmm, Kraang energy source, battery cell or whatever the hell Donnie used to call it._ He thought. It was something they had all come in contact with many times in their past, back when the numbers of Kraang were many, and the portals from Dimension X were still open. That had been years ago. He had hoped he'd never have to hear another alien noise again. Seems life had other plans.

After a calculated search of the main floor Leonardo followed the source of the sound to a well hidden door. When he slide open the wall he saw a narrow stairway. The churring echoed up from bellow. Whatever was down there would reveal the alien technology and possibly the Kraang themselves. He only hoped Mikey was in place to keep watch.

He took the steps, going slowly and as quietly as he could. Green hypnotic lights glowed from the bottom, illuminating the stairwell. Once again, a flash of memories hit Leo. He stifled the flood of strong emotions they brought. His mind needed to stay clear.

At the last step Leonardo reached up, gripped his katanas, and pulled them free from their sheath. He peeked around the wall leading into the large open space of the basement. What he saw repulsed him. In the center of the room were cylindrical tanks filled with purple tinted ooze, and inside each one, floating weightless, was a Kraang brain. Tubes and wires were fed into the top of the tanks, and ran along the floor until they reached a super power source that looked like one large circuit system with buttons and switches.

Leo took a nervous look around, making sure no other robots were keeping guard. There was no one, only him and the comatose globs. He couldn't believe his fortune. If he could find the right switch all it would take is a flick to shut the whole machine off, killing the little devils instantly. As he began to scan the various lights and buttons a thought occurred.

_If I destroy this thing M&amp;R are going to know someone is onto them. I have to make it look accidental._

Leo reached into his belt and took out his T-phone. He pressed Donnie's icon and waited. Within four rings his purple brother answered.

Leo explained the situation. Donnie was ecstatic, it meant they were getting closer to the truth.

"Send me pictures of the main unit, Leo," Donnie said.

Leo did as Donatello asked. After Donnie looked over the photos he told Leo to go to the large computer, getting behind and underneath. He would have to look for a small door and open it seamlessly.

"Do NOT leave any marks on it, Leo. This part is important. If they see it's been tampered with in any way you might as well just Raph it."

"Yeah, I got it." Leo fully understood; he may as well take his weapon and beat the machine to death.

He popped open the door. "Now, what?" he asked, wedging the T-phone between his shoulder and head.

"There should be wires and three panels. You need to reach in and ever so carefully pull out the middle one. Once you do that there will be a set of chips I will have you pinch, but not so hard you crush them. You have to make it look like they overheated or were faulty. Got that?"

Leo let out an irritated sigh. "Sure, just hold on while I put the phone down so I can work." He could hear Donnie squawk as he rested it on the floor. He knew it had a speaker feature, but didn't feel like listening to his brother's annoying voice while trying to perform delicate hardware surgery.

After several minutes, complete concentration, and even holding his breath the panel was finally out. He picked up the T-phone. "Which chips do I need to destroy?" he asked.

"Oh, now you need me again. There should be a strip along the outer perimeter that are slightly larger. I'd crunch three in a row to inflict the most harm."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Leo actually wished Raphael was there. He could've used his lighter to melt the computer chips easily. Instead, he used his thumb and two fingers to squeeze the plastic chips until he felt them give under his strength. He made sure they didn't crumble to pieces, but held together. When he had finished he slid the panel gently back in place, and shut the door. The deep sounds of whirring were already beginning, as tiny electrical buzzes chirped from the large computer.

"Thanks Don, sounds like it's conking out. We'll see you guys in a few." Leo headed back out the way he came. When he reached the rooftop Michelangelo was there to lend him a hand up.

"Took you long enough, bro. I was about ready to come in after you," Mikey said.

"It was fine. The only Kraang were trapped inside tanks filled with some kind of gel, like they were sleeping," Leo said.

"Whoa! Cool, can I go in and see?"

"No, I want us out of here, now. I called Donnie, so I could sabotage the machine that was keeping them alive. I'm beat. Let's get back."

The blue and orange brothers swiftly ran across the rooftops, their mission accomplished, and the sweet thought of sleep beckoning them to hurry home.


	15. Chapter 15 Awkward

**Awkward**

The brothers had returned late the previous night, tired but gratified. They talked briefly, before all retired to bed. Early the next morning, Donnie checked the daily news to see if anything had been reported about break-ins to apartment, or privately owned warehouse buildings. To his relief nothing had.

The three that had obediently joined their master at his request had taken special care to pick up the living room and kitchen after breakfast, before heading to the dojo for training. Raphael sat there watching them, eating his eggs, scowling. He was still in a mood about not being there to destroy the Kraang alongside Leo, instead having to pack up girly crap for an annoying _guest_. After he ate he stuck his plate in the sink, like he did every morning. As he turned, Mikey crowded him.

"What the shell?" Raph growled, as Michelangelo picked up the dirty plate and started rinsing and scraping it vigorously. Had Mikey lost his mind? He barely put his own shit in the sink, let alone bother to rinse his brothers' dishes clean.

"You left yucky yoke all over this, dude," Mike mumbled.

Raph stood, mouth ajar. He had to shake his head to get himself to move. _Whatever. This chic is really messing with these guys. _Raph did not feel the need to put on airs. He hit the dojo, for his warm up.

—-

Trinity awoke to the sound of grunts and controlled yells. It took a minute to shake the sleep cobwebs away to recognize the voices of the four brothers. It dawned on her they were training. Her body relaxed, it meant the time was still early, no need to hurry. She nestled under the heavy quilt Donnie had found for her. He had also set up a cot in an empty corner of his lab, and put up privacy screens. This gave Trinity her own space. A smile curled her lips. She felt comfortable, at ease.

Her eyes snapped opened.

_How can you be so content when your life is basically over? You're stuck in a sewer, not allowed to go to the surface, can't even continue the jobs you started. To top it off, there are nasty alien blobs hunting your ass, and a multimillion dollar company with high-tech robotics that posses a file on you, and have hired a guy to track ya. Yup, life's a peach!_

Trinity sighed. She sat up, putting her feet on the floor. That's when she saw the large duffle bag. Curious, she kneeled down and unzipped it. A wide grin spread across her face.

"My things," she said out loud. She was tickled pink as she went to work sorting through all of her belongings. It wound up being just the thing to brighten her mood. After unpacking, she decided to put her energy to good use.

"Time for this place to see the hands of a woman," she said, exiting the lab. Master Splinter had told her where she could find cleaning supplies. She got out a bucket, some liquid cleaner, a mop, and an old bristle broom. As she headed to the kitchen she started to hum. For some strange reason she looked forward to cleaning. It would be good to accomplish a task, some physical labor. As she set the tools down she looked at the floor. A frown rumpled her features. In the short span she had stayed with the turtles the eating area's appearance had never been so bright. There were a few crumbs near the island, but the rest looked clear. Even the counter tops were spotless.

Trinity rolled her eyes. Of course, Splinter would have told them about her plan. They had every right to know. It was their home, after all, but did they have to deliberately go ahead and do the brunt of the work for her?

She sighed. At least she could still mop, which she did. After the kitchen, she hit the living area. That too, appeared to have been picked up. The floor was in need of a good sweep at least, which made her feel useful. Trinity proceeded to mop that also. It was time for the upstairs.

Sounds from the dojo had quieted. She determined that the training session was over and meditation had commenced. Trinity trucked up the stairs. She had to admit she was a bit uneasy about going into their rooms, but Splinter had been the one to suggest it. Obviously, the guys weren't too good about keeping their own spaces neat.

When she reached the top she stood, looking at the four doors, wondering where to begin. _I know Leo's room must be immaculate; he seems so rigid, like he'd go insane if something were out of place. Donnie's might be cluttered, but no way is it a pig sty. If he can manage to keep a huge lab clean, than his room is fine. That leaves Mikey and Raph, who first? Raph's is closer to the bathroom. I won't have to haul the bucket as far to get fresh water. _

Her hand took hold of the handle, as she took a deep breath. There was no turning back. Trinity closed her eyes as she slowly entered Raphael's room. Once inside she dared a peak. What met her eyes wasn't too frightening, for a young twenty-something male that is. In the dim she could make out an oversized bed with shelving around it. On the far wall were what appeared to be bookshelves, crammed with various items of who knew what.

_Enough of this, where is the light switch?_ She thought to herself, feeling the wall. She found it and flipped it on. Instantly, the room lit up. The sight was more overwhelming in the light. _Whoa, what'd I get myself into? No wonder Splinter was eager to have me come up here._

Scattered across the floor were numerous wrappers, scraps of paper, and empty soda cans. Trinity worried she was going to have to sift through the litter to be sure she didn't discard anything of value. Then she figured if Splinter talked to the guys, they would've taken the time to tidy the goods, and not leave it with the trash. Without a second thought she swept the entire floor, making a large pile in the center of the room. It resembled a landfill. She wished she would have grabbed garbage bags also, though she didn't even suspect the rooms could be that bad.

Hands on her hips she stared at the mound. She blew a few stray hairs out of her face before heading to get the trash can from the bathroom. When she returned she used the dustpan to scoop and dump until the floor was completely clear. The next task was to mop.

As she stood gripping the mop she surveyed the area. The red brother was still such an enigma to Trinity. He had yet to have a full conversation with her, other than the day he caught her by surprise in the shower. He went out of his way to avoid being in the same room, avoided eye contact, though when that did happen he got a weird glazed over stare and would run off.

She shook her head, shaking the images. There was no sense dwelling on his actions, perhaps if she got a look at what he actually _liked_ she could understand. Above his bed on the shelves she saw small model hot rods and cycles. They had a layer of dust, indicating they're age. _Maybe Raph liked putting those together as a kid. _She mused, the corner of her mouth turned up. A few action figures were set up on another shelf, comic book and movie heroes as well as villains, more from his youth, possibly. Beside his bed was a bowl shaped object overloaded with cigarette butts and ashes. Trinity about puked when she saw it.

"Ahh, you smoke," she said, gagging. "How did I not smell it?" She hurried over to the disgusting ashtray, and brought it to the can to throw away the gross contents. A puff of gray ash formed a cloud above the can, as she held her breath. She quickly replaced the ashtray. Next to it was a stack of comic books. Trinity thumbed through the issues, curious as to what Raph liked to read. She saw two of her own favorites, _Dead Pool, _and_ Hellboy. _When she looked up, the wall had a couple weapons displayed. One resembled the pair he kept in his belt, the others were small swords.

As she left those she walked over to the bookcases. They held more comics, actual books, some rolled up clothing stuffed into the shelves, a couple pizza boxes, a full six pack of Mountain Dew, a pair of twenty pound hand weights, and just other things that weren't typically put into a bookcase. Trinity bit her lips, stifling laughter. It was like being in a frat house. She turned and bent down to get the bucket. That's when she noticed she'd forgotten a spot, under the bed.

_Ah geesh, I didn't even think about that. Do I dare? Man, I better, looks like a heap more junk under there, too._ She thought as she peered under from where she knelt. With a sigh, she walked over, got down on hands and knees, and lifted the red blanket that hung over the edge of the bed. There were wrappers and soda cans, but there was one thing Trinity had not been ready for, at all. As she pulled out the debris her hand came across what felt like a comic. Without thinking she pulled it out and looked at the cover to see the title. It was not a comic.

"Oh, my shit!" she shouted, dropping the magazine. It hit the concrete, opened to an over used page, exposing a full frontal shot for Trinity to gape at. She shrieked. With both hands she slammed it shut and tossed it back under the bed. She jumped up.

"Nope, don't care how long I stay here, it ain't worth that," she said. "There are some boundaries we just don't cross, regardless how dirty the floor is."

She covered her face with her hands, trying to erase the photographed female from her retinas. It was not an image she needed to pop into her head the next time she met Raph, and because that's how Trinity's mind worked, that's exactly what would happen. As if she'd summoned the predicament in walked Raphael.

—-

He froze. As soon as the long training session had ended and sensei was pleased with his meditation the only thing he had wanted to do was collapse on his bed with a cig and a book. What he had not expected, or wanted, was to find their pint-sized intruder standing inside _his room_.

At a loss for coherent words, he stuttered, "Wh-what the, wh-why? Who, who, who?" He sounded like an idiot, which infuriated him more. She looked up at him, wide eyed. _Ah nah, girlie, the eye thing ain't working this time. I'm pissed!_

"What the shell you doing in here?" he said in a loud gruff voice. "Who the fuck you think you are, coming in here? Answer me!"

—-

He rushed up to Trinity in a flash, inches away from her face. His breath was steaming, as growls emanated from deep inside his throat. She did not move. Could not. His emerald green orbs were ignited, flaming in their sockets. _He's going to kill me, for reals. Love you God, wish I would have done more for You._ She thought.

"I'm waiting," he snarled, his eyes narrowed. "Why the shell are you in here?"

Her mouth opened, closed. No sound came out.

_There's something I'm not supposed to think…_

At that moment, Trinity's face lightened, her eyes creased as she clamped her lips together, and her body started to titter with giggles. The ferocity in Raph vanished. It was instantly replaced with shock and confusion. The giggling, bubbled out of her mouth. She clapped her hands over it, trying to silence the noise.

_Why do I have such a twisted mind? Oh Raph, just kill me, put me outta my misery. _

_—-_

_ She's laughing? I'm ready to choke the life out of her, and she's _laughing_? What is wrong with this woman?_ He thought staring at her. Raphael didn't know if he should smack sense into her or have her committed. One thing was certain, she had been scared shitless for about thirty-seconds. Then, he had no clue what happened.

He expelled a deep breath. "I don't know what your deal is, I also don't care. All I do care about is that you STAY OUT OF MY ROOM. Ya got that? Why were you even in here? You still haven't answered me."

Trinity had managed to get ahold of herself enough to look at him strait. Her apologetic expression made his gut hurt for a second. He shook it off, waiting for the explanation of the century.

With a timid voice she answered, "I'm doing the agreement, cleaning the floors." It was at that moment he noticed the broom, mop, bucket, and trash can, also the fact his room was no longer covered in garbage. His eyes scanned the area.

"Why?"

She tilted her head to the side, wrinkling her brow.

"Ahh, why are _you_ cleaning the floors. You aren't the maid. What the shell is going on?" he asked.

"I asked Splinter if I could help out around here, and he said yes. I intended to only clean downstairs and maybe the bathroom, but he was pretty eager that I scrub _all_ the floors, including the bedrooms," Trinity said.

Raph's face fell.

"How much of the floor did you do?" he asked in a serious tone.

The color in her cheeks brightened to a deep pink as she pretended to look around the room casually. "Just what you see. The floor is what you walk on," she said, avoiding his glare.

_She's playing it off. Crap! That's what I get for leaving my _Hustler_ under the bed. _

"Excuse me, I still need to fill the bucket and mop. Or, don't you want me back in here?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

He regarded her, looking into those hazel gems. It pleased him knowing how awkward the magazine had made her. He smirked. It would be his little secret, for now.

"You, can mop," he said. She grabbed the bucket and headed towards the door. "Oh, and next time, make sure to put it back exactly where you found it." Trinity whirled around, but he was already walking passed her, out into the hall.

_That'll screw with her._


	16. Chapter 16 Lunch & Laughter

_**(Hope you are all enjoying this fanfic thus far. I haven't injected any personal input before or after my chapters, but I thought it a good time. I would love to hear your thoughts, so please leave me your reviews. This story goes on for many more chapters, with a definite end in sight inside my mind. Point being, there won't be any eternal cliff hangers, if you catch my drift. ;-) Okie dokie, carry on!) Also, I've went back and put titles on every chapter page.**_

**Lunch &amp; Laughter**

Raph stalked down the stairs to hear the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. He gritted his teeth. Obviously, his stuck up brothers heard the commotion, and also must've known full well about Trinity's so-called arrangement with Splinter. None had bothered to enlighten him.

As he walked through the living room, into the small eating area he could smell the lingering scent of lemons. Whichever cleanser she used was at least making the place smell nice, he'd give her that. When he saw his three comrades, leaning agains the center island, Raph narrowed his eyes at them. They greeted him with shared smirks.

"Real fricking cute," he snarled. "Who's fat idea was it to leave me outta the loop to let her clean the place, top to bottom? I might _actually _have a say in something around here, ya know."

Leo straitened, squared his jaw, and said, "Do you recall the meeting sensei asked us to yesterday? Well, _if_ you'd have joined us, then you'd have learned about the whole ordeal, including the fact it was sensei _himself_ that wanted her to clean our rooms."

Mikey put a three fingered hand to his mouth and snickered. His big periwinkle eyes sparkled, as he looked at Raph, then Leo. Donatello's smile faltered. His mind was focussed on Trinity. He had wanted to rush up to stop his older brother from being a bully, but the other two refused, insisting Raph would not do anything rash. Donnie looked at his red brother, trying to read his expression.

"What's with you, dork?" Raph barked.

"What all did you do? I mean, we heard you lose your temper."

Raphael scowled. "What's it to you? If you were so damned concerned you should've been there to protect her."

Donnie's jaw dropped. Even Mikey stopped laughing. To this Raph gave a wicked grin. Leo was the only one not fooled. He knew this game, that he was toying with the younger brothers.

"He's messing with you guys," Leo said, crossing his arms. "Did you even apologize for screaming in her face?"

"How do you know I was in her face?"

"You make a habit of getting up close and personal when you scream at someone. I know _you_, Raphael. Look, the main point here is that you could have told Master Splinter you weren't coming. Instead, you stood us up, which honestly, hurt him."

The malice that had been brewing left Raphael's face. The idea that he may have caused his father grief was an unwanted burden. In truth, he didn't know why he'd skipped out. He wasn't sure about much of anything anymore. Having a new person staying with them around the clock was not helping matters. He had been feeling distant from his family for a while, like his direction and theirs were divided. It hurt to think about, but he couldn't deny it. He had always been different from them with his emotions; he handled his fear and pain in a way completely unlike his mutant brothers and father. It was creating a chasm, a rift, growing further every day. The times they were all together, sitting and talking with no distractions was when it tugged at Raph the most. A heart to heart with sensei and the four boys was not at the top of his list.

—-

He met Leonardo's sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude. I just, have a lot," he said, then stopped. Raph let out a long, rough sigh. The leader didn't hesitate, he moved forward, pulled him in for a brotherly hug. His younger brother allowed it, which meant he needed it, a thing that didn't happen often anymore.

Leo felt Raph's body let go, the ridged stress, the uptight cockiness, all of it melted as he wrapped his green arms around him. His forehead leaned on Leo's shoulder, as he slumped forward.

Quietly, so the others wouldn't be able to hear, he said, "I know you've been struggling. I've seen it. Just know I'm here, when you are ready to let me in." Raph nodded against Leo's arm. He pulled out from the embrace.

Donatello and Michelangelo were silent, watching their older siblings. Raph felt embarrassed, he hated showing weakness in front of anyone.

"Ain't you two got something better to do than take notes on my life? I'm heading to the crapper next. D'ya want to follow and do a field study?" he asked.

Both Leo and Donnie groaned. Mikey laughed, slapping the table.

"That's a good one, bro. Gross, but good," he said.

—-

Donatello headed up to his room. The others were still in the kitchen, chatting while Michelangelo prepared a big lunch. He needed to see if Trinity was in fact all right, regardless if Raph was joking or not. He knew his brother's ability to intimidate. Why he had to be such a dick sometimes was beyond Donnie.

He could hear water sloshing as he entered his own quarters; she had started mopping Donnie's room. He tapped on the door frame to let her know he was there. Her head popped up, a smile forming on her face. He couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"It's still wet, but sure. It's _your_ room, silly." She grinned, then gave a wink. Donnie's stomach fluttered. _You're hopeless._ He thought.

He could see where the streaks from the mop were. To avoid stepping on the cleaned area he did a spinning flip, landing on the chair sitting by his desk. From there he leaped gracefully through the air, and landed behind Trinity without making a single noise. She watched the whole event, mouth wide open, eyes enlarged.

She turned to face him, looking up into his brown irises. "Holy moly, Donnie, that was amazing," she said, in an awed voice.

He shrugged. "Part of being a ninja," he said. It was cute how impressed she was with second year training skills. Donnie figured she must not follow any martial arts to be that blown away.

As he stood close to Trinity he could see the red flush of her skin and beads of sweat running from her forehead. She had been working hard to clean their home, even after they all tried to pick up after themselves. Then he remembered she mastered Raph's catastrophe solo.

"Hey, I couldn't help but hear some shouting earlier. Is everything okay?" he asked, trying not to sound nosey.

Trinity's face hardened. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Don. Your brother is just being his typical self. I mean, I guess that's typical, it's how he's been towards me since I've been here," she said as she went back to mopping.

_Great, is she pissed at me for asking, or pissed at Raphael? _

"No, that's Raph, in a nutshell… to everyone. Sorry, you had to go through that, whatever it was he did. Are you sure you're all right? If he hurt you in _any way_, I swear I'll…"

She quickly looked at Donnie and said, "No Donnie, he didn't even touch me. I don't think he ever would. Just got in my face and yelled, a lot. Now that I know it's not just me it'll be easier to slough off. Hard not to take it personally though, when I know he doesn't want me here. I will just try harder to stay out of his way," she said sadly.

"Hey," Donnie said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "don't get down about him. I honestly believe it's Raph who doesn't want to be here half the time. He's, hah, he's a tough one to crack, and I quit trying years ago. He's lucky Mikey and Leo still give a damn about him. Don't get me wrong, I love the big lug, I just don't understand him at all anymore."

Her hazel eyes stared at Donnie, as she listened. He didn't mean to expose that much of his family's disfunction. It just came out.

"Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about our problems," he said.

"No, that's fine. It helps me, ya know, get you guys."

"You want to _get us_?" Donnie asked, looking at her in a strange way.

"Is that bad?" Trinity asked.

"Nah-ah, just unexpected," Donnie said, smiling. After a moment of silence, he added, "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to him?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. But tell me, why didn't he know I was going to be cleaning?"

Guilt hung on Donnie's face as he squirmed. "Well, that was Master Splinter's decision. Raph skipped a meeting. As punishment, sensei said we shouldn't tell him about you cleaning the lair. I wasn't up for it, but I can't go against sensei," he said, shrugging.

"Oh," she replied. A discrete smile turned up her lips. "Your father is one of a kind."

Donatello laughed. "You want to take a break and come eat? Mikey's making lunch."

"Soon, this is the second to my last room. I'll see you down there in a few."

—-

By the time Trinity finished she felt sticky and gross. She was glad she had decided to wait until afterwards to shower. She really didn't want to join the guys, knowing she probably reeked, but then again, they had trained all morning and weren't going to be fresh daisies either. Plus, the thought of Mikey's cooking made her stomach roar. Hunger won over pride.

As she entered the kitchen they were mostly talking, the plates pretty much bare. She overheard Leo say something about comas, then everyone turned to look at her. Each greeted her warmly, with the exception of Raphael. He did not even turn her way.

"Did I miss the food?" she asked, almost whining.

"Nope, I made sure to save you a plate," Mikey said getting up to get it for her. She sat next to Donnie. He smiled, evidently pleased she made it in time to sit with them. Happy, Trinity put her hand on the arm he had resting on the table, and gave it a squeeze. It was a simple thing, just a little show of affection like a hand shake, punch in the shoulder, something she'd done in the past with friends. However, the look Donatello gave her was nothing like she had ever received from those friends. His chocolate brown eyes grew large, as his body froze. She thought she even felt him hold his breath. As she reconsidered her actions Mikey pushed his way between them, making her release her grip on Donnie's arm.

"Hope you like tunafish," he said. "I whipped up a totally awesome tuna salad on rye with the fixings."

"Sounds wonderful," she purred, "I'm starving."

As she ate Leo resumed talking. "They were suspended in that ooze, sleeping. Like Don said, in a coma like state. They were vulnerable, that's why I was able to disable the computer systems, frying their little brains."

"I would've bashed in the containment tubes, and ripped those suckers outta their dreams, played pop goes the Kraang with their wiggly heads," Raph muttered.

"I like that game," Mikey giggled.

"Focus, you two. If we left any trace of being there the company would know someone was on to them. I had to be careful," Leo said.

"We weren't careful before," Raph said loudly, "and it's obvious the Kraang are keeping shit to themselves, cuz no ones banging down our sewer doors. What makes you so sure _that building_ was one of the main ones? Hell, what makes you think the Kraang are even taking orders from this M&amp;R anymore. I don't see a link going but one way here. Did ya ever consider the Kraang are playing this company, biding their time, until they can attack?"

"That's a stupid idea! Isn't it Donnie? Donnie, yo 'D'!" Mikey said.

Donnie had been sitting quietly. At the sound of Mikey's prompt he started. "Wh-what?" he snapped.

"Donnie, is it even remotely possible the Kraang are waiting for an opportunity to overtake M&amp;R and conquer the world?" Leo asked.

Donnie cleared his throat. "I really don't think they have motive. Without Prime they have nothing to follow. They are a socially determinate species, contingent upon one source leadership, one that exercises extreme supremacy, and cannot be challenged. Without Prime they have no objective. That, along with the limited numbers of alien blobs remaining on earth, it leaves me to believe they'd be pretty docile.

"I've given it plenty of consideration, and concluded that M&amp;R must have found some of the Kraang's dormant droids, dissected one, and used the rest for their advanced medical equipment. Either they were able to crack into the Kraang mainframe, or somehow procured a deal with one of the blobs in exchange for Kraang secrets, leading to the other droid storage places, tech, and unfortunately mutagen. What scares me is just how far are M&amp;R Enterprises willing to go with this new information they are stealing. Do they even realize how dangerous it is? If so, does it matter to them? Because if they are aware of the possibilities, of how lethal Kraang chemicals truly are, then we are in for a hard fight."

Everyone sat silent as Donatello spoke. He was right. If the company knew the Kraang's ability for evil it made them just as evil. Leonardo's face became like stone.

"What is our next move then, Donnie? If that is really the case, how should we go about this?" Leonardo asked.

Donnie looked at the table and thought. He met Leo's dark blue eyes. "Let me do a quick scan of something before I answer that, Leo. It won't take long, I promise."

Leo nodded.

"Great, more gadgets from the geek," Raph mumbled.

"Do you have a better idea?" Leo asked, glaring at Raph.

"You know I do. But I've already been shot down, so I won't waste my time repeating it."

"Do you have anything to add, Trinity?" Donnie asked.

She about choked on her sandwich. He had caught her off guard.

She covered her mouth and asked, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've saw everything we did, but from a different perspective," Leo answered.

Raph rolled his eyes and grumbled. Leo shot him a dirty look.

She was speechless. "I-I wish there was something I could say to help, but it's not like I knew what I was seeing." She shrugged, frowning. Mikey patted her on the back.

"It's okay, little dudette. Hey, did you like the sandwich?" he asked, winking. She grinned.

"Mikey! Come on, stay on task. Well, if what Don says is true, lets go under that assumption. We need to take out M&amp;R Enterprises," Leo said standing.

"Finally, something I can get behind," Raph said.

"Donnie, will you be ready before tonight with that info?" Donnie nodded. "Good, cuz I've got a plan I'm working on, and I want to start asap. When we go out on patrol this evening we'll get a jump on it."

"Yeah boy, like a turtle do," Mikey said, brushing off his shoulder like a stud. Donatello shook his head, got up, and headed to his lab to check his data. "Sooo, Trinity," Mikey crooned leaning next to her, "I heard you cleaned our rooms. Did you like mine? It's awesome, right? Did you check out my comic book collection? I have way more than Raph, and I'll let you borrow any you want. He's stingy. He never lends out his comics, not even to his favorite bro." Mikey elbowed the red turtle, as he walked by.

Raph growled. Mikey laughed, wiggling his eye ridges at Trinity. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, I cleaned all the flooring upstairs. To be honest, I didn't really _look_ around. It felt weird. I didn't want to snoop." It was true of the last three rooms. After her encounter with Raph, she didn't need any more surprises.

Mikey stuck his lower lip out. "Aww, I was hoping you'd at least go through my underwear drawer."

"_Michelangelo_!" Leo shouted. He scowled at his little brother from the other side of the island.

Trinity was at a loss for words. She sat, shocked, eyes wide. Raph turned from the sink to see her expression and rumbled out laughter.

"I'm just _joking_. Relax man, even Raph got that. Like I'd wear underwear, _pffft_. Please, I go commando style when I put on pants," he said, giving Trinity a devious smile.

"Oh Mikey," she said, punching him in the arm.

"Hey!" he shouted, and rubbed it, pretending it hurt. "Now you gotta kiss it better." His light blue eyes twinkled.

"If that seriously hurt, you need to quit your night job," she said, patting him on the shell. She looked at Leo who was beaming.

"Not one word," Mikey said holding up a finger in front of Leo's face.

Trinity got up, took her plate and the others that were still on the table top, and went to the sink to set the dishes inside. The two brothers had thanked her as she did. Raph moved over, and sipped on a soda as he leaned his shell against the counter. He was within a few feet of Trinity, but wasn't glaring her direction, which was a relief.

"I need a shower. That's not going to interfere with anyone's schedule if I take one right now, is it?" she asked the small group. The orange and blue looked at her briefly, before quickly shaking their heads. She turned and faced the red directly. "How about you?" she asked.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She could tell he was uncomfortable, and trying to mask it.

"Do whatcha want, princess," he said.

"Great, I'm so looking forward to a hot, steamy shower. Oh, I'll be sure to lock the door, as well," she said as she walked passed Raph, flashing him a wicked grin. His emerald orbs doubled in size and she could've sworn he almost dropped his soda can.

_Ha! Take that, you cocky bastard. _Trinity thought as she left the room.


	17. Chapter 17 The Enemy

**The Enemy**

"Any luck?" Leo asked, as he walked into Donnie's lab. His brother was still clicking away at the keyboard of his laptop.

"I'm getting there, almost," Donatello replied, not bothering to stop.

Leo leaned over the chair and looked at the screen. He saw multiple windows open, all articles relating to M&amp;R Enterprises. He tried reading the largest window.

"_…a new medical breakthrough for the growing M&amp;R Enterprises, who early this year set themselves apart with ground breaking neuron-synthetic brain technology, is doing it yet again. It is rumored the mainly electronic/robotics company is researching a new medicine, a biochemical that is said to reverse some types of cancer…"_

Leonardo almost broke Donnie's chair from his fierce grip.

Donatello could feel his brother's intensity growing. He stopped typing.

"You're reading it, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Is this what you were looking into? If M&amp;R were solely responsible for re-batching the mutagen?" Leo asked. His voice was strained.

Donnie peered over his shoulder to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. Words did not need to be spoken. Leo pushed away, stormed across the room, and began to pace. Donnie sat silent, watching his leader and oldest brother loose control for a moment.

"After all that work, the years we spent almost getting killed, _hell_ getting trapped in their fucked up dimension, and just when we think we've won, destroyed the King Kraang, some _stupid humans_, the species we were trying to protect, bring it all crashing back to the surface for us to start all over again. Why are we _fighting_ this damn hard?" Leo was talking to himself, but the angry words spilled forth into the air. He turned to look at Donnie, shame and frustration painted on his face. He was struggling.

"I'm, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I need to go meditate." He rushed out from the lab.

Donatello turned his attention back to his work. He felt sorrow for Leo, having the weight of leadership on him all the time, and coping with the reality of this latest information. Even Donnie was upset; being a scientist himself had been tempted to use Kraang technology for good, but some lines one just did not cross. It was clear M&amp;R were fine with crossing such lines. The question remained, what were the turtles going to do about it?

Michelangelo walked in, humming. He strolled up to the desk, sat on the edge, and swung his feet in the air.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Donnie exhaled loudly. "I'm busy right now, Mikey. If you're bored go bother Raph."

Mikey frowned. "I did. He said to come pester you. Leo went to the meditation room, so don't send me to him, and Trinity is in the shower." His baby blue irises grew. "I could go see if she's done."

That got Donnie's attention. "Wrong! You will stay put. I don't need you peeping in on her, pervert. Honestly, how did I end up in a clutch with such crass creatures, out of all the eggs that could've hatched?"

"Look at it this way, we may actually be the best from the bunch," Mikey said, smiling and poking Donnie in the ribs.

"I highly doubt that. Mr. Hamato should've headed back to the pet store and requested his money be returned for you and Raph," Donnie said, as he swatted his little brother's hand. "Now, sit quietly, touch nothing while I get this printed. I'm almost finished."

Michelangelo blew a gust of air through his lips, and went back to swinging his legs. He started to hum again. That, Donnie could tolerate.

—-

Trinity headed to the lab to discard her dirty clothes. Both Mikey and Donnie were at his desk when she entered. They were looking at some papers and didn't see her walk in. After tossing her clothes in the corner she greeted them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Hey, didn't hear you. I just printed up some info for our mission tonight," Donnie said, smiling.

"Trinity," Mikey said, hugging her. Donnie's face instantly turned to a scowl. When the orange turtle let her go, he asked, "Did you enjoy yourself? I heard you mention to Raph you were looking forward to a _hot, steamy_ shower before you took it." He wiggled his eye ridges.

Her stomach sunk to the floor. What she figured was just dessert for the red brother had been taken out of context by the rest. She saw Donatello's expression, confused and hurt.

"I only said that because the other day when I showered he walked in on me," she said. Both brothers stared at her, their eyes popping out of their heads. "He didn't see anything, and he thought it was you, Mikey. That's why I made sure no one else needed to use the bathroom. I was only making a joke out of it, because Raph totally flipped out when he caught me. I guess he isn't much for joking."

"Aww, I wish I'd have known. I would've given him hell for ya," Mikey said, laughing.

"That must have been, terrifying. Are you okay?" Donnie asked, in a serious tone. He didn't find the humor in the situation.

"I'm fine, it just startled me. If anything, you should talk to Raphael. He's the one that probably needs counseling. It scared him half to death."

"Dude, what is wrong with that boy? If I were standing there looking at a hot, naked woman, you can bet the last thing I'd be feeling is scared," Mikey said. Donnie whacked him on the back of the head. "Owe!"

Trinity shook her head. In attempt to change the subject she asked Donnie if he found what he needed.

"Yes, and unfortunately, I wish my suspicions were wrong. Without going into details, I'll tell you that M&amp;R Enterprises are in fact the real enemy."

She looked at him, worry creasing her brow. They had figured as much, but to hear the confirmation that the company responsible for ruining her life were truly dangerous made her fearful, and not only for herself.

—-

In the dojo, Raph was lifting. He needed to clear his mind and pump some iron to get his muscles warmed up for that evening's trip to the surface. If they were lucky, they'd finally encounter some baddies, and he could unleash his wrath on worthy opponents instead of family for a change.

_…fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…_ He counted the reps to himself, concentrating hard on his breathing. In actuality, he never had to force the flow, it always came natural. For some reason he was distracted.

_…twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two…_ He slammed the barbell in the rack, the clang of metal ringing throughout the dojo. He sat up and heaved a few breaths.

_What the hell? Where is your head at? _He chided himself, but he already knew the answer. Trinity's snide remark after lunch had left more of an impression than he wanted to admit. He tried waving it off when both Leo and Mikey looked at him like he had grown five heads after she walked away. He even told Mikey to shove off when the little brother started pestering him later. All the pretending couldn't erase the truth, Raph had been shaken up, Trinity hit a nerve, and he hated it when someone got one over on him.

In all fairness he supposed he had it coming after his reaction to her being in his room. He had to say, she did a good job playing him like she did, and it could've been much worse. The thought made him smile slightly. Maybe his brothers were right, perhaps she wasn't so bad if she could dish it out as much as take it. It didn't mean he was going to fall all over himself to get next to her though. He figured he could at least back off on the aggression, a tad. There were going to be ground rules. For one, she needed to respect his space and stay out of his way. It was their home, not hers.

—-

Leonardo broke Raph's reverie, as he stalked out from the meditation room, a stern, gritty expression on his face. He looked at Raphael from the corner of his sapphire eye, gave a swift nod with his head towards the door, signaling for the red ninja to follow. Without a word, Raph got up, getting behind his leader and followed.

They walked into Donatello's lab. The orange and purple ninjas were standing near the desk with Trinity, talking. Leo walked directly up to his brainy brother.

"You got it?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Donnie could detect the seriousness in Leo's demeanor. After the sudden loss of his mental restraints and several minutes to reflect on the inner self, Leo was once again in absolute mastery of his mind and body. The cold, sullen gleam from his ultramarine spheres made Donatello shudder inside. It had been ages since he'd witnessed the eldest become so acute and grave.

"Yeah, got the print outs of the top articles," Donnie said calmly.

Leo nodded, not breaking eye contact. He turned to the youngest, who had been gazing at Trinity.

"Michelangelo, we all need to meet in the dojo, now." With that he walked out, Raph and Donnie in tow. Mikey watched the three ninjas leave.

"Looks like duty calls, Chickadee. Guess I'll see ya later. Let me know if Raph tries to retaliate. I'll help ya get his ass back," he said, winking, then left to run after his brothers.


	18. Chapter 18 Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!

**Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go! (Part 1)**

The four ninjas held a meeting to go over Donatello's new found information from the internet. The fact that M&amp;R Enterprises were personally responsible for harboring the mutagen made the company their number one target.

"I say we take out those suckers, no more pussyfooting!" Raph growled, after reading the sheet Donnie handed him.

"When have we ever acted on impulse? We need a strategic plan," Leo said.

"Forget that! These nerds aren't like Shred-Head or the Kraang. Sure, they might have security, but we can blow past that, no problem. Let's find out where each of them lives and get 'em in their sleep," Raph said, flexing his muscles and cracking his knuckles, ready to go.

"Absolutely not!" Donnie shouted. "We can't drop in on them like that."

Leo had held up his hand, glaring at Donatello, a warning to hush. "Raphael, a shinobi does not attack an unarmed. Where is the honor? Besides, these are humans, that we've never encountered, we owe them a chance to explain, and possibly change their minds. No blood will be shed before that happens."

Tension mounted between the two, like in times past whenever Leonardo asserted his leadership and Raphael tried to thwart it. They remained locked in a stare down, emerald verses sapphire, for a few heavy moments.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Michelangelo asked, breaking the silence. "What's the plan? I want to take care of these creeps so they leave Trin alone."

Donnie raised an eye ridge, looked at his younger brother, and said, "_Trin_?"

Mikey shrugged, smiling. "My nick-name for her." Donnie rolled his eyes.

—-

All four stood atop an apartment building, scoping out the medical supply warehouse a block away. Leonardo was crouched down, looking through an eyeglass. Donnie had his technical goggles on, fiddling with the infrared feature. Michelangelo had climbed to the top of a nearby billboard, and scanned the surrounding area, checking for any thugs or wandering late night peeps who could pose a threat. Raph leaned up against the stairwell wall, arms crossed, eyes seething.

Leo stood, put the retractable spyglass in his side, and turned to his brothers. The three came to him. "We know what to do. Don, you and Raph, together. Mikey, you're with me." They all nodded in agreement.

The groups split in two. The orange and blue leaped from roof top, to roof top, flipping through the cool, night air. Purple and red jumped to the ground, hitting the pavement seamlessly. They peered around the corner of the building, before taking to the shadows to move through the alleyways, mimicking their brothers above. The plan was to break into M&amp;R Enterprises' medical supply warehouse from the top and bottom.

—-

"Just let me jimmy it," Raph said from behind Donatello. He waited, impatiently, while the purple ninja struggled with the small gadget. He'd hooked up the wires and preceded to run a series of algorithms to unlock the entire system, allowing all four brothers access. It was taking him longer than he previously figured.

"Give it time, Raph. This is actually a good sign. It means they're being extra careful with this place, which means it's important. My guess, we're gonna find what we came for," Donnie said, his large brown eyes gleaming. They never left the little screen.

Raph was leaning against the brick wall, keeping guard. He looked at his nerd brother, the reflection of light glaring off his lenses. He only wore glasses when working on intricate things. They made him resemble a total geek that much more. Raph shook his head.

"Can you speed it up?" he grunted.

"Almost, almost," Donnie said to the device. He ignored the red ninja's prompting. "Come on, one more code." His pupils enlarged, as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. Raphael sighed.

The device chimed. "Yes," Donnie sang. He quickly unplugged the wires. He pushed a button on his T-phone and said, "It's a go," into it. He pocketed both, then stood.

"Can we get on with this," Raph said more as a statement than a question. Donnie nodded in agreement. The two ninjas carefully crept inside the warehouse through a side window. Even though the security system had been dismantled, they wanted to remain in the shadows in case a living guard was present.

Raph slid through the window first, casting his vivid green eyes in a wide arc as he dropped like a feather to the floor. His brother was a whisper behind him. Two ninjas, became shadows of the area, creeping without a sound, disguised with the night. From what they both could see the enormous area housed rows of large crates, one stacked upon another.

Donatello approached a nearby crate. A label was stuck to the front. He lowered his infra-red goggles to read it in the gloom.

"Hey Raph," he whispered, "pry the top off this. I want to see if the contents match what's listed."

Without speaking his red brother stepped up, brushing him aside, using his sai like a crowbar. After a couple wrenches the lid squeaked off, nails still protruding through the wooden top like metal teeth. Donnie kept the goggles on to peer inside.

"Guess that's good," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Come on genius, let's find us some useful shit," Raph said.

—-

"Not a sound, Michelangelo," Leo reminded the orange ninja for the third time.

"I _know, Leo_. Stop saying that," Mikey said, getting edgy.

Blue and orange were making their way down the elevator shaft. After breaking in through the ventilation system they had squeezed past wiring to land inside the dark enclosure. Even though the building was built to be used for storage it resided in a nicer neighborhood, completely unlike the other ramshackle, deteriorating ones back in lower Manhattan. From what the two brothers could tell this warehouse had a couple levels to it, hence the elevator.

Without speaking, Leo motioned for Mikey to stop, exit the shaft, and check the top floor. The orange ninja nodded once. Leo took a katana, using the blade to wedge between the thick metal doors of the elevator. Michelangelo hooked four green fingers around one side, as Leo grabbed the other, and working together they pried the doors apart.

Their heads peaked inside. Darkness greeted them. One at a time, they somersaulted into the room, the heavy door chuffed closed. Leo waited against the wall, allowing his night vision to take over. Soon, he could make out the surroundings. It looked like an office space in the cramped attic, multiple file cabinets lined along the walls, half a dozen desks each with a cheap computer and landline phone atop it, and a water cooler in the corner. He kept his senses keen, knowing there could still be someone watching.

"Snooze fest," Mikey said from beside him.

Leo grit his teeth, releasing a low growl. The orange ninja heard, and stiffened instantly. The blue continued to scan, searching for anything out of the ordinary. His ninja senses weren't tingling.

"You feel anything, Mikey?"

"Notta," Mikey answered. He walked over to one of the desks, sat in the swivel chair, and perched his feet up with his arms behind his head. "So, what would they use this space for? I mean, why keep an office here?"

Leo looked at the simple set up and shook his head. He headed to the file cabinets, opening a drawer. What resembled hundreds of files rolled out, manilla folders with papers jutting out stretched the full length. He stuck a thumb into one, reading the title. It meant nothing to Leo.

"This is more Donatello's expertise," he said, reaching for his T-phone. He flipped it open, texted the purple ninja, and stuck it back. He looked over to Michelangelo, whom was spinning around in the chair. Leo strode over and grabbed the chair, halting it instantly. Mikey almost fell out, grabbing onto the armrests to save himself from spilling forth.

"Knock it off," Leo said, getting right in his face.

"Chill, nothing's up here," Mikey said, defensively.

"Maybe not this particular floor, but what about the lower levels?"

Just as Leo was going to whack his brother upside the head movement from the stairwell caught his attention. He pulled his blades, crouched behind the desk, Mikey doing the same with his chucks. They held their breath, until the movement revealed itself to be the purple and red ninjas.

Raph and Donnie slunk up the steps and into the office space. Leo stood, the singing of metal piercing the silent air as he sheathed his katanas. The two came up to them.

"What did you see downstairs?" Leo asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing but crates of medical supplies, go figure. Stacks and stacks of crates ready to be shipped, invoiced and everything," Donatello said.

"Sure they aren't hiding something in those?" Leo asked.

"You want all one thousand boxes opened and gone through, do it yourself. Don and I popped the tops on a couple random ones to check," Raph said. He crossed his arms.

"Fine. Donnie, you think you could take a look at some of these files? They were greek to me. Then after that, try taping into these computers," Leo said to purple.

"I can manage that, but what are you guys gonna do?" he asked as he started the task.

"I ain't playing secretary," Raph grumbled.

"Good, cuz you'd look butt-_ugly_ in a skirt," Mikey snickered.

"This place has another level to it. I can feel it," Leo said, smirking.

Mikey and Raph exchanged puzzled looks. Donnie had been scouring the files, he stopped, and looked up.

"There wasn't a stair case leading to a basement," Donnie said.

"None that you saw," Leo responded, an eye ridge raised.

Raph and Mikey smiled.

"Let's do this. _Super spy_," Mikey said, holding his big hands up and wiggling all six green digits.

"Have fun with'at, brainiack," Raph mocked, looking at Donatello.

The three walked by Donnie, leaving him to his task. He sighed.

—-

"Told you," Leo said, watching Raph pry the fake panel away from the wall. It had been hidden well, behind the cleaning cart inside the janitor's closet.

"Wonder what they pay ole Joe to keep his mouth shut while he's mopping?" Mikey said, teasingly.

"Maybe it ain't _Joe_. They probably employ Kraang to clean up their shit. Cheaper and less risky," Raph said. The metal popped. He grinned. Leo returned the gesture.

The three peered into the dark opening. It looked like an endless black hole, no noise or light came through.

"Hmm, that's different. Last one had their mainframe hooked to the sleeping brains. I could hear it. This is, different," Leo said, slowly.

Mikey turned to the leader. "Is that good, or bad?"

"Neither. Let's go," Raph said, taking a step inside the mysterious doorway. He would've been thankful to have Don's glow in the dark _geek googles _to help him see, but would never admit that to any of his brothers. He used his hands to feel along both sides of the wall, keeping his emerald orbs wide so the inkiness could fade, as his night vision took control.

Behind him he heard Leo breathe deeply. He knew fearless was using every sense available, smell, sound, touch, taste until the bleak resided, tricks Master Splinter had taught them. He hoped Mikey would remember that training, or they'd all wind up flattened by the numbskull when he tripped.

Leo allowed Raph to go first, he trusted his brother's inner sentience. They all moved like shadows, slow, steady, and soundless. The floor was flat, no stairs, and still no light shining from anywhere. It seemed like they were walking a strait, narrow hallway. How far did the passage go before it turned? Just as the thought occurred to both Leo and Raph, something bumped the red ninja's foot.

"Leo, it's a dead end," he whispered.

"There has to be another hidden door. No way this leads to an empty space," the blue banded ninja said, groping the wall. His brothers did the same.

"Hey, guys, I think I got-" Mikey started then his voice disappeared.

"What Mikey?" Raph asked, but the orange ninja didn't answer.

Leo couldn't feel Mikey's presence. A surge of panic stung him before he immediately regained control. His hands reached for Mikey, to the place he'd been. His green fingers gripped empty air.

"_Mikey! _Quit joking around, or I'll knock yer head off," Raph growled, a note of fear tainted his words.

"He isn't here," Leo said calmly.

"What?" Raph barked, bumping into Leo. "Where'd he go?"

"Easy," Leo said, turning Raph's direction, "don't loose your head. I think he found a doorway. Just, feel your way around over to where he was, but carefully. I think he may've slipped, or fell."

Leo felt Raph muscle passed him. Their bodies too big for the crowded space, he was smushed face first into the wall, limbs sprawled out, and every last breath knocked out of him by his brute brother.

"_Oof_," Leo coughed. "Watch your step." He could hear Raph's rough skin scraping across the wall, frantic to find access the their little brother.

"Got it," Raph said. "Another trapdoor, it pushes in like a garbage or laundry chute."

The two looked inside the pivoting door. A soft glow emanated from somewhere below. The building definitely had a basement. Without thinking Raph pushed his way through, and slid down the chute. Leo sighed, then followed his brothers.


	19. Chapter 19 Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go! Part2

**Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go! (Part 2)**

Donnie wondered if his brothers had discovered whatever Leonardo suspected was hiding in the building. He didn't mind being left alone to fish through stacks of papers and re-hook up his homemade, handheld computer hacker. In fact, it thrilled him he was getting to use it twice in one night. The tasks he'd been given were exactly what he enjoyed doing. Though, he preferred to keep those opinions to himself, else red and orange ridiculed Donnie relentlessly. It was bad enough to be the nerdy geek back at the lair, but to always carry the stigma, and hazing that went with it was another story. Especially when his two boneheaded brothers didn't seem to appreciate it.

So far the files were proving to be shipping statements on clients, order forms for special materials, and other boring business forms. It all appeared legit, nothing shady.

_Why wouldn't it? This is right out in the open, in a business district. I'm sure it has human employees, with Howard _Mitchell _and Chad _Rogers_, the two gurus of M&amp;R, stopping in here to check on it every once in a while. Why chance any illegal actions?_

He closed the drawers of the cabinets. His device was already hooked into one of the computers, running a preset code to crack the system, copy it, and send it back to his laptop at the lair. The little screen read 87% complete, only a few minutes left. He sat in the swivel chair to wait.

He pulled out his T-phone, checking to make sure none of the others had tried messaging. Nothing. He expelled a long gust of air. He hoped they found something useful. He wanted to go home with good news, to pull Trinity aside and tell her he was closer to stopping the monsters who threatened her.

That thought lingered in his mind_. He could see her sitting on his desk, the only light coming from his small lamp, illuminating her porcelain face. His brothers would be sleeping or meditating, not around to disrupt them. He could be alone… with her._

A shaky breath escaped Donatello as he leaned his head against his hand. Imaginations were like a drug when he let them play out, unable or refusing to pull away from their distractions.

_He stood before her, looking down into those perfect amber, jade spheres, the colors mixing together like flecks of gemstones immersed in rock. He loved how they changed, dependent upon where she stood, the source of light reflecting in them. They gauged him, wondering if she would be crushed or relieved by his latest news. He possessed the knowledge, to lift up or dash her hopes, a few simple words could have her swooning happily in his arms, or crumpled in a devastated heap, needing his strong hands to…_

Donnie sighed softly, letting the image of Trinity falling against his hard body invade every coherent thought.

The device chirped, alerting him the computers had been tapped into. All their source files would be instantly sent through the wires to his lab. He unplugged, pocketing his triumphant tool, a smile glued to his face at its performance.

_Do I text Leo, or just head down?_ He thought. Better to play it safe, he texted his brother, and waited for a response. _Where was I? Oh yeah… my strong hands._

—-

He landed on Raph, a satisfying _thwack _as he smacked into his red brother's side. Pay back for the rude assault in the passageway. He heard Raph grunt, trying to get up. At least they could finally see in the faint glow. Leo stood, brushed himself off, and looked around. It looked like a small closet. It was wider than the space they were just in, a good three feet square. It was bare, only the chute entered it.

"So where's Mikey?" Raph asked.

Leo pointed to the wall and said, "Look for another door."

Raph growled, obviously over the whole secret passage ordeal. Of course, that would've been right up Mikey's alley. No surprise he was ahead of them.

"Here," Leo said, sliding a wooden panel up. White light spilled into the tiny room. Raph crawled underneath, followed by his brother.

—-

"Yo, 'bout time you guys caught up," Mikey said while they were still kneeling.

"Ever heard of waiting, stooge?" Raph said angrily.

"You should have remained where we could find you, Michelangelo," Leo said, less angry. He still scolded the orange ninja for not staying at a post.

"Technically, I did. Now, you gonna gripe, or come with me so I can show you what I found?" The two other ninjas sighed before heading after their little brother.

They had stumbled into a medium sized room, lit by old style, hanging florescent light fixtures, the lulling hum almost nostalgic. Some trash cans were off to one side, a large circuit board was against one wall, a metal cabinet sat along another, with other various items scattered. The whole room had no organization, just a muddle of miss matched things thrown together.

"What're we looking at? A room messy as your's?" Raph joked.

"This," Mikey said, motioning for the two to join him. He walked over to a far corner. There was a medical crate half open, a couple surgical instruments laying on the lid. Next to it were familiar plastic cables and wires entangled, sparkling with electrical current. Leo's eyes ran along the flow of tentacle like cords, knowing all too well what they were. Further, almost behind the crate propped up in an old office chair, sat a Kraang droid, motionless. His breath hitched.

Mikey sensed the reaction, and held up a hand. "It's okay, it's not active. I checked," he said. With a fist he knocked on the dummy's head.

"Why would you do that alone?" Leo snapped.

"Same reason you did the other night," Mikey said, glaring. "He's plugged in somewhere, being fed. Must be nappy time."

Raph looked at the gadgets, then back at the robot. He noticed cuts and gouges in the outer structure. As he crouched down, he inspected the dormant blob inside the fake body. That too looked bruised. His eyes glanced back to the medical tools, something about the way they were spread out, ninja senses were prickling.

Leo had been busy typing keys on his T-phone. _Clack!_ He slapped it closed. He spotted Raph's inquiry.

"What is it?" he asked. Raph put a finger to his lips. He was onto something. Leo cleared his mind, the distractions of his youngest brothers dissolved, as he let the surroundings sink into his sensory. All at once he felt another presence. How it escaped them all was surprising. Of course, they had been preoccupied, arguing, worried. It just proved how much training they yet required, their differences still the hinge pin to undo years of hard work.

Both orange and red ninjas swept the sides of the room, careful to check possible hiding spots. Leo obeyed that inner voice. It spoke louder than his own conscience at times. He could see plainly the path left by their guest; he'd been fixing the droid, probably heard Mikey, got scared, threw the tools on top of the crate, then fled-

In one fluid motion Leonardo reached behind the crate. His hand clamped down on something firm, and he jerked it free from the hiding spot. A shrill screech rang out.

"Another one," Mikey called.

"Yeah, and he looks a little worse for wear," Raph added. Both ninjas joined the blue leader. Leo kept a lock on the droid, it wasn't getting the better of him. It was true, it had suffered some recent injuries.

"What happened to you?" Raph asked it. "Have an alien spat?"

"Kraang refuses to speak to the turtles. Turtles are an enemy. Kraang cannot trust enemy," its typical robotic voice retorted.

"Same ole, same ole," Mikey said. "Come on, Kraang dude, why you playing doctor with your droid buddy? Don't you guys usually have big machines to do that junk for you?"

Raph and Leo exchanged a look, he was correct.

"Why are you fixing him, and down here? Where are the rest of the Kraang?" Leo asked.

"Kraang will not answer. Kraang cannot trust turtles. Turtles are an enemy of the Kraang."

"Wait a minute!" Raph said, getting in the droid's dummy face. "I recognize these wounds. You're one of the droids we kicked the snot out of the other night. That's why you aren't talking to us."

"Affirmative," it said.

"We creamed like seven, though. Where are the rest?" Mikey asked, looking around the room.

"Terminated. Kraang did not survive the attack of the turtles. Only Kraang and his associate Kraang."

"How many Kraang are there total?" Leo asked.

It didn't answer. Merely stared dead into space.

"Ok, how did you get to earth? Did you cross from Dimension X or were you left here?"

Still nothing, dead eyes.

"Fine, last question, and if we don't get any answers you'll join the other five Kraang. Are you working for humans?"

That made the Kraang snap, its eyes looked directly at Leonardo. "How do you know about the humans, the humans that control the Kraang?"

"Getting somewhere now," Raph muttered.

"Are they called M&amp;R Enterprises?" Mikey asked, not wanting to be left out.

Its head rotated to face him. "Affirmative."

"So, M&amp;R are leading a bunch of Kraang. You won't tell us how many, or how ya all got here. Just from what we've seen, my guess is they don't treat yous too good," Raph said.

"Kraang is a slave. Humans have made Kraang a lesser life form. The other Kraang have no former recollection of Kraang Prime, where Kraang should be, what Kraang should be doing. There are no contacts to Dimension X. All Kraang is lost. Dormant for, so long. Kraang stuck in stasis. Then, humans - humans with Kraang knowledge to make systems run."

The three ninjas all stared at the droid, astounded by how much information it had shared.

"Why are you listening to them if they're so mean?" Mikey asked.

"Kraang does not compute the question. Kraang can hear well. Listening is not affected by one's actions, good or bad."

"Ah, what he's trying to say is, why are you following them? M&amp;R are not your leaders. In the absence of Kraang Prime, who becomes your acting superior?" Leo asked, getting irritated.

"Kraang has no superior. Kraang Prime is our leader."

"Okay, then why the hell ya obeying a bunch of nerdy humans dressed in lab coats?" Raph asked, arms crossed.

"Kraang has no choice. Must do what we are programmed to do. Kraang's robot bodies have been altered by humans. The humans are smart. Kraang and Kraang have been trying to override their default setting."

"Whoa, you mean you and him?" Leo pointed to the other Kraang sitting in the chair.

"Negatory. Kraang is not here."

"Are you two the only Kraang undermining the humans?" Leo asked.

"Affirmative."

"What's wrong with you, chumps? When you guys were following King Kong nothing stopped ya. Suddenly, a couple chess club geeks fiddle with yer bells and whistles and '_Ooh we can't do nothing_'. Why ain't the other Kraang doing the same as you two goons?" Raph asked.

"Kraang does not have to answer the turtles. Turtles have always been an enemy to Kraang, undermining Kraang's plans, stopping Kraang, hurting Kraang. Kraang can tell red angry turtle to go to the place below earth that burns hotter than the sun, the one that exists in religious beliefs. HA, HA, HA HA."

Leo and Raph swiveled their heads to look at each other, eye ridges raised. Clearly this particular Kraang was a candidate for PTSD back on Dimension X. Mikey gave voice to their thoughts.

"Wow, Kraang gone _loco_," he said making a looping motion with one finger by his head.

"No shit," Raph added, "so do we trust anything he said? I mean, some of it sums up what we were thinking."

Leo regarded the Kraang, studying it with his cold blue eyes. If what the alien said was true, that they were indeed working for the humans, that their droid suits were compromised by M&amp;R, and that these two Kraang had been beaten by the brothers recently, it stood to reason they had been in the warehouse the night they discovered Trinity, the night of the mutagen.

"What do they want with the mutagen? How did you even make more? The ingredient for that stuff comes from Dimension X?" Leo asked.

The blob growled. "Just because turtles destroyed Kraangs' home does not mean you erased all of Kraang or our secrets. Kraang still had numbers ready to be deployed here on earth, to be used in the great day of Kraang Prime.

"Kraang has resources waiting to be used. M&amp;R has used Kraangs' own tactics at getting information from Kraang, and stolen Kraangs' technology. Some Kraang are weak. The, humans found where the last containment of mutagen is stored. Turtles destroyed most, but Kraang still had some. Ha ha ha. Turtles will never find last of mutagen. Kraang will never tell the turtles."

"Wanna bet," Raph growled. He stepped up to the droid, grabbed the blob inside with a large green hand. It squealed and wiggled.

"Raph, cool it," Leo hissed. "If you hurt it we loose any chances at finding out more."

"Yeah, and he sounds so helpless and sad, dude," Mikey moaned. Both brothers turned to stare at him. "What? I kinda feel bad for the poor little blobby glob. Just saying." He shrugged.

"Raph slammed the alien back into its droid, roughly.

"Talk," he shouted.

"NEVER," it said. "Humans possess the mutagen now. They do not trust Kraang with it. They think we are even more incompetent than before. STUPID humans. If Kraang Prime were here he would change them into slugs. Humans have left Kraang to basements and factories until Kraang can be of use again."

"Aww, too bad. Don't they realize you have such a hard adversary?" Raph said sarcastically.

"STUPID humans know noting of the turtles! Kraang keeps Kraang issues to Kraang selves."

Leo blinked, trying to process the absurd grammatical twists of the sentence. It amazed him how Raphael was able to pull so much information out of the insane alien. His brother had a knack for interrogation. He would have to praise him later.

"So, let me get this strait, M&amp;R, the _stupid_ _humans _program you guys to make a lot of the gizmos, after _ripping off_ your own designs, I might add. Then, you dumb o'kraang-a-tangs do the dirty work, and don't even ask for HELP when we come in to bust up productions? Don't ya think they would've, oh I don't know, given ya some security, maybe a guard or mace to protect your dumb, squiggly asses with. That might've been helpful, yeah." Raph finished his rant with a knock, knock pudding head face.

The Kraang alien opened its insidious green eyes. In a flash it leaped from the metal housing, hissing, as it flew towards Raph. He had a mere second to react. The blob was a pinkish bullet rushing at his face, its sharp, little, razor teeth bared. In a defensive stance he threw up his arm. It clamped down, all thirty some fangs sinking into his green flesh.

"AHHHHHH!" he roared, jumping up. He flung his arm, trying to release the crazed monster. It hung on, snarling like a rapid dog. Blood seeped from its mouth, ran down Raph's forearm, and splattered the floor. "Get this som'bitch off me!" he screamed.

"Hold still," Leo ordered. His swords were already out. He had saw the movement, not knowing what the alien was up to. As his brother stood, arm held out strait, Leo took his blade and put it against the alien's side.

"Release him, or I'll kill you," he said. There was no hint of question in his voice. Leo meant business. The Kraang's eyes stared at him, glowing a psychotic green. Raph grunted a sound of pain. In a swift strike, Leo ran the blade through the blob. It instantly fell back, screeching, its own purple thick fluid coating Raph and the floor.

Mikey came up to his brother, inspecting the wound. "We gotta get him to Don. This needs stitches."

"I'm fine," Raph said with a grunt. Always the tough guy.

The blob writhed in agony, dark gooey blood pooling around it, tentacles twitching. Its body had been practically sliced in two by Leo's katana.

"Serves the little fucker right," Raph said, inspecting his brother's handy work. "Hey, thanks, that thing's bite is worse than its bark."

"Not too bad, yourself, Raph. I wasn't getting anywhere with the inquisition. You got it to spill all kinds of info. Now we know we were right and where to go from here," Leo said. He smiled, and patted Raph on the shoulder of the arm that wasn't wounded.

"Ok, I love the brotherly bonding, but we _need_ to get outta here. This place gives me the heebie-jeebies and Raph's loosing blood fast.

"Hey, um Leo, how _do_ we get out of here?" Mikey said looking around.

"Shimmy up the chute?" Raph said sarcastically. All though he knew perfectly well he wasn't shimming anything with his arm ripped up.

Leo called Donnie. They discussed the situation and Donnie estimated the elevator may have a secret lock on it, to reach the lower level. He tinkered while the three waited. After ten minutes they heard what sounded like a machine's whir.

"Over here," Mikey called them back to the sliding panel.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Raph said.

"Guess we could have taken the elevator down here instead," Leo said, shrugging. The elevator doors opened inside the small closet, at the bottom of the chute they had fallen from. "At least we're leaving, and we got what we came for."

"You are going right into my lab when we get back," Donnie said, eyeing Raph's arm. The red ninja grumbled.


	20. Chapter 20 Wounded & Worried

**Wounded &amp; Worried**

They arrived back to the lair at almost three a.m. Trinity had fallen asleep on the couch, her laptop and notebook open on the coffee table in front of her. The guys assumed she had tried working to stay up waiting for them. Before they'd left on the mission, she had displayed a great deal of anxiety, worrying about their safety. None of the brothers were really used to someone showing outward concern, even past girlfriends. Mostly because significant others were not allowed to know certain aspects of their night duties, for safety sake. Out of the four, Donatello took to it the most, delighting in Trinity's affection.

"Sit still, you big green baby," Donnie said, tugging his brother's arm.

"This is pointless. I've gotten love bites worse than this. It'll heal on its own," Raph snarled. He hated being stitched up, sitting still, waiting, and stinging antiseptics.

"Okay, now I need to wash my brain to get that last image out of my head. And, for your information, this does require stitches. That Kraang must've been livid to inflict this much damage. What'd you do to piss him off?" Donnie looked up, caught Raph's green eyes shining. He sighed. "Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to," he said passively.

After another ten minutes he had the wound sterilized, sewn, and wrapped. Raph grunted a thanks and left to hit the hay. They were all exhausted. With the adrenaline long spent, their bodies craved sleep.

Donnie yawned. He got up, ready to leave to his own room. He looked over at Trinity's private corner and empty cot. She wouldn't get a good night's sleep on their lumpy, uncomfortable couch. If he was careful, he could slip her into bed without her ever waking.

In the living room, he gazed down at the small body resting in a curve. Her hair was strewn over the cushions, one sock kicked off laying on the floor, her T-shirt twisted around her midsection; she had not been sleeping peacefully. He smiled, glad he thought to move her.

With gentle hands, he slipped them under her soft frame. A silent moan escaped in her sleep, but she didn't stir. He lifted her up, cradling Trinity in the crook of his arms. It still amazed him how light she was, like carrying a tiny child. She was so small compared to Donatello. The thought made his pulse quicken, their size difference meant more than just stature. He could feel his neck and face heating up.

As he entered the lab her head rolled into his plastron. He felt the softness of her cheek, could see the outline of her pretty face touching him. His heart thumped harder. Could she hear it?

_God, you're beautiful. _

Trinity exhaled. Donatello stopped, continued looking at her, captivated. Why did he fall so hard? When he found that certain one, he went right over the edge, no turning back, and his brothers just didn't understand. It wasn't like he lusted after every attractive female on the planet the way Michelangelo did. Could he help it if he didn't guard his heart behind a metal shield like Leonard, keeping the women he cared about at a weapons distance away? Then there was Raphael, the hot tempered, over sexual brother, that didn't have a problem using gutter sluts, a very disrespectful term his brother coined, and paying prostitutes to _get off, _seeing no use of a real girlfriend. He was nothing like them, especially when it came to his taste in women.

It would've been easy to hold her all night, rock her in his arms, lulling her to sleep, but she deserved a warm bed to spread out in. He set her down carefully. At once, she nestled into the cot, as Donnie pulled up the quilt. He ran his hand through her auburn hair. Her features relaxed, she was at ease. He stroked the side of her face with one large, green finger, savoring the smooth texture. He had been looking forward to revealing good news when they had gotten back, telling her in private. That would have to wait till morning. She needed sleep. Who knew how long she sat up worrying. The thought made Donatello smile. He reluctantly moved away from the cot, headed to his quarters, and turned in for the night, his dreams imbued with Trinity's face.

—-

The next morning Trinity awoke, surprised to be in her bed. It didn't take long to figure out that one of the guys had carried her while she slept, and which one.

"Donnie," she muttered with a smile, shaking her head. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before, and wanted to wash up before getting a clean pair on. After digging through her piles next to the cot, she grabbed the day's choice, then headed for the bathroom.

Out in the living area she noticed how eerily quiet the lair was. Trinity had been the last to rise for the length of her stay, the guys always up training or active well before she ever awoke. That day they were nowhere. Even the dojo looked dark, without the typical grunts and clashing of weapons. Fear gripped her. _What if they hadn't made it back safe? _ She thought.

She ran to the kitchen. It was empty. Next, to Master Splinter's room. He would be awake, though likely meditating. She didn't like to interrupt, but the worry was growing, churning her stomach.

She tapped on the bamboo door. As she was expecting the rat, she gasped when Leo answered. "Oh, I, I," she stammered.

"Trinity," he said, shocked to see her awake so early. "Is everything all right? It's only 6:45. Is something wrong?" He stepped out of his master's room to address her.

She felt stupid. "No, I'm fine. I just thought," she kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at him. "Don't you guys train around this time?" she asked timidly.

He chuckled. "Master Splinter and I decided to give them a day off after last night," he said. She looked up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"What happened?" she asked in a rush. "I was so worried about you all. Splinter said you'd be fine, but I had a feeling something might go wrong." Her brows were creased, eyes large and pouty. Leo thought she was actually kind of cute when she worried. He grinned.

Her frown deepened. "I don't understand, what's funny?" she asked.

"Sorry, nothing is funny. Everything went very well last night. We are all fine, Trinity, I promise. The guys are just tired, so I let them sleep in. We ninjas do that from time to time, but only when the leader gives the okay," he said, and winked. She finally relaxed, and gave him a smile.

"Man, I'm relieved nobody got hurt," she said.

"Well, I said we're fine, but Raph did suffer a small injury. Nothing he can't handle though. He's too stubborn and ornery to let a little thing like that slow him down."

Trinity's interest was peaked. "What happened?"

Leonardo proceeded to tell the story of the Kraang attacking Raph, him flailing around like an idiot at first to get it off, and how Leo saved the day. Of course, he bragged himself up a little bit, no harm in portraying the hero. She smirked, knowing full well his intention.

—-

While Trinity showered Leo made instant oatmeal for the both of them. He wasn't as skilled as Mikey in the kitchen, but at least he put forth the effort. She walked in, seeing the two bowls on the island, and Leo pouring them each a glass of orange juice.

"Dang, I was going to make you guys breakfast," she said, hands on her hips. Leo looked up, nervous. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I-I, um, thought you'd like this," he said hesitantly.

She felt horrible. "Oh no, Leo, that's not what I meant. Yes, this is wonderful, and you shouldn't have, really. I just wanted to treat you guys to a nice homemade breakfast after your late night."

He smiled. "You cleaned our entire lair from top to bottom yesterday. Now, you want to _cook_? Trinity, remember you are still our _guest_. Besides, I thought you said you didn't like cooking?" he asked, pushing a full glass towards her.

"Well, I didn't say it would taste good, just that it would be homemade," she said, then took a sip.

Leo choked, spraying juice onto the table top. Embarrassed, he wiped his chin. She laughed, and put a hand to her mouth to conceal the noise. It helped ease his burning pride.

"Think that's funny?" he asked, eyeing her. She could only nod, the laughter shaking her frame. He scooped up a heaping spoonful of oatmeal.

"Oh, come on, you're the responsible one," she gasped, seeing the glint in his eyes.

He held the loaded spoon with one hand. "True, but when the others aren't around I tend to loosen up," he said. He liked seeing her laugh. It made her glow. He also liked feeling this way, with his guard down and able to joke. The only other person he ever did that with was April, and those times were few and far between, whenever they hung out without the others. He and April were strictly friends, and it was fun to be less rigid around her. Leo forgot how nice it felt. He wasn't sure what category Trinity was in. All ready she was becoming a friend, that went without saying. However, Leo could easily see there being more.

"What's it going to take to keep me from throwing this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she asked, smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

The question made him drop the spoon, which made Trinity laugh all over again. Leo blushed, and gave her a crooked smile. Hopefully she'd never realize what went through his mind to make him fumble like a moron.

"Way to go, ninja master," a voice said, entering the kitchen. They turned and saw Raph walk in.

Leo started. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he almost demanded.

"Whoa, take a pill fearless. I can't sleep with this damn wrap buggin' me. Itches like hell. Donnie's gonna have to do something else or take it off," Raph said, his back to them, rummaging in a cupboard. He came to the table with a box of cereal and a bowl. He tossed Leo a new spoon.

The three sat silent, eating their breakfast. Raph had brought with him an air of angst that hung like a thick odor. It changed Leo's demeanor the instant he'd walked in, Trinity observed. She herself was still unsure of the red banded brother. His dislike for her tainted any hopes of a friendly relationship.

As they sat her eyes kept wandering to Raph's bandaged arm. She couldn't help but wonder how severe the bite was, knowing how close she herself had come to being Kraang bait. If it had been any of the others, Trinity would've asked, but it was broody Raph. There was no way she'd show her interest.

—-

"What do you want me to do? It's too big to tape, Raph," Donnie said, looking at his brother's wound.

"Can't ya just leave it off?" Raph asked. Donatello had ahold of his arm, his nerd specs on to inspect the jagged rip. Raphael could feel his blood pressure rising. "Just let me air it out."

Donnie looked up, his glasses making his chocolate eyes bigger. "Are you kidding me? This is fresh, it needs to be covered. Honestly, you're twenty-three, suck it up, and let me rewrap it. I won't do it as tight this time if it makes you feel better." He reached into a leather case, pulled out a clean ace bandage, and proceeded to wrap the wound.

"Ahhh," Raph sighed.

As Don finished up, the two heard Trinity walk in. They both looked towards to the door.

"Oh," she said abruptly. "I didn't know you were busy. I can come back." She turned to leave.

Donnie about tripped over Raphael's feet, as he got up quickly. "Wait Trinity, I'm basically done. Raph, you can go," he said waving a hand at his brother. Raph caught the drift.

"No, Raph is hurt. Take care of his arm. I'll just come back later," she said. Raph was already walking towards her, grumbling. The last thing she wanted was for him to have another reason to be angry.

"It's fine. I'm done playing doctor anyway," he said brushing past her. She watched him go down the hallway, up the stairs to his room.

"What did you need?" Donnie asked, a smile planted on his face.

"Um, I was actually going to ask about Raph's arm."

The smile faltered slightly. "Oh, ah, it's good. I mean, he has a nasty puncture wound, ripped skin, torn muscle, but he's a fast healer. Plus, we got him back here right away, stitched him up before infection could set in. As long as Raph keeps it wrapped, which is the real challenge, it should be back to normal by the end of the week," he said in a matter of fact tone. His eyes had lost their former twinkle, but were still enlargeed behind his glasses.

"I just wanted to make sure. Those Kraang creep me out. Can't imagine being bitten by one," she said, holding herself in a hug.

All at once Donnie understood her concern. "They normally don't bite. In fact, this is only the third Kraang bite I've had to treat, and the worst come to think of it. The way Leo explained it though, this one was acting very odd. Like it was insane. Heh, didn't know they could go crazy, but I suppose even aliens have their limits." He took off his glasses, set them on the desk.

"They look nice on you," she said, without thinking.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up surprised.

"The glasses, I've never seen you with them until today. Do you wear them often?"

"Just when I need to see close up. They're actually like cheaters, not a prescription. I could use my tech-goggles, but these are just as handy."

He gazed down at the floor, blushing, then back at her. "You really think they look nice?" he asked nervously.

"Mm-hmm, smart guy, in glasses, of course it looks good. Brings out your eyes, too." She came into the lab further, and sat on the desk where he was working. Donatello held his breath, realizing she was in the exact same position he had fantasized about. It was his chance to tell her what they discovered.

"Trinity, I know Leo told you a little bit about what went on last night, but I'd like to tell you exactly what all we found out. If you want to hear it, that is?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, Donnie. I didn't think you'd be able to. I want to know everything." She leaned closer to the edge of the desk.

He came in front of her, standing an arm's length away, peering down into her expectant eyes. All too aware of the flutters in his stomach, heat flushed face, and sweaty palms he tried to calm himself.

"Well, we have good news," he started. She smiled. His heart rate quickened. "We discovered a load of information from the Kraang that bit Raph. Seems the guys in charge of M&amp;R are indeed responsible for everything going on, the tech-robotics, the underground alien secrecy, and the mutagen. They came across some long forgotten Kraang in a warehouse and reprogrammed the droids. They tortured one of the blobs, getting alien information from it, then used that to find the other droids and Kraang, dissecting some, making the others slaves. I don't even want to know what methods were used. They intend to use the mutagen, and posses the remaining canister. I know they're going to try and replicate its makeup. However, the ingredients aren't earthbound, it'll be impossible. Hopefully, Howard Mitchell and Chad Rogers give up pursuit. Though, it's highly unlikely given their endeavors thus far."

Trinity stared up at Donatello. The story amazed her. A better tale couldn't have been written for a science fiction plot.

"What will you guys do?" she asked.

"Don't worry about us. Leo is meditating and I'm working on something, but we know our next step. I just want you to feel safe," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She placed her small, pale hand on top of his larger green one. His mouth opened in amazement.

"I get that you guys are _ninjas_ and all, you do this sort of thing for a living, so to speak," she said. "I'm still freaked out by the whole idea. I'm sorry to sound so, so, _girlish_, but this whole thing is like from my fantasies, the junk I write about. It's almost like a cruel joke. Odd it's affecting this bad. I tracked the creeps for over four months. It didn't feel like this though. Now it's _real."_

"It was real then too, Trinity. You just didn't realize the real danger you were putting yourself into. Thankfully, nothing happened. You were able to remain far enough away physically, that you were emotionally removed from feeling threatened."

"How'd you get so smart living in a sewer?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I personally think we each had our own set of genetic attributes. The mutagen simply enhanced those traits and talents, same as in a human baby. The long argued nature over nurture debate."

She looked up into his warm brown orbs. "Well, the four of you make the majority of my race look pathetic. Have you realized that?"

He gave his famous gapped tooth grin. "Look, what's it going to take for you to not sit up all night while we're out patrolling or on a mission?" Her brow wrinkled. "Yeah, I'm the smart one, remember? I know you didn't just fall asleep on the couch by accident," Donnie said.

Trinity sighed. "Don't sweat it. I feel better now, that we talked. I'm just not used to knowing people who go out and fight crime. I have a cousin who is a cop, but that's totally lame compared to this," she said, holding out both hands to him.

"Not to say something couldn't go wrong, but we've been at this for close to ten years, and training for almost eighteen. We know what we're doing and are always careful," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Donatello, for everything." Trinity rose from the desk and leaned close into the purple turtle, wrapping her arms around him in a brief hug. He stood frozen, unable to react. As quickly as it started, it was over, and Trinity had left him alone once more.


	21. Chapter 21 First to Make a Move

_**(There was a review on the last chapter that I want to say thank you to! I appreciate everyone who is reading this story. As for the question about Donnie's past with April, all I can tell you is it WILL be uncovered in full, just not in the next few chapters. I'm a slow burn writer, and especially with the way this drama unfolds. Try to be patient as every thing will be brought to light.)**_

**First to Make a Move**

_Ahhh, can't they try and be quiet? Dudes get a chance to sleep in and they're still up early. Bad enough Leo's doing his ninja stuff, but do Donnie and Raph gotta make a damn ruckus, too?_

Mikey pulled his Batman sheets over his head, in attempt to block out the sounds drifting up from the lower level of the lair. It didn't help. He could still hear Raph's consistent blows striking the leather punching bag, and metal clanging from Donnie's lab.

"Aarrrgh," he groaned, thrusting his pillow over his head. "Noise, noise, noise! Bros need to keep it down."

Through the commotion down below, came a knock at the door. Still frustrated, Mikey asked in a gruff voice, "Yeah, what?"

Trinity popped her head in. At the sight of her, Michelangelo completely forgot about sleep, his noisy brothers, or being disgusted. "Hey there," she said, "thought you might like to eat breakfast before supper time." She giggled, coming in with a tray of food.

"Whoa, dudette," he said in awe. "You did this for _me_?" The expression on his face was pure gratitude, dumb struck that she'd care enough to think of him. His huge baby blues stared up to her, glimmering before noticing all the yummy treats she had loaded on the plate. "Booya, all my faves." He grabbed it and plopped down on his bed again to enjoy.

Trinity smiled, glad Mikey wasn't too upset she woke him up. He motioned for her to sit, so she sat on the end of his bed, watching him make a feast of the meager meal.

"I'm pleased you find my cooking and leftovers to your satisfaction," she joked.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome. Mmmm, a cheesy, pepperoni omelet, cold pizza, and peanut butter toast, with a cold glass of o.j. doesn't get much better," he said as he scooped another mouthful.

"Well, it's nothing like what you served me, but I wanted to return the favor," she said.

"Arff ffu keed? I wuff an-fing yu-maae," he mumbled through a stuffed mouth. He swallowed and continued. "Trin, this is seriously the coolest thing. Except for Kara, nobody's ever made me breakfast in bed, and I ain't even slipping you the-"

"Yep, okay Mikey, I get the picture, I'm not a girlfriend. That's not why I did it. It's just a simple way to say thanks that I _knew_ you'd appreciate," Trinity said. She gave him a smile, then stood and walked out of his room.

He sat for a moment thinking about what she had said.

_Damn, too bad Trin wasn't my girlfriend. She's fine, funny, and fricking sweeter than jelly bean, maple syrup, and pineapple pizza. Plus, she already knows _everything_ about us. I don't have to dread her reaction when I finally tell her what me and my bros do. Wonder when Leo's gonna lift his stupid ban on dating?_

_—__-_

Leonardo was meditating, Raphael was beating the dickens out of the punching bag, Donatello had been building something in the lab, and Mikey was finally awake eating brunch, if one could call it that. Perhaps late dinner would've been a better term as it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Trinity had been bored. All the turtles had a job to do, other than Mikey who'd been snoozing late, leaving her with not much to keep busy.

Trinity tried reading, writing, even working online, but her mind was too distracted with thoughts of the guys to stay focussed. After she cooked up the eggs and served Mike, she felt even more restless. She needed something to get her mind off the situation that did not require a sufficient amount of brain power

She began to sketch in one of the drawing pads Donnie had brought back to the lair for her. He'd retrieved her art bin like she'd asked, and she hadn't yet used it. It was time to play around with some watercolors. With a loose hand she freely drew one of the Kraang aliens, minus his robot body. She couldn't remember exact details, though that never mattered when using watercolor paint as a medium. She loved the way it ran, charging one color into another, letting it bleed, lifting others, as it gave the portrait depth.

She worked tenaciously, unconscious of the time. The picture had absorbed her full attention, the way her art always did. There were times, Trinity would look up from a painting to realize hours had drifted past, when to her it felt like mere moments. The process of creating filled her entire soul, it was the reason she felt complete, a true blessing God had given her to share with the rest of the world. Her job was to discover _how_ to use it. That was a task she hadn't yet figured out. New York had seemed a very big, next step, one which would lead to what He wanted. Two years had gone by and she still was waiting to see what good could possibly come from the drastic life change. _Patience is a virtue._

—-

"Whoa!" a voice from beside her brought Trinity out of her trance like state. "That is am-A-ZING, chickadee! Where'd you learn to paint like that?" It was Michelangelo.

"Just stuff learned in school, basic art classes, and then on my own from YouTube. It's what I do for a living now, so it better be somewhat good. Hard to make commissions if nobody likes your art," she said.

"Did you take a picture of a Kraang to draw this?"

"Nah-uh, just remembered what they looked like. I don't have it in my head exactly, but that's why I painted it blurry, see." She pointed to the edges and areas she charged the paint.

"Oh, yeah. You got the tentacles wrong, and the eye color is off. I mean, it's still really good," Mikey said, feeling bad about critiquing her work. She smiled and motioned him closer.

"No, that's okay, I wanted you to see the flaws, but you wouldn't have if I didn't show you. Part of impressionist painting is _tricking_ the eyes into thinking they are seeing details that aren't truly there. Get it?" she asked.

"Ah ha, kinda like an art ninja, disguise and deception," he said, twirling a paintbrush between two thick fingers.

"Sure, something like that," she said, laughing. He was sitting next to her at the island, looking over all her tools. It was impressive. Mikey knew about her graphic novel, and art work. He hoped to find some of it online so he could check it out.

"So," he said in a more serious tone, "you're in your thirties, huh?"

"Yep, thirty-four, pushing thirty-five. I'm an old lady."

"Pffft, whatever, you're all that and a bag of chips. Who cares about your age. I sure don't." He paused, waiting to see her reaction. Trinity smiled, and kept painting. "Any waaay, I was wondering if you'd like to get outta here some night, ya know, before I go on duty. I'd really like to take you out to show you a couple sights. You could even bring your paints. Maybe get inspired," he said, his eyes regarded her like giant pools.

She stared at him. Was he asking her out?

"What do you say? Wanna go topside tomorrow?" he asked.

"On a _date_?" she said, the pitch of her voice rose. She couldn't believe what he had just asked her.

"Yeah, we can call it a date. What, you don't date younger dudes?"

She sat, gawking, not knowing how to respond. The last thing she wanted was to crush Michelangelo's feelings. He had caught her so sudden, it utterly shocked her senseless.

Not wanting to hurt him she said, "Sure, sounds fun."

His light blue eyes flashed like a spark, as a wide grin spread across his whole face. "_Really_? Ah, I mean, cool. Hope you're ready for the night of your life, cuz if Mikey knows one thing, it's how to please the chicas," he said, before he got up from the stool. He back flipped out of the kitchen, yelling his famous, "BOO-YA-KA-SHA!"

—-

_What just happened? _Trinity thought. _Am I really going on a date with Mikey?_ The idea made her smile, surprisingly. She hadn't taken the time to think about the turtles as potential love interests; having her entire life smashed then turned inside out sort of gave her a one track mind. The more she considered it, how sweet Mikey was regardless of the fact he could be odd and slightly, well immature, gave Trinity a warm sensation. Was it hope, happiness, something else? Whatever the feeling, it was something she hadn't experienced for over a decade.

Her heart swelled, as a distant ache once put to sleep began to awaken. It was going to give its protest by shooting pain before allowing anything good enter in.

_But at least that means I can feel again._ _There is more to life than this…_


	22. Chapter 22 Bros Before Ladies

_**(Thanks for all the views and favorites! I'd love feedback. It's nice to know what TMNT fans are thinking when they read my twisted tale.)**_

**Bros Before... Ladies**

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, clearly irritated.

"Trin wants to go out, paint some scenery, sewers lack inspiration, man. We wouldn't be long, well, not too long. Depends, on dudette, _heh, heh_." Mikey stopped to stare off dreamily.

Leo paused from polishing his katana blades to observe his littlest brother. "Are you suggesting taking Trinity _outside the lair_? Michelangelo, have you lost your ADHD mind? She can't leave!"

Mikey snapped from his blissful daydream. "Hey, watch it, bro.

Besides, it's not like she'll be alone. Chickadee will be with me." He cocked a thumb towards his chest, as he flashed a wide grin.

His oldest brother broke out laughing. Mikey scowled. "Oh, hoo, a-are you, oh are you serious? Mikey, you're the last one I'd let guard her," Leo chortled, his hand supporting his midsection.

The orange brother continued to glower until his leader quit laughing.

"Are you done?" Mikey asked. "Trinity wants a break, dude. Look, we already know the Kraang won't be attacking her, and M&amp;R didn't know about the stuff that happened at the warehouses, so she's in the clear. I'll be extra careful, sticking to an easy route for a quick get away. I know how to handle myself, Leo."

The blue clad ninja set his weapon polishing rag down. "When situations have presented themselves, you've proven to act fast, using your skills like a true warrior. I trust that you could get out of danger, _yourself_, Michelangelo. I cannot say the same for another. You have yet to know the responsibility of guarding an innocent, vulnerable person, to be put in charge of someone else's life. Honestly, I do not feel you are ready. You still play when you should be prowling, mouth off, when silence is required. I cannot put Trinity's life in danger simply because she is bored."

The leader's words stung. Michelangelo grit his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut. He would never be the ninja Leonardo expected him to be. Instead, he'd always be the goof off, youngest, weak link, the one that the rest had to watch over. No matter how hard he trained they all looked at him the same.

With searing eyes he said, "I've saved your ass plenty of times."

Leo started. He could see the hurt and anger mounting in his brother's cerulean blue slits. "Mikey, come on, you know what I mean. You can't take her out by yourself. I wouldn't let any of you guys take her out alone, so don't take it personal."

"Oh yeah, than why'd you insult me?" Mikey spat.

Leo sighed. "Sorry, all right. It's just, you should've realized how severe this situation is. Why would you even ask? It'd be like putting a target on her back, and I've seen the way you act around her. You get even _more_ distracted than anyone. Do you really think you could stay focussed, one hundred percent, keeping vigil so that nothing happened?"

Mikey's features relaxed as he thought about it. True he tended to lose himself whenever he sat by Trinity, but he knew better than to be stupid. If they were out in the open he would have all his ninja senses on red alert.

"Come on, give me a little cred. I ain't gonna leave her hanging. If it makes you feel better maybe D's got some kinda tracker thing we could wear, ya know, in case something happens. Which it won't!" Mikey waved his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

Leo put a hand over his face, contemplating. At last, he sighed, "Fine, go see what Donnie has. No one leaves the sewer without being traced."

"Woo hoo! Thanks Leo," Mikey sang. He ran out of the room. Leo stood motionless, trying to figure out what he just gave consent to.

—-

Why weren't the figures adding up? Everything needed to be exact if they intended to pull off the heist Leonardo was planning. Donnie knew his part, it should've been easy, but now that he sat trying to work the equations he wasn't getting the result he expected.

"Damn it," he said, crumpling up the paper into a wad and throwing it towards the tiny waste bin. It landed on the floor, next to the others. "What am I missing?" he asked himself out loud.

_Tap tap tap._ A knock at the door caused him to look up. It was Mikey. "Hey, Don-Don, I got a favor to ask."

"Go away. I'm very busy, and this needs to be completed before we go out tonight," Donnie said. He didn't bother to look at his brother approaching, rather scribbled out numbers on a new sheet of paper.

"Too busy to help Trin?" Mikey asked in a silky voice.

Donnie dropped his pen. Unnerved his brother got to him so easily, he kept his head lowered and said, "This better be good, Mikey."

Mikey chuckled, leaping across the room to sit on Donnie's desk. "Okay, here's the deal. I know dudette is sorta on lock down, but since we are getting close to solving this, and she's like wigging out being stuck underground, I offered to bring her topside tomorrow."

"You what?" Donnie yelled, eyes flaring.

"Chill! I talked to Leo, man. It's all good. He said you make a tracker thingy-ma-bob for Chickadee, I gotta be on my ninja A game, and then we're free as birds to go. She really loves to paint! You should see the one she did of the Kraang, bro!"

Donatello sat, mouth hanging open like a broken screen door on a windy spring day, staring bewildered at his little brother. He replayed Mikey's words, trying to decipher the mishmash of lingo. At last he said, "Run that by me again, less Mikey, more english, please."

"Errr, fine, I saw Trin at the island painting, really awesome, I might add. I asked if she'd like to paint something better, like scenery. I told her I would take her out sometime. She said, and I quote, '_like a date?'. _So, I'm like, yeah a date. She's totally into me, dude. And Leo said, she can go out if you make her a tracker, in case, well, ya know. But I ain't gonna let nothing happen to her. On my honor, bro." He placed a large green hand on his plastron, over the area of his heart.

The world crashed inside Donatello's mind. _Mikey is taking Trinity out on a DATE. How can this be happening? What did he say to her? Does she secretly like him? What the hell is wrong with Leonardo, letting him take her out in the open, just the two of them? What about the NO FLIRTING rule?_

Donatello's brown eyes turned a deep, sizzling burnt umber, as he glared up at Michelangelo. His muscles tensed, as he ground his teeth together. "What?" he hissed.

Mikey seemed to sense the change in demeanor. He cocked a brow ridge, and tilted his head, looking at his brother. Then it dawned on him.

"Ooooh, you wanted first crack at her," Mikey said.

Donnie jumped out of his chair, grabbed Mikey by the shell, and brought their faces within inches. "Listen here, she is not a toy or object to take a_ crack _at, so get that strait right now. As far as Trinity is concerned, if she does actually like your stupid ass, you better make damn sure NOT to screw up. If you hurt her Mikey, I'll pound you ten times worse than Raphael ever attempted to before."

Michelangelo's baby blue orbs bulged. "Dude relax. I ain't like that." He wrenched his way free of Donnie's clasp. "Whoa, just calm down, D. Trin is amazing, like super, sweet honey dipped ice cream with red hot sprinkles. She makes me laugh, laughs at my jokes, tells me how great my cooking is, and treats me nice, which is more than I can say for you three fools. I _really _like her, Donnie."

The two stood a couple feet distance apart, regarding each other. They finally had come to the realization they were both pining after the same woman, an issue they had never yet encountered as men. Where did they go from there?

Donnie regained control, let out a slow breath. "Now what?" he asked. Mikey slowly shook his head. "You knew how I felt, Mikey. Why would you do this?"

"You knew I felt the same," Mikey shot back. He wasn't angry, more pleading. The last thing he wanted was a fight with Don.

"Look, dude, if this is gonna come between you and me, I-I won't take her out," he said, frowning. "Bros before ho… Um, I mean before ladies."

Donatello saw the hurt on Michelangelo's face, the sadness in his eyes. If Mikey truly had feelings for Trinity, and wasn't just after quick physical satisfaction, then he couldn't stand in the way. Especially, if she reciprocated those feelings for Michelangelo.

"No, Mikey; I'm sorry. If I liked Trinity so much I should've asked her out first. She said yes, to you. You deserve to take her out."

Mikey's cerulean blues lit up, shining like two perfectly carved gems. Before Donnie could react, he was mauled by the younger turtle, smothered in a bear hug. He wheezed, a signal to let go.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Man, this is gonna be _awesome_. Thanks for understanding," Mikey said, slugging Donnie in the arm in a brotherly fashion. As he ran out of the lab his voice echoed down the hall, "I'd totally do the same for you, bro!"

Donatello sat back down, rubbing his arm subconsciously. He was still in utter shock. The whole ordeal, from Mikey liking Trinity, to her saying yes, to Leo's lifted ban, to himself giving Mikey permission to date the girl he'd been furtively fantasizing about the past week, was too much for him to process. He leaned forward, put his head in his hands, and groaned.

"Not going so well," a voice said, entering the lab.

Donnie looked up to see the blue banded turtle peering down. He greeted him with a dark scowl. "No Leo, not really."

"What crawled up your shell?" Leo asked.

"To begin with, the equation we need for tonight is NOT working. If we are to do this right, it has to align perfectly, or your plan is a bust," Donnie said, his voice laced with malice.

"Okay, if I have to change things, I will. Go on," Leo said, entertaining Donnie's irritability.

"Then, while I'm wracking my brain to solve this numeric conundrum, who should disturb me, none other than Michelangelo. With what, you may ask? Some unimportant tracking device, that _you _told him I would be _happy_ to make in my spare time. Glad you think I have spare time around here, Leo. But that's not what really frosts my cupcake, oh no. The whole reason he wants this stupid thing is to take Trinity out on a date! And you okayed it!" His voice grew towards a feral screech.

"Look, Donnie I know you're under a lot of stress, but- Wait, did you say date?" Leo asked, his head snapped up once he realized what Donnie had said. Donatello nodded, his thick fingers clenching the arms of his swivel chair. Leo squeezed his eyes shut and growled. "_Mikey_," he murmured.

"You mean, you didn't know it was a date?" Donnie asked, his muscles easing.

"NO, I most certainly did NOT. He told me she wanted to go paint and that he would escort her. I wasn't okay with it to begin with, but he guilted me into letting him go. Oh, and just to be clear, the tracker was his idea, not mine. I didn't think he'd run in here and pester you the next second." Donnie tilted his head and gave Leo a _come on, it's Mikey_ look, to which Leo shrugged.

"Did Mikey tell you it was a date?" Leo asked seriously.

"Yes, he did, and in his version, Trinity was the one to clarify it."

"Wh- what?" Leo barked

Donnie spied his older brother, the spastic expression on his face. In attempt to conceal his alarm, Leo gripped his shoulder strap, trying to get ahold of himself. He cleared his throat.

"I mean, di-did she ask him, or ah, did he um, ask her? Ah hell, it's Mikey. Does he even know when a girl wants to go out?" Leo said. His deep blue eyes searched Donatello for answers.

Donnie was stunned. "I don't know, Leo. I haven't talked to her."

A light bulb came on for the leader. "Right!" he said. "I'll go talk to Trinity, and straiten this out." He marched out of the lab, determination in his stride.

_Aarrgh, not him, too! What the hell is going on? First Mikey, and now Leo both have the hots for Trinity. Why? Don't they realize her and I are _perfect_ for one another? My brothers and I have never been attracted to the same women. Could it be as simple as the male to female ratio, being cooped together in the same space? Ohhh, I don't care! She is not their type! It was bad enough having to compete with Mikey, but Leo? Trinity will tire of lame jokes and immaturity. I don't know if I can top athletic stealth and infinite confidence. At least I won't have to worry about Raph. He wants nothing to do with her and vice versa. _

Donatello slammed his head down on the desk, and moaned softly.


	23. Chapter 23 Curiosity, Confession,&Comics

**Curiosity, Confession, &amp; Comics**

Trinity stood at the sink, rinsing out her brushes under the cool water while in a blissful daze. That afternoon, pouring herself into her art had been well spent, a delightful session. She forgot how much painting truly relaxed her nerves. She sighed, feeling at peace.

When all the brushes were clean she placed them on a towel to dry. At that moment an odd, lingering sense of discord began slowly creeping its way over, like mist settling on dry bones. Trinity shivered at the thought. _There goes my happy place._

She turned to clear the rest of the island. "_Ahhh,"_ she started. Leonardo was standing three steps behind her, which nearly made Trinity collapse.

"Sorry," he said, putting a hand on her arm, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She gripped both hands to her chest, heaving, and pale faced. "Well, you gave me a heart attack. Don't sneak up on me." Trinity tried to catch her breath. When she looked at Leo she saw remorse written on his features, eyes downcast, shoulders slumped. "Look, I know you're a ninja and all, but just try to give a gal some warning next time, 'kay?" She flashed him a shaky smile.

—-

His mouth turned up in a half grin. "I'll do that from now on. Sorry, again, I forget you're not like my brothers," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He watched as she went around him, and started to clean her paints. "Let me help with that." As he wiped splatters from the table he kept peeking up at her face, wondering how to approach the subject. Once her supplies were put away in their case she thanked him for the help and began to leave.

"Um, wait," Leo said. She stopped, looking at him expectantly. "Ah, I actually wanted to talk to you." He swallowed. "Did you and Michelangelo have a _discussion_ earlier?"

Trinity tilted her head, and scrunched her eyebrows. The question clearly confused her. He knew he was going to have to be more direct.

"Wh-what I mean is, did he, umm, _how do I say this_? Did Michelangelo say anything to you that would, um, make you, ah…" Leo stammered and stuttered. Trinity's face lightened. A smile formed. She covered her lips lightly with fingertips to hide the laughter, not wanting to embarrass the struggling leader.

_Oh great, she thinks I'm a giant moron! Way to pull off the mastery of speech, Leo. Pull it together before you completely fall apart!_

He took a deep breath and let it out in a gust. As he refocussed his deep blue eyes on her face, he began again. "Did Mikey ask you out on a date?"

—-

He had been staring the whole while they cleaned. Then he started trying to form coherent questions, which Trinity couldn't help but snicker at. It was kind of adorable in a way, the headstrong leader getting tongue tied. For a few minutes she was stumped but soon figured it out. It didn't take a master mind to conclude where his barrage of babbling words was leading; Mikey wouldn't, no _couldn't_ keep something like that to himself. What made it amusing was to see the cool, blue older brother nosing about the little orange brother's business.

"To be fair, I _assumed_ he was asking me out on a date, then it just kinda spiraled from there. Is that going to be a problem? I don't want to do something wrong. Especially when…" she was cut off.

"So, you _don't_ want to go with him?" Leo asked in a hurry.

Trinity stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I-I, ah, just mean, you weren't expecting a, um, I just, ahhh," he smacked a palm over his forehead in frustration.

"I misunderstood him was all. Deep down, I think Mikey wanted to ask me out, but was too shy to say it out right. Date or no date, I'd still like to get the heck outta here for a bit. If ya know what I mean? I'm glad Mikey was kind enough to ask. If it earns him a date, then so be it. Unless, there is a rule about ninjas and rescued women dating." She gaged Leonardo, her hazel eyes piercing his sapphire orbs.

He nodded once. "I see," he said, his voice steady and low. "Since you asked, we do tend to stay clear of victims, safer for us and them. Emotions are fragile, and we've been hurt in the past. Especially when we have no one but ourselves to trust. Humans take one look and see freaks, not friends. If such a one we find accepts who we are, we put our entire clan at risk when we open up our heart. For the victim, it becomes a simple case of transference. Er, at least, that's what Donatello calls it." He coughed into his fist, awkwardly.

"Freud. Huh, didn't know Donnie studied Psychology. Of course, why wouldn't he." Trinity shook her head. "Well, I can honestly see your point. I will go break the news to Michelangelo."

—-

She frowned. Sadness set in her eyes. Was it because she thought she was confined to the sewers?

"Trinity," Leo said, taking her hands, "you can still go to the surface to do your painting. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner. Mikey may still accompany you, if you'd like."

Those round green stones flecked with gold quivered. There was no happiness swimming inside the amber swirls. He thought giving her permission to go topside would brighten her mood.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's nothing," she answered. Her eyes glanced away.

"Please, tell me what I said to make you upset." Leo squeezed her hands. Finally, her gaze returned to meet his.

"He's going to be crushed, ya know," she said, tears beginning to form.

Leo's breath hitched. Did Mikey seriously mean that much to her?

"You _care _about him." The words hung in the air.

She thought a moment before responding. "Yes, of course I do. He's become a wonderful friend, all of you have. I'd hate to hurt any of you. However, Michelangelo is, _different_," she said the last softly.

_No. She does like him. Oh, how can this be happening?_

"You understand I don't want either of you getting hurt?" he asked.

Trinity looked him squarely in the eye, and said, "Do you understand I am NOT a victim? I was, a week ago, but I've healed. Heck, the stitches are almost dissolved, even. You four are my friends, my lair-mates, and yeah sure, still keeping me safe from whatever could possibly be tracking me, but I'm _not _helpless Leo. If I can handle cleaning Raphael's hell hole of a room single handed, I should be treated like a healthy, stable human, not a wounded lamb. Look, I get that you have to protect your brothers from dangerous situations. Women, in this modern day, don't get pampered by chivalry. To be rescued by a strapping young hero, regardless of the species, would make any female swoon, falling for her big green ninja, until she's all better, and realizes it wasn't love but misplaced feelings. I am under no illusions, Leo. If anything, maybe you should reanalyze your White Knight syndrome?"

—-

He let out a long sigh. "I trust you, Trinity. You would never intentionally hurt us, and you're a very intelligent, sound woman." He faked a small smile. Trinity wondered why the sudden melancholy behavior.

"If it pleases you to share an evening with Michelangelo, you may both have your _date,_" Leo said, eyes dull.

Trinity stared. "What? Are you sure? This isn't breaking the rules?"

"You said it yourself, you're not a victim, far from it. If Mikey wants to take you out, and you want to go out, then it makes sense you two should," he shrugged his shoulders, "go out."

She clapped her hands together. "Really? Thanks so much, Leo," she said. Trinity could see he still was unhappy. It bothered her. She leaned closer, putting her arms around his neck, and gave him a hug. "You just unknowingly wrecked then rectified your little brother's day," she giggled.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, happens a lot more than you'd think."

She pulled back, checking his reaction. His face wore a smile that didn't touch his eyes. Trinity sighed. With nothing more to say she smiled back and headed to put away her supplies.

—-

Mikey was in his room. Leo tapped on his door.

"Enter, dude," the orange brother called out. Leo stepped inside to find Mikey knee deep in comic book glory. He lay sprawled out on the floor, his favorite issues strewn around him in a kaleidoscope array.

"Hey, what'up, big bro?" he asked, looking up at Leo.

"We need to talk, now." Leo's tone was serious, almost cold. He loomed over Mikey, staring down, his dark blue orbs void of humor.

The young turtle knew he was in trouble. "Heh heh, okay, ah, what would you like to talk about? The weather is supposed to warm up. The Jets may get a new running back. Oh, Raph can't eat Mexican passed midnight anymore. Haha, says he's…"

"Mikey!" Leo shouted. "This is about you and Trinity, and you know it. Stop acting like a fool."

"Aw, yeah, kinda figured that." Michelangelo tossed the comic aside and sat up. "All right, let's get it over with." He scrunched his eyes tight, readying himself for a lecture and possible smack.

"Michelangelo, enough faces. You failed to mention that your outing with Trinity was going to be a date. Care to follow up on that?" Leo said, arms crossed at his chest.

Mikey opened his eyes. "Well, I just thought if I left that part out you wouldn't have an issue with it," he said, chuckling lightly.

"You knew the rules, then were deliberately deceitful when you came to ask me about Trinity leaving the lair. How could you?"

"To be fair, I kinda thought ya'd put two and two together, bro. But, I wasn't offering up any free info. Sorry, I guess that is a little dishonest."

"Yer damn right it is," Leo said, slapping Mikey upside the head.

"Owe, dude!" He rubbed the spot, gazing vengefully at his brother.

Leonardo shook his head. "You're just lucky Trinity convinced me she is mentally prepared to enter the dating field. Otherwise, your sneaky skin wouldn't be going."

"What-the-what," Mikey said, his sky blue eyes lighting up. "She stuck up for me?"

"That, and she let it be well known she's anything _but _a victim. If you ask me, it's you who needs to be careful," Leo said, smirking.

"Yeah," Mikey giggled, "she's pretty awesome. So, does that mean I'm off the hook for punishment?" He shot a bright, white toothy grin up at his brother.

Leonardo snorted. "Fat chance, Mikey. Let's go over each offense, shall we? For starters, disregarding orders from your leader. Then there was disrespecting your brother's feelings; you know Donnie cares about Trinity also, and yet you went behind his back to hit on her. Oh, and let's not forget the worst of them all, lying to my face! I still cannot believe you tricked me, Mikey."

"You're just miffed ya didn't catch on quicker. As for me and D, that's none of your beeswax, dude," he said, pointing a green finger at Leo. "We already worked that out, so stay outta it. We're cool."

"Whatever, you're still getting disciplined. Said discipline will be," Leonardo said, then hesitated, watching dread cloud Mikey's large periwinkle spheres. "One round of extra katas every day, for a week."

"A WEEK!" the youngest cried. "That's so unfair! Beyond cruel and unusual torture. Those will take me at least an hour to do. Man, this stinks!"

Leo turned, and strode to the door. "Perhaps next time, you will take time to meditate before behaving like an ass," he said as he walked away, leaving Michelangelo alone to pout.


	24. Chapter 24 Doldrums of Change

**Doldrums of Change**

After Donnie gave up on Leonardo's plan, he went back to hammering and welding on his latest invention. He had been working on the blueprints for over three months and began construction that morning. It was supposed to be a surprise for his team, a new generation in defense weaponry, though he figured the only one to appreciate it would be Leo. Whether they fought less fierce opponents, the leader found value in staying one step ahead. One never knew when a mighty adversary would arise.

It seemed almost foreboding the way Donatello had come up with the idea. As he flash tacked a piece of metal, he remembered contemplating the necessity of such an excessive tool. How could've he known back then that they would soon be facing a corrupt league of scientists who had unlimited access to alien warfare. It was almost, _eerie_.

"I bet Trinity could find humor in this irony," he said. The words brought a twinge of pain. He couldn't think of her without hurting. Mikey was one lucky terrapin.

A loud bang on the door of the shop caught his attention. He flipped off the torch, and walked to the heavy door.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, his face still behind the wielding shield.

"I thought you were working on our plan?" Leo asked. "Why are you in here?"

Donnie lifted the black glass of the mask. "I needed a break, if that's all right with you. Besides, I still can't get it to work. I hate to say it but, we need a new approach." He exited the garage, joining his brother in the lab.

"I told you I would come up with something different. Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's almost dark. We're running out of time," Leo said.

"Look, I have about five irons in the fire right now, Leo. I don't need your condescending shit. If you'd let me check out the schematics of the main M&amp;R Enterprises office, we could sneak in there and get the info we needed, instead of doing your hop, skip, and jump operation," Donnie said, heading towards his desk.

Leo followed him, listening to the disgruntled turtle. "I told you, there will not be anything of value in the offices. We _need_ to get to the source of the mutagen. That's why we need to get into the lab they're creating pharmaceuticals. Which is why I wanted you to figure a way for us to sneak past the security _without_ hacking in." He was trying to remain calm with his purple brother. He understood the stress Donnie was under, but more so, the heartache he undoubtedly felt.

"Psssh," Donnie scoffed. "That's not possible." He ripped the helmet from his head and slammed it down.

"Donatello, what do you think ninjas did before computers? The Shinobi have been breaking past barriers unseen or heard, like shadows in the night, for centuries. You've grown accustomed to your gadgets. It's making you weak.

"Map a route of alarms, so we know where to step. The rest we leave to our instincts and abilities," Leonardo said in an imposing voice. "I'll study it during supper and come up with a strategy. Can you manage that?"

Donnie slumped into his swivel chair, arms crossed, and glared up at Leo. "Sure, whatever. If that's how you want to do it." He rolled his chair towards the computer, and started clicking away at the keyboard.

—-

Leave it to Donatello to be openly brusque, yet retain subordination when given a direct order. Leonardo was irritated. He turned his back to his little brother, ready to leave, but thought against it.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah," Don's sad voice came from behind him.

"Need to talk, or anything?" Leo asked, rubbing his head. A long silence came the response.

At last, Donnie said, "Nah, I'm busy."

"You know where to find me. If you change your mind."

He entered the meditation room. They were on the verge of going up against a new enemy, with old artillery. Loose ends were coming closer together, soon to be tied. Leo only hoped they could put a stop to M&amp;R Enterprises before the power hungry company were able to unleash any mutagen on humans. Who knew what they had in store for the population.

Added to the major obstacles facing the ninjas were some inner, personal affairs. Granted, they had had their issues in the past, hard not to with four brothers living together in one small space. However, Leo could sense the tension escalating. It sat coiled like a Caspian cobra, hissing in anticipation, waiting to strike. They were all on edge, clinging to past hopes. Life had been spent on a drift, riding along going with the flow, just living like they always had; until recently. Trinity brought with her an aura of realization. _Things must change. _

Raphael was a static state creature, never moving forward. His anger claimed every emotion, making it impossible for the red brother to act like his siblings. The hours Leo spent meditating over his closest brother were endless. Throw Michelangelo and Donatello into the mix, the leader's mind grew weary. It was more burden than Leo could bare, to worry for all three brothers at once. Deep down, he even felt concern for himself. His mood was dampened due to Mikey's disobedience, and further soured by the knowledge of his young brother courting their guest, their very smart, bold, and rather attractive guest. When he saw how depressed Donatello had grown, it became obvious they were in for a storm.

_Now, it's all of us. Discord… It is more than jealousy, my brothers are bigger than that. Please, this cannot undo all we have strived to accomplish. Whatever we are heading strait on into, let us come through the other side, together, whole. _

He lit a stick of incense, the smoke spiraling up, as his thoughts sifted into the heavens. He knelt, head bowed, and emptied his heart.

—-

It was a little weird being around Michelangelo, with the upcoming date looming over them. He tried to act even more debonair, which merely came across as ludicrous. Either way, it made Trinity laugh, so Mikey took it as a win. The last thing she wanted was to feel strange towards him; it wasn't worth wrecking a growing friendship. After all the awkward jokes had been made, and Mikey got over his ridiculous swag, they were cool with one another.

He had her help chop vegetables, as they prepared supper together. Though not a terrific cook, Trinity could at least follow directions. The two chatted and laughed as Mikey worked his magic.

"Have you decided where we're going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said wiggling his eye ridges.

"In other words, you don't know yet," she said. The defeated look on his face told her she guessed right, making her chortle with laughter.

"Just wait till I do. It'll blow your top off, chick." He winked, then flipped his utensil up in the air and caught it behind his back.

"It won't be as impressive as you are, Mikey," she said, tilting her head and batting her eyes like a doll.

He understood the sarcasm, but could not suppress the flush of pink to his cheeks. He giggled in attempt to play it off.

"Aww, are you blushing?" she asked.

"Noo, turtles always turn this color when we get hungry," he said with a smile.

When they were finished she offered to get the rest of the family, while he set the table. She headed to the lab first. Trinity knocked. Donnie's voice called out to enter.

"Hey, it's time to eat," she said, poking her head inside. He looked up. His sunken, wistful dark brown eyes stared at her a moment before he answered.

"I'm still working. Not hungry anyway," he said, his voice distant.

Trinity walked up and sat beside him on the desk. "Donnie, what is wrong? You look, horrible. Have you been pushing yourself too hard?" Her eyes scanned his features in earnest. He did not want to make her worry. She deserved better than that.

"I'm fine, Trinity," he said softly. "Just a little tired. Don't give it a second thought. Go enjoy your supper. It smells great, by the way." He feigned a small smile.

She wanted to believe him; why would he lie? That face spoke another story than his words. Donnie was her friend, and she trusted him, if he didn't want to talk she'd honor that. Let him have his space and maybe he'd come around later.

"All right," she said, "if you're sure. I'm going to bring you a plate of food just in case you change your mind. Try to eat before you guys leave. I don't even want to think about you fighting on an empty tummy." Trinity pressed her hand to Donnie's stomach to indicate the concern. His eyes shot wide at the warmth of her skin. She smiled and placed the hand on his shoulder instead, giving him a final scan before leaving.

—-

_Did that seriously just happen? _He thought, his heart hammered inside his chest. The place her hand had been was fluttering with butterflies as he relived the sensation it brought. _Why did she do that? _

Before Donnie had a chance to reflect in strode Trinity with the plate she promised. Her smile brightened the room.

"Here ya go," she sang. "Believe it or not, I helped. But Mikey gets the credit. I just chopped whatever he put in front of me."

At the mention of his brother's name, Donnie's mouth flatlined. It was bad enough knowing the two were going out, he did not want to hear Trinity talk about Michelangelo as well.

"Leo told me to tell you, you are supposed to," she paused, pursing her lips, then said, "_try to finish in a timely manner._" She looked at Donnie with a crooked grin.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not even close to what he said, is it? I'm guessing you framed it in a much nicer statement, Trinity." Grateful for her kindness, the corners of his mouth turned up in a half smirk. His brown eyes regained some of their warmth.

To that, she smiled brighter. "Well, I'm not repeating what he did say. Especially when you look so down. Feel like sharing yet?" she asked.

"Under lots of pressure, and not seeing eye to eye with my leader at the moment," he said. It was the truth, partly. Perhaps not the heart of the matter, but some of the reason he felt crumby.

"Ah, I see." Trinity nodded. "Do you need help?"

He grinned. "Thanks, but it's pretty much a one man job. In fact, I just need to finish the overlay of the last blueprint, then print it out." He could tell she had no clue what he was talking about, the blankness on her face spoke volumes. He chuckled to himself how cute it made her look.

"Shouldn't you go join the others for supper? You don't need to wait on me, Trinity. I'll be fine. I've eaten more meals in my lab than I care to admit, honestly."

"You promise you are going to eat?" she asked, pointing to the plate.

His lips spread into a wide smile. "Yes, I promise. Go enjoy."

She reached out and gripped his arm lightly. After giving it a gentle squeeze, she headed out to the kitchen. Donnie sat fixed, watching as she walked away, his gaze never leaving the curves made by her jeans.

_Stop it! _He berated himself. _She's off limits. At least until Mikey screws up, which for him probably won't take long… I hope it doesn't take long. Ooooh, she's so wonderful!_


	25. Chapter 25 Out of Line

**Out of Line**

No one had said much during supper, even about Donnie's absence. The three remaining brothers barely made eye contact, let alone spoke. Master Splinter seemed content to eat in silence. Trinity sat, picking at her food, the anxiety growing as she watched the behavior of the men around the table. It appeared not only Donatello was acting abnormal.

_Is this mission unnerving them all? What in the world are they planning to do tonight?_

She wanted to know, to confront Leonardo if given the opportunity. However, he offered none. Once his plate had been clean, he rose, placed it in the sink, then excused himself, leaving the kitchen in a flurry. Trinity blinked. He was gone before she had the chance to register he even stood.

Irritated, she leaned into her hand, propping an elbow up on the table. The stir-fried concoction of carrots, celery, chicken, and mushrooms mocked her, as she mixed it with a fork. Mikey noticed her lack of normal enthusiasm.

"Not taste good, dudette?" he asked softly. His big sky blue eyes hovered near her. She gave him a wan smile.

"Sorry, just thinking. It tastes fine, but I'm not as hungry as I thought." She shrugged, trying to set his mind at ease.

"That's okay, it's way better the second day, anyhow," he told her, winking.

No other conversation happened at the super table that evening.

—-

Leo worked alongside Donnie, sitting in quiet contemplation as he focussed on the map his brother printed out. Donnie took that time to eat the food Trinity had graciously brought in earlier. He sat, awaiting Leo's inevitable criticism.

He wiped soy sauce from his chin and set the plate aside, before his elder brother even looked up. When their eyes met, a wordless dialect transferred between them. Donatello swallowed hard.

"Is that going to work?" he asked in a weak voice.

Leo nodded. He cast his eyes back to the map.

_Something is bothering him. _Donnie thought. _It's way more than this whole stupid thing with Mikey. I don't like it when he gets all forlorn; he _feels_ into stuff we can't. _

"Leonard," he said. The blue banded ninja kept his head directed to the map, as if it had absorbed every bit of his attention. "Leo, what are you keeping from us?"

This broke the darkened blue orbs steady stare, bringing them to meet the younger brother's chocolate brown. The leader's remained deep set, flooded with baleful concern and zeal. Donnie resisted the chill that threatened to claim his spine.

After a moment of silent deliberation, Leo said, "I don't know yet. When I know, you all will too."

Unable to argue, Don nodded. "How's that looking?" he asked, pointing to his print out of the alarm system.

"Yeah, I see a couple possible routes we can take. Granted, it's going to test our skills, especially you and Mike's, but, what fun is being a ninja if we don't test our skills?" He cocked a grin, an obvious effort at lightening the dour mood. Unfortunately, it only managed to make his face haggard.

"Har har, so funny," Donnie smirked. Inside, it relieved him to see Leo making jokes, regardless how lame. At the same time it hurt, knowing his brother still pulled the same old leadership crap just to _protect_ them.

"Think you guys are up for an obstacle course?" Leo asked, rolling up the map. "I'm going to get the others; we'll meet in the dojo. Be there in five."

—-

"This is definitely more my style," Raph said, giving a sinister grin.

"It has nothing to do with what you like, Raphael. This is the best option, as it leaves no traceable evidence. If Donatello hacks in I'm afraid they'll start noticing. I want a seamless entry, in and out."

"Ah, Leo, you really think it's gonna be possible to avoid tripping _all_ of these alarms? I mean, look at 'em," Mikey said, pointing to the paper.

"What'er ya, nervous? We're sposed ta be _ninja, _dip shit. This here is like a playground," Raph said, harassing his little brother.

Mikey glared. "You know what I mean, Raph. This is for REAL. Not a game, so stop giving me a hard time."

"Whoa, the jokester has so jokes," Raph huffed.

"Raph, lay off, Michelangelo is right. We must be conscious of each others' weaknesses if we are to be a cohesive team. That's why we are going over this extensively."

"Weakness, huh?" Mikey mumbled.

"It's not an insult, Michelangelo. We all have different strengths, and areas that need work," Leo said in a flat tone.

"And there's your pep talk," Donnie said, bumping Mikey in the ribs. "Don't take it too hard, he meant me, also."

Mikey just shook his head.

"Could we?" Raph asked, holding his arms out. His irritation at not getting on with a plan he was enthused about showed through, making both Mikey and Donnie snicker. He gave them a snarl. Leo cleared his throat, clearing the tension in the room, also.

"All right, I've drawn up two routes I'm hoping will work. We will be splitting into groups of two, Mike and Don get the easier route. We cannot afford to get caught or set off ANY alarms. Is that understood?"

The brothers spent the next half hour examining and putting to memory the layout of the pharmaceuticals building.

—-

The entire living area was barren, its atmosphere joyless and dim. Trinity sat on the rumpled old couch, hugging a musty cushion for comfort, rooted in thought over the four green guys plotting their nightly plan. It worried her the extent she worried over them. By nature, she wasn't an easily upset person. Sure, she cared for the people close in her life, and prayed whenever she felt they needed help, but to become preoccupied to the point she couldn't function was unusual.

_Maybe it's because I don't have any close friends here in New York, like I did back home? I had SO many in Minnesota, and here it's like I'm alone, I must just be latching onto these guys. But, why do I feel such gut wrenching uncertainty? _

"Oh Lord, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I don't know if I have known for the last year and a half, like I've wasted this whole big trip, the gifts, blessings, and opportunities You've given me. Have I strayed? I thought the fiction industry was going to lead me into the right direction, bring me something so much brighter than back home. All I've managed to do is cut ties, and hide.

"Which, deep down, is what I wanted all along," she whispered into the empty void crowding her. Trinity cupped her face in both hands, allowing muted tears to flow freely.

—-

He knew his sons very well, knew when to listen in and when to give them space. There were disturbances going on within their relationships, something brewing. His hours of meditation had persuaded him to let them figure it out on their own; they needed growth.

There was more that lay ahead, he could feel it. At night, he sensed an approaching tempest, warning him the brothers would be facing internal struggles unlike any battle they'd ever faced. Like a black vapor it wove through his dreams, leaving poisonous tendrils to pollute his mind.

He knew his sons; he did not know this young woman. She was yet a stranger to him, though he believed her spirit to be good and true.

She had displayed an edge of distress during that night's meal. None of his son's noticed, or bothered to console the woman they earlier seemed to worship. Even their typical super time banter was hushed that evening. Splinter had relished the peaceful quietude, yet realized it an oddity too rare for full enjoyment.

As he stood in the shadows, whiskers twitching, he watched the woman's shoulders heave up and down. She had started to cry. He had heard the verbal prayer, an open confession to her God. It left Splinter impressed and somber. Whatever the complication, Splinter wanted to help the woman his sons had brought into their lair. After all, she was becoming part of their family, as such he would offer her the same comfort he gave his sons.

—-

The large subway clock read 10:45. Mikey strode under it, Raph right behind him. They walked into the living area together. Trinity was hunched up, reading a comic on the couch. Mikey noted how small she looked, curled into a tiny ball.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"Deadpool; It was laying on the coffee table. I got bored," she said.

Already on his way towards the kitchen Raph stopped in his tracks. "MY Deadpool?" he asked gruffly.

"I don't know, it was just laying here. Sorry, I didn't think it'd be a problem," she said, quickly putting it back.

"Ah, can it, Raph," Mikey said, rather tersely. "It ain't like she's gonna hurt it. Respect the fact the lady likes the same genre as you, why don'cha?"

To that, Raphael whirled around to face his little brother. "Why don't you mind your own damn business, Mikey?" Then he glared at Trinity. "That's twice you've messed with my stuff without asking, bitch," he hissed.

Taken aback, Trinity looked up, eyes wide, body frozen. She couldn't believe he was openly attacking her, in front of a witness no less.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled, shoving Raph. "Watch your mouth! Just cuz you can't pick up your shit, don't go razzing Trin."

Raph came back, shoving Mikey with more force, sending the smaller turtle a couple feet backward. "Wanna defend her honor? Come at me, big mouth." He made a taunting motion with both hands, egging Mikey on.

The orange brother let out a guttural growl before running head on into Raphael. They hit with an audible _'smack'_ which Trinity felt the vibration from. It thawed her from the seat. She jumped up, screaming.

On the floor, a tangle of green limbs and shells, wrestled, struck, and jockeyed for control. Over their grunts she heard a plodding of oncoming footfalls. Unaware she had still been screaming, she saw Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter as they ran into the room. All of them came up to her, expressions of panic displayed on their faces. Trinity's response was to point in horror at the feuding brothers.

Leo was the first to see the flash of movement behind the couch, recognizing the fighting forms. He leapt over the back. Donnie quickly followed. Together they pulled apart the quarrel, each hauling away a brother by the mask tails. The two kept throwing punches and kicks into the air while being dragged backwards.

"Would you stop!" Donatello yelled, grabbing Mikey's arm.

"Cool it, Raph!" Leo ordered, putting his brother into a full Nelson guard.

"No way! Not till he apologizes!" Mikey shouted.

"Fuck that!" Raph roared.

"YAME!" Master Splinter called out, slamming his staff down on the floor. All four sons halted. Five sets of eyes stared at the tall rat.

"My sons, in the dojo, now!" he commanded.

Donnie released an angry, grumbling Michelangelo. Leo retained Raph until the younger brothers walked passed. He had to grip tighter when Mikey cast an evil scowl over his shoulder in their direction. The red hot-head hadn't gotten his fill. Once they were a safe distance away, Leo finally let Raph go. He wrenched himself free with force.

"Knock it off. We're in enough trouble," Leo murmured.

Raph stalked ahead, paying him no mind.

When it was only Trinity and Splinter left standing in the living area, he turned to her, sighed, and said, "I apologize for my sons' behavior. There are no excuses for what came over them. Please, forgive us."

"Of course. I just," she hesitated. He twisted, his deep brown eyes delving into hers. She swallowed. "I just don't understand what is going on. They seemed _different_ this evening. All of them."

Splinter slowly shut his lids, reflecting on her words. "You are concerned for them."

Trinity opened her mouth to respond, but before she could the rat-man had started towards the dojo, his long tail swishing behind him.


	26. Chapter 26 To Admit or Apologize

**To Admit or Apologize**

All of his pupils were knelt, heads bowed, awaiting their master. He walked passed each one, a careful eye penetrating their demeanor. From out of all, Raphael acted the least sorrowful. His shoulders were barely slumped; his neck was not fully bent in contrition. Splinter narrowed his deep mahogany orbs, taking in the red turtles aura.

"Hmmm," he hummed, stroking his thin goatee.

Raphael flinched. The movement was slight, but the master's sharp eyes had caught it just the same. It was exactly what Splinter needed to fully judge the situation at hand. He proceeded to pace in front of the other sons.

"I could stand here, scolding, demanding answers for the uncivil behavior displayed in front of our guest. You all know the rules, how to conduct yourselves. Fighting each other is NEVER allowed."

He expelled a worn sigh, centering himself. "Lectures are for teenagers; you all are _men. _It greatly disappoints me, as your sensei, but much more as your father, that you have yet to learn these simple disciplines. Whatever the reasons for your disputes, you must solve them appropriately on your own. If you seek counsel, I am and will always be here for you four, as both Master and father.

"Now, you have a mission to tend to this evening. Do you think it wise that you conflict your minds with feuding? How will you operate as a team when you are at war with one another?" Master Splinter asked.

Leonardo, ever the obedient one, spoke up. "_Hai, sensei. _ We will regroup before we leave, to solve this, _altercation,_" he said, accentuating the last word with acid.

"I see," Master Splinter said. His stare leveled on the red son. Raphael continued to mentally squirm beneath his father's glare.

The four ninja remained kneeling, chastened and culpable, as they took to heart the words Master Splinter had spoken. A moment of silence lapsed.

"You are excused," the rat said. He turned his back to them, a sign of displeasure they instantly read.

As they rose, Michelangelo couldn't suppress the urge to speak. "_Sensei_?" he pleaded.

"Yes, Michelangelo."

"I'm sorry, for everything," he whimpered. "I was wrong to start a fight."

"I acknowledge your apology. However, it is not I who is deserving of those words." Master Splinter spoke with his back still facing his youngest son.

Michelangelo's brow ridge crinkled. He peered over at Raphael, as he questioned the matter in his mind.

His red brother rolled his green eyes. "He means Trinity, moron," Raphael muttered quietly.

"You should go," Master Splinter said in a loud tone. As the three morosely walked away, the rat turned, and asked in a hushed voice, "Raphael, would you stay?"

—-

_Damnit! I knew that was too easy._ Raph thought.

"_Hai, sensei,"_ he said, gruffly.

He stood, eyes aimed at the floor, posture sagging. His brisk exterior had finally been broken. The sage sensei promptly detected and exposed his guise. How he managed to do it so effortlessly, Raph would never know. More ninja mind tricks.

_And he's been teaching that mind melding shit to Leo. Great…_

"Do you have something you would like to tell me?" Splinter asked him, casting a knowing expression over his son.

_I hate when he does this. No matter what I say, it's a trap. _"How so, sensei?" he answered with a question, hoping to stall.

Master Splinter's furry brows knit together in a contemplative scowl. "For being the aggressive brother in battle, whom dislikes skirting around the edges, you avoid the obvious when it comes to dealing with verbal affairs."

"Fighting is easier than talking," Raphael said, meeting his Master's stare for the first time.

"_Yame._ You understand what I meant, Raphael. We discuss issues with family, not use our fists."

The rat expelled a long sigh and rubbed the area between his eyes. Raphael watched his father's physical stress wear through. A shroud of guilt hung itself over him; he was causing all this.

_If I wasn't such a fuck up Splinter could be spending these later years resting, not stressing._

As he refocussed his intent gaze on his angst ridden pupil, Master Splinter took a step forward. "Raphael-san," he said, "I am through beating around the bush, as they say. You are much too old for any chastisement from me that would benefit. If our circumstances were _different,_ I would be a father worried his son may one day wind up in prison, for his choices and actions in life. However, we live by cover of night and shadow. I am filled by a much deeper fear, one that could simply take you away from us forever.

"My son, it is my sincere desire you will gain ability to quell your fire, learning to release the flames when duty calls for them, and not during moments of clan interaction or at times of bitter isolation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Splinter." Raphael hung his head.

"Good, it's a speech I hope you take into your spirit, meditate on fully. Your brothers are waiting for you. There are dangers tonight, be careful," he said, placing a boney fingered hand on his son's shoulder. Though thin, it was anything but frail, as he squeezed giving Raphael reassurance. The sheer strength crunched into his thick green flesh. A smile touched Raphael's lips. _He's still got it. Nobody messes with sensei. _

—-

It took a bit to find her. It took almost as long to persuade Leo to _let _him go find her before they left. His saving argument was that he couldn't bare to have her frightened all night long, and Leo agreed. By the look on her face, she had been very frightened by the knock down, blow out fight.

"You have FIVE minutes, Mikey, not a second longer. Make it quick!" Leo had instructed.

_That was like, what, three minutes ago. _ _Damn girl, where you hiding yourself?_

About ready to give up he spotted the bathroom door slightly ajar, a narrow band of yellow light glowing across the hallway floor. Cautiously, Mikey crept up. Sounds of sniffling came from inside, his heart sunk.

"Trin," he said, tapping on the door frame. "Are you okay?"

More sniffles, louder. "Yeah," she answered weakly. "I'm fine."

"Ca-can I come in?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure."

Mikey poked his head in first. She sat, on top of the counter, back against the wall, a roll of toilet paper in her lap, and a wad in her hand wiping tears.

"Hey, I, uh, don't have a lot of time, but um, I just want to say I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean for you to get freaked out. I just, well, kinda lost my cool when Raph called you… Well, uh, I just," he stuttered. His periwinkle eyes never looked so big.

"Mikey," Trinity said, reaching forward. She clasped his wrist. "Thank you, for standing up for me. That was probably the sweetest thing any guy has ever done." She smiled, her face blotchy from crying, eyes red and puffy. Mikey thought he was going to pass out, she looked so gorgeous.

He swallowed hard. "Really?" he squeaked.

"Mm-hmm. It's just, I feel so horrible to keep putting you four through this." Her gaze fell to the marble floor.

Instinctively, Michelangelo cupped her face in both hands. "This is not your fault! We're brothers; we fight all the time. I just wish Raph would quit taking his TMS out on you."

Trinity's brow furrowed. "_TMS_?"

Mikey smiled. "You know, like PMS, only T for turtle." He gave a little shrug. She giggled. His hands were still holding her face, and he softly stroked her cheeks with both thumbs. His brilliant blue orbs turned smoky, as he stared into hers.

—-

Trinity realized how near Mike was, standing over her as she sat on the edge of the counter. His eyes were intense. She knew what they were seeing, what they wanted. He was cute, sweat, and hilarious.

_Are we really going to do this? Right here? _

Before she had time to think it through a loud voice shattered the moment.

"_MICHELANGELO! We are leaving, now!"_

He stopped abruptly, his eyes losing that hazed over affect. "Ah, guess I better go. Leo will have a hemorrhage if I keep them waiting," he said, winking. He slid out the door, twiddled his three big fingers goodbye, then disappeared into the night with his crew.

Trinity collapsed against the wall. Her head was lightly spinning. It had been ages since a man had been that close to her, let alone tried to make a move. She placed a hand to her chest, felt the strong, steady thrum of her rapid heartbeat.

_Well, I can't say I don't feel anything for Mikey. I just don't want to give him the wrong idea. He's so young. _

Trinity sat up, surveying her garden of crinkled up toilet paper snot roses discarded amongst the floor. She chuckled to herself. At least he wasn't easily grossed out.

_Plus, he went total gallant bodyguard against his own brother for me. That's kinda hot. _She closed her eyes and thought to herself.


	27. Chapter 27 Laser Run

** Laser Run**

The four spoke. They regrouped. They disappeared into the night.

—-

Michelangelo allowed Raph and Leo to spew forth their annoyance through the comments they made, neither willing to entirely give up what had happened earlier in the lair. Donnie kept giving Mikey the shifty eye.

_Don-Don is dying right now. Curiosity be killing that turtle, heh heh. Later, when this is all over, I'll tell him what Raph said, but not now. He'll blow his purple bandana clean off his bald top! _

The brothers were able to put the brunt of their personal drama aside. They knew they were heading into a risky recon mission, one which required clear minds. With Raphael's short muttered apology, they all nodded in agreement.

Mikey's stomach was a whirlpool of mixed emotions; fear over the seriousness of sneaking past a high tech alarm system, excitement about the fast approaching date with Trinity, cold determination that always settled into his veins before every mission, and the dank lurking resentment he had towards his older brother. Sure, Raph said sorry, more than likely he meant it, yet it irked Mikey that he could turn on someone so sweet, totally unprovoked, and treat her that harshly. It made Mikey see Raph in a way he never had before.

_Guy's got anger management issues, I know, but this takes the cake! Snapping at us, even Master Splinter from time to time, I get that, we get on each others' nerves. What did Trin ever do to him but be _nice_? Like, beyond the norm nice. He's just lucky we ain't hooked up yet, or I'd HAVE to knock his shell off._

Donatello and Michelangelo stood outside, perched near the window ledge, waiting for Leo to give the signal. They were positioned on the seventh floor of _Mitchell Pharmaceuticals. _Team blue and red were already making their way down through the ventilation shaft from the roof.

The breeze had picked up. Michelangelo felt the swirl of brisk night air against his face. The coolness relaxed him. As he leaned out, letting his mask tails flap in the wind, the metal teeth on one shuko loosened in the brick. His arm wobbled.

"Whoa!" he called.

"Watch it, Mikey," Donnie hissed.

Michelangelo quickly gained his lost balance, resetting the shuko. "Sorry," he whispered, "my tool let go."

"Well, you shouldn't be hanging that far out to begin with. Someone down below could easily see a giant turtle silhouette and call the cops," Donnie said, tersely.

"Man, why don't those two hurry up? I thought this was the _easy_ route? I hate dangling off buildings."

The silence passed. Mikey felt the urge to whistle, but his former mood prevented full enjoyment, so he decided against it. Instead, he gnawed on his lower lip.

—-

_This is whom she chose. If only I could take a picture and send it to her. He looks absolutely clueless. _

Donnie kept sneaking side glances at his little brother. There were so many things about that day he didn't understand. It wasn't uncommon for Mikey and Raph to brawl, but it had been ages since the youngest became so hot tempered. Normally, he instigated a match, which ended in himself getting the snot beat out of him, not both turtles going at it full tilt.

_What the heck did Raph do to get Mikey that angry? Trinity was right there. She must have been involved, especially for him to get serious. It's just the two of us. I wonder if he'd spill?_

He cleared his throat. "Hey, ah Mikey," Donnie said, trying to sound casual. "So, what really happened between you and Raph?"

Michelangelo's bright blue eyes darted to Donnie. "Look, I'll tell you later. I don't want to get into it right now, okay." He dropped his gaze to the sparse traffic below.

Donatello read the message. "Fine. Whatever," he said, turning away.

—-

"Unusually quiet, even for you," Leo said, as he slid along the tight, aluminum passageway. Raph huffed behind him. "Like I said, quiet. It's kind of nice for a change."

"If you're looking to piss me off, keep it up. I'll gladly start gettin' mouthy," Raph said in a gruff voice. "Besides, ninjas are supposed to _be _quiet."

Even from behind him, Leo could feel Raphael's intense green eyed glare burning holes in his shell. He did a mental head shake, realizing his red brother wasn't any calmer about the incident.

"Why'd you attack Mikey?" he asked suddenly.

Raphael stopped, elbows and knees bearing down on the cool metal beneath him. "Are you serious?" he asked back. His voice sounded loud in the crowded space. "You, fearless leader, master of stealth, class A shinobi, bashido code of honor, _you_ want to interrogate me about family shit, _now_?"

"All right, all right, you made your point! Just, don't let this fester between you and Michelangelo. I don't want to see…"

"What? I'm a grown turtle, Leo. So is Mikey."

Leonardo sighed. Visions from his meditations sifted through his mind. They brought with them a rising sense of trepidation.

"Forget I said anything, Raph. Handle your own business, like always. Just, don't be so quick to push everyone away."

_How do I even begin to talk to him?_ Leo thought.

—-

_Great, D is pouting. _Mikey thought as his vivid blue eyes took in Donnie's dejected stance. _I told him I'd tell him _later. _Now he's acting like a brat. Huh, and they say _I'm_ the immature one? _

Both their T-phones had beeped, giving the go ahead to jimmy the window, and sneak inside. They were standing in what appeared to be a break room area.

_Science dudes and dudettes gotta take fivers, too. Oh, and eat lunch._ Mikey reasoned.

The plan was laid out, they'd enter through the window, as no alarms were rigged at this end of the building. Team purple and orange would then have to carefully make their way down the hall, past several triggers, toward the labs. Mikey recalled the map in his brain, the labyrinth of laser beams that made up M&amp;R's security system. That familiar fear began to mount.

—-

The malaise given off by Mikey was cloying. Don looked over to see his younger brother staring hard at the door. Once they walked out that door they had to be on their tenacious, turtle tip-toes.

A jolt of sympathy, followed by guilt, struck Donnie. After all, this was his little brother, the one they all watched over. Mikey needed him, and he was acting like an ass.

"Mike," Donnie muttered, "you got this. We tracked our steps. Just remember the map, and follow me if you get scared."

He turned his baby blue eyes to look deep into his brother's soothing brown ones. Donnie gave him a smile, and nodded, indicating he would be right there.

"Yeah bro, we got this," Mikey said flashing a toothy grin.

Out in the hall Donatello used his infrared goggles to scan the area. He wanted to be sure there were no surprises.

"Looks good, Mikey. Stay calm, and remember to breathe," he said, pushing the goggles up to the top of his head. In order to see the labyrinth of lasers, Donnie produced a smoke-bomb from his belt. When its contents burst, the gases released made it possible to see the red glowing lights. The orange masked ninja held up a fist. Donnie grinned, and raised his own fist. The two bumped knuckles twice, then focussed all their attention on the obstacle course that lay before them.

The first step was wide, to avoid three low cast bands of lasers. Mike and Don moved together. They had to duck and twist for the next scattered section.

_So far, so good, he made it through that first stretch. At least it'll boost his confidence._ Donnie thought, spying Mikey from the corner of his eye.

They came up on the heavily _discussed_ section in the hallway. This had been where Leo warned them about being limber and keeping centered. It was a maze of red light beams, criss-crossing the wide hall. If they made it past there, they'd be into the prescription database, and one step closer to the labs.

Donatello slid his bo staff from its sling. With a well trained squinting eye he aimed the long wooden rod like a pool stick, resting it in the crook of his large green fingers. With a thrust, he shot it gracefully to the other end of the hall. He did not need it setting off one of the lasers while maneuvering.

He inhaled deeply, hands in prayer position. As he dropped both arms, he began slowly letting the air out from his lungs, and his body began its dance. He bent forward, pushing off the floor, his svelte thighs rocketing him over a cascade of beams. The right arm shot out, catching the carpet and his weight, allowing Donnie to pivot, long legs strait in the air, then landing from a flip on both feet again. He was facing the opposite direction, looking at Mikey. A couple beads of sweat trickled down his neck. His lungs were empty.

He had to keep moving. There wasn't enough room for Michelangelo to fit beside him; they had to go one at a time. He inhaled again. Another tangle of lasers ran near the middle. He lifted his left leg, crouched his upper body, and took a step, bringing the other leg slowly after. Still hunched, he did a jump, tuck, and roll, instantly followed by a high flip.

Last part, duck, duck, step, crawl, jump, duck, wide step, and finally a spinning jump kick.

Donatello landed softly, legs trembling, sweat dripping from his face. He let out a gust of air, relieved.

—-

It was Mikey's turn. He prepared much the same as Don had, placing his hands in prayer, inhaling deeply. His cerulean eyes narrowed to slits. This was for Trinity, for his bros, and for the city. Maybe not in that order, but that's how things stacked up inside his mind.

He squatted. Mikey's compact bulging thighs shot him forward. He made it over the first set of beams. His mind played the moves like a YouTube video on repeat, reminding him to stick out his arm. He did, pivoting like an old school break dancer, before using that powerful freckled bicep to propel his body up and over more lasers. He landed on his feet, teetered for a second, but caught his balance.

Mimicking Donnie's movements he slipped under, over, and through. He held his breath, waiting for the berating blare of a tripped alarm to hit his ears. Jump, tuck, and roll, with the high flip and still it was silent.

_It's the jiggy part, like a whacked club dance. I can do this, almost done._

After another breath, he went for it, ignoring the ridiculous bobbing his body made. Donnie watched, unblinking. He made it past every beam without tripping a single one. All that he had left was the finale. Mikey was brimming with self-esteem, a cocky smirk on his lips. As he jumped into the spinning kick, he let one foot dangle, while he drifted through the air. Donatello caught the error immediately.

"Mikey, your right foot," he said rapidly.

Just as the orange ninja crossed the red line, he sucked his foot tighter in towards his shell. He landed next to Donnie with a thump.

"Did I make it?" he asked breathless. "Did I set it off?"

Donnie's brown eyes softened. "You did good, Mikey," he said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We _both_ did," Mikey said, correcting him. "Looks like the 'B' Team stills got it, huh?"

—-

Raph was right behind Leo, matching his moves, duck, roll, slide, jump, duck, step, back flip, army crawl, summer salt, jump, three creeping steps, and so forth.

They had dropped out of the air shaft into the middle of a highly triggered office. It was the only vent that wasn't equipped with its own alarm system. Donatello had said something about the company probably saving money by not putting any on that particular one since it was inside a heavily guarded area, cutting corners and such. Whatever, it was their way in!

_Damn, this is a fucking workout. _Raphael thought, keeping up with his leader. Though it became more of a challenge than he'd faced lately he relished the new venture. They'd all gotten weak. Lack of tough enemies had made them let down their guard, no matter what Leonardo claimed. They weren't nearly as ready as they once were, years back.

The sound of his own ragged breath echoed in his ears. Leo was able to keep his restrained. In his mind he heard the blue ninja telling him to slow his breathing. Raph bit the inside of his cheek to steady his nerves.

_Simmer down, don't lose it over mock voices in yer damn head!_

They were almost to the doorway. Raphael knew what to do. Because no one was sure if the doors had been locked, Leo would need to use his katana to rig it carefully open. As they neared the exit, Raph hung back, giving Leo room to maneuver.

Beams zig-zagged in every direction in front of the door. The blue ninja had to remain crouched, one leg stretched out to support himself, the other he braced against the wall. With his left fingers he lowered his body almost flat to the tiled floor, while cautiously unsheathing one blade with the other hand. It was an awkward pose, but the only way he would be able to work the door jam with a clear shot.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead. Muscles in his right forearm tightened as he reached out the katana. Leo closed his eyes. He knew he had to find his center, allow his mind and body to be one.

"Hurry up," Raph whispered. "You waiting for me to spin _left hand yellow _or what?"

Leonardo tuned out his brother's taunts. When he opened his eyes he saw exactly where the blade needed to go. He thrust forward, making contact. The sound of clinking metal sealed the deal, as he twisted his wrist. The lock popped effortlessly.

"Bout damn time," Raph said.

Thankful to move, Leo proceeded towards the exit, mindful not to trip any of the layered laser beams. Once safe in the doorway, he stood.

"I'm clear. Go Raph."

The red ninja had his own routine of getting past the tricky beams. He didn't have a locked door to contend with, which made it easier.

"Next," Raph said with a smirk, as he came up beside his older brother. Leo gave an eye roll.

The two braced themselves as Leo dispensed another smoke-bomb. "This room isn't as bad. It's cold storage. You can see the lasers only run near exits, both here and there. The other alarms are on the actual refrigeration systems, so DON'T open them. Luckily most are clear glass. We'll be able to see if any mutagen is being kept inside," Leo said, pointing as he spoke.

"How 'bout those?" Raph asked, motioning to three small freezer like units. They were solid white, with Radioactive/Biohazard placards brightly posted on the doors.

Leo sighed. "Let's just, worry about the others first."


	28. Chapter 28 Interesting Ingredients

**Interesting Ingredients**

"I'd lay a hundred to one that what we're looking for isn't in these clear suckers. If I were a scientist, with access to strange alien chemicals, last place I'd put it is with other junk," Raphael said.

"We need to cover everything," Leo said sternly.

"It ain't in those pop coolers, shell-fer-brains," Raph said, holding out an arm. "We need to hit the white fridges first, and not even piss around with the others."

Leonardo glared at the red ninja. He glared back. It was a battle of wills. "This is wasting time," Leo remarked. "Besides, how are we supposed to check those? They've been set with alarm codes."

Raph growled. He could see the key system on each. There was no way he could bust into them without setting off a blaring alarm. Even if he silenced it, there would be the evidence of a broken refrigerator left behind.

"We need Donnie," he said.

"What part about NOT hacking do you guys-" Leo began but Raph interrupted.

"We need his tech-goggle things. If I remember right he has an x-ray setting on them. They should be able to see through the doors." He turned to look at Leo. "Does that please, your _highness_?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. He had to admit, Raph had a good idea. "We should at least see what is in these others. I want to know what this company is up to," he said, as he walked over to a glass cooler.

"Pssh, just can't be wrong," Raphael muttered, but didn't argue.

—-

Purple and orange were in another room. Donnie was searching through stacks of file cabinets, while Mikey slowly roamed around. He was told not to touch anything without alerting his brother.

"Looks like M&amp;R Enterprises bought out the drug company who used to operate here. That was roughly five months ago. It doesn't appear that they kept any of the other company's research records. Everything in here is signed Howard Mitchell. Hmmm…"

"Hey Donnie, they have a couple sa-_weeeeet_ Macs over here. Whoa," Mikey said, investigating an office like area in the corner.

"Huh? Oh, do not touch those! We don't want to turn anything on," Donnie said over his shoulder. His large three fingered hands fumbled through more files. He wanted to know exactly why only Mitchell was on the papers, and the name of the pharmaceutical company for that matter.

"Most of these are bill of lading." He closed the metal drawer with a _clunk_. He walked to another. "Ah, here is the pharmaceutical records. Drugs, drugs, ingredients, trials…"

—-

Michelangelo had already grown bored. It was an office slash weird looking room. As he continued to stroll he thought about the moment he shared with Trinity. They were both so close to kissing. If only Leo hadn't called for him.

_Man, I wonder what her lips taste like? Sweet, I bet. She looked so sad, and soft, like she needed somebody strong to hold her. Mmm, I wanna be that someone. _

He hummed, thinking about it. Tomorrow, he would get the chance to be alone with her, make the world seem brighter, and take her mind off all the shit that'd been going on.

Just as Mikey rounded the corner he saw something strange. It looked like a closet in the center of the room, but with a cage around it. _Why would you put a closet out in the middle of the floor? And why have it all barricaded, like your hats and coats are in jail? _He thought to himself.

"Um, Donnie, you need to come check this out," he called.

"What is it, Mikey?" Don asked. When he laid eyes on the encaged steal door he immediately knew what it was. "By Darwin's beard, they have a security medical closet." The purple ninja leaned in close, fingers feeling the cage. "Hmph, all these high tech laser beams to guard the building and what do they put on their med cabinet? A simple pad lock." He grinned, the gap in his teeth showing proud, as he produced a bobby pin.

It took a few seconds before Mikey heard the _click_ of the lock. His older brother didn't hesitate to open the cage, and the door, revealing the contents of the closet.

"What the?" Donnie whispered. There, lined on the shelves were multitudes of small bottles, each with a label.

"What are they D?" Mikey asked, crowding next to his brother.

Donatello reached up, grabbing a couple bottles. His eyes scanned their names, recognizing some, but what confused him most was the company listed on every one: _Herbal, Medical, Botanical. _

"Who the shell are they? I didn't see anything in the files about a company named Herbal, Medical, Botanical. Just what are these guys up to?" Donnie said out loud, but spoke mostly to himself.

"It has a nice ring to it. Maybe that's what they're gonna call themselves? Ya know, like a name changer."

Donnie turned to look at his little brother. It was a plausible concept. The fact remained, he did not know, and that bothered him. "Maybe, Mikey. "

—-

"This is bogus, Leo. Ain't no mutagen in here," Raph growled from across the room.

"Maybe not, but did you even bother reading the tags?" Leo asked, his green snout pressed lightly against the door. "I've noted vials of animal blood, platelet samples, plasma, plant extracts, along with chemical names. Why would a lab producing pharmaceuticals need that stuff?" Puffs of breath fogged the glass as he spoke.

"Ask your brainiack brother. I'm just the stupid hot-head, remember?" Raph answered snidely.

"I think it's time we enter the labs. Hopefully Mike and Don made it that far by now. We can all back track to here before exiting." Leo headed to the door, mindful of the laser protecting it.

—-

"Bet it's just rubbing yer shell raw ya can't hack those Macs back there?" Mikey said, chuckling. He knew his nerdy brother too well. When they were about to head on their way, Donnie shot a longing glance towards the two desktops. Mikey could totally read his techno-mind.

Donatello's face scrunched, a quiet growl the only sound.

"Easy," Mikey sang, "I can leave you three _alone_ if you'd like. I won't say a word to the others." He snickered into his hand.

"Bite me," Donnie spat. "Leonardo is being stringent and obtuse about not checking their database. They'd never know I was here. He hasn't a clue how computer coding works." His voice was distant.

"Boy, chillaxe. I's only joking, and Leo's just Leo. Don't take it so personal. Everyone's got a stick up their shell tonight," Mikey said, shaking his head.

The two had entered a short, narrow hallway. Donnie let loose another smoke-bomb. More lasers lined the walls. The layout wasn't as sporadic, which meant they would have an easier time getting past the system.

"After you," Mikey said grinning, and holding out a hand.

Donatello rolled his eyes in irritation. His former resentment began to resurface. He had to take a deep breath before starting the maze.

Fortunately, it only took a series of flips and ducks before Donnie found himself safely on the other side of the hall. He turned to look back at his little brother.

The orange ninja held a big green thumbs up. "Awesome, bro!" Mikey whisper shouted.

A corner of Don's mouth pulled up in a half smile. There was something about Michelangelo, you just couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

"Your turn, Mikey. Just go with the flow."

"Yep, going and flowing, one with the air," Mikey breathed. He set his gaze forward, then let his feet fly. His shorter, compact body repeated the moves of the lithe purple ninja. After the last flip he landed with a soft thud next to his brother. "On with the show," he said looking up with bright blue eyes.

—-

"Well, they aren't in here yet. Maybe they got caught," Raphael said as he and Leo slowly made their way into the dark laboratory.

"I am seriously _not_ in the frame of mind for your type of humor. Besides, we would have heard from one of them if they tripped up. Now, shut your mouth and keep your eyes open for the mutagen." Leonardo had lost almost all patience with the red ninja. Granted, his nerves were frayed, sticking right out on the surface, and the previous events of the night did not help. However, Raph was in one of his _I don't give a shit_ moods, looking for a fight, and egging Leo on.

"_Seriously_?" Raph remarked. "When are you anything but, serious?"

Leo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slow. The more he played along the more Raph would poke sticks, until the sticks became weapons. It was routine.

_Just back off him. _Leonardo thought. _This is the last place you want to fight, and he isn't disciplined enough to keep his anger in check before exploding. _

When he reopened his sapphire spheres he realized the size of the lab. Though hindered by darkness, his ninja vision kicked in, allowing him to take in the expanse of space. White tiled floor, walls, and drop ceiling with black slate counter tops around the perimeters, each with its own set of metal sliding drawers under them. In the center were stainless steel tables and shelving, complete with petri dishes, rows of vials, beakers, microscopes, and other tools he had seen Donnie use in their own lab back at the lair.

_Donatello will be a kid in a candy store here. _

"Looks like all those spooky monster movies Mikey made me watch when we were kids. Kinda gives me the creeps," Raph said, as he scoped it out.

"I think this monster might be worse, Raph," Leo murmured.

—-

"This door is to the laboratory," Donnie said, reaching for the knob.

"Say it like Dexter, pleeeeeeease," Mikey whined. He blinked his baby blues up at his brother. Donnie peered down at him, and shook his head.

"Fine, but _only once_." He cleared his throat, as Mikey waited in exaltation. "Deedee, stay out of my, la-bor-a-tor-ie!" Donnie said in his best Dexter impersonation. Michelangelo clapped and giggled. "Can we be grownup ninjas now?"

"Yup, I'm good," Mikey said, smiling wide. Truth was, he just enjoyed getting his brothers to loosen up, for their own good. They wound themselves too tightly and needed a reminder how to have fun. That was his job, always had been, and he was good at it.

They entered the black room. The smell of sterile cleaning product, iodine, and old plastic hit Donnie's nose instantly. Underneath the noxious chemical aroma lingered the scent of something organic.

Michelangelo spotted movement from the far side. He grabbed Don's shoulder, to prevent him from going any further. He noticed his younger brother's tight grip, and looked in the same direction. Two shadows, approximately fifty yards away, stirred around the lab's large center island.

"Wait," Donatello whispered, "it's just Raph and Leo, I think."

"You think?" Mikey asked.

Donnie ignored the remark. He searched his belt for the T-phone. Within seconds he texted Leo. A few moments later they both heard the little chirp that echoed across the room.

"Really?" they heard Leo say. "How'd you sneak in here without us knowing?"

Both Mikey and Donnie shared a chuckle at their leader's expense. Leonardo hated being snuck up on, so much it almost never happened. All four crossed the floor to meet and discuss what they had discovered.

"You aren't going to believe this,"Leo started.

"Try me," Donnie replied, a knowing expression on his face.


	29. Chapter 29 Lab Grab

_Just wanted to thank all the followers and those who are kind enough to keep leaving me reviews. Means the world to me! Summer time is choatic with three different sets of Bible Camps that I help run, which make it difficult to stay up to date with new chapters. They WILL come! Hang in there and enjoy... _

**Lab Grab**

"What? Why, what did you find?" Leo asked, eyeing the purple ninja with a scrutinizing glare.

"No, no, you go first. I'm curious what was in the cold storage. Did you find the mutagen containment?" Donnie asked, hopeful.

"Maybe, maybe not. We need your geek goggles to see through walls. Well, in this case, a fridge door. It's locked tighter than a nun's," Raph stopped, looked at Leo, who had two deep blue stones penetrating his hide. "You get the idea," Raph finished with a grim chuckle.

"What we _did_ find was fairly interesting, though. Is it normal for a drug manufacturing company to house samples of animal blood, platelets, and plasma? They also had vials of plant based product. There were some chemicals stored in the refrigeration, but not as many as I expected. Like maybe thirty to forty small containers, and I'd never heard of any of them," Leo said, giving Donnie all the details he could remember.

Donatello cupped a large hand to his chin, tapping a finger to the side of his cheek in thought. "Hmmmm," he queried. "Sounds similar to our findings."

"Yeah, there was this weird caged closet in the middle of the room. Don said it was a med cabinet, or something. There were like hundreds of prescriptions inside. Literally, like tons," Mikey said.

Raph wrinkled his brow ridges. "How the shell is that similar, dumbass?" he said gruffly.

"What Mikey left out was the name printed on each. They were all labeled _Herbal, Medical, Botanical, _and most contained vitamins, supplements, or organic extracts. Thing is, I looked through all the company buy out paper work in the file cabinets; the name of the last company was _North General Medicine_ abbreviated NGM for short. They were pretty low grade, practicing in pain killers mostly. Probably why it was a quick and easy deal to purchase them.

"When I read their drug trial lists, it appears that Howard Mitchell wasn't interested in their products, discarding most of their contents when the take over happened. Which is actually quite spendy, having to pay for proper disposal of narcotics or any lab samples."

"Where does this Botanical company fit in then?" Leo asked, blankly.

Donatello shook his head while wringing his green three fingered hands.

"Well, that _sucks_," Raphael said. "Now what? We're even more clueless than we were before." His broad shoulders heaved up and down. Deep in his chest a growl was forming.

"_Raph_," Mikey cooed, "stay cool. I don't want to take you down again."

Wrong thing to say. "TAKE ME down? The shell ya did. Yer just lucky the dull duo were there to save ya orange ass, or I'd have turtle waxed the floor with you, right in front of the lil' mischief maker."

"What is _up with you_? Why you keep picking on Trin, huh?" Mikey lashed out. Donnie stepped up, putting himself between the two bright colored ninjas.

"Stop this NOW, Raphael," Leonardo said, as he got right in his brother's face. "I thought we all agreed to let this go while on mission?"

Raph saw red. Mikey had it coming. He knew better than to poke sticks. "He started it," Raph spat.

"Then be the bigger turtle, for once," Leo hissed back.

Raph's emerald eyes flashed as they met Leo's sapphire. They glared at one another, seething. Blood surged through his veins, tempting him to release a fist. It took every restraint, every muscle to keep his body from flying into attack mode and pummeling his older brother. To clear the air he closed his eyes.

The leader leaned in, whispered into Raph's ear, "Just keep it together, through this recon. I'm not saying you're wrong, but don't react here."

With those words, the electric crimson faded to a dull maroon. When Raph opened his eyes Leo was standing near the center island, inspecting the goods with Donatello. Michelangelo stood a ways off by himself, shell turned to Raphael.

_Fine. I can spy better alone._ He thought.

—-

Mikey watched Raph walk towards the other side of the laboratory. A giant hand clutched his stomach, wrenching it in an ice cold grip. It twisted, making him want to hurl. Out of his three brothers, he and Raph used to be closest. Even when the red hot-head started having those severe temper tantrums, it was the lovable orange who stuck it out, endured the bruises, all to give him support and a laugh. Who would make Raph smile?

_I still want to punch his lights out. I love the big lug, but he totally crossed the line, man. Until he admits it and agrees to lay off my girl, it won't be me running to his side when he gets like this. _

Regretfully, Mikey walked over to Leo. All the doodads on the stainless table top were foreign to him, except for the ones that resembled Donnie's science tools at home. He was completely out of his element.

Leo cast a suspicious glance his way. "No more of that, understood?" he said in a low tone. Mikey knew what he spoke of, the comment to Raph. He nodded in submission and walked away, towards the side of the lab.

—-

"Well, they're efficient at cleaning up after themselves. I can't tell by looking at these _what _they've been studying," Donnie said, holding up a petri dish.

"Would using a microscope help?" Leo asked.

Donnie cocked his head, contemplated the thought. "Find me a slide or dish with residue and yes. Otherwise, if it has been cleaned, no good."

"Why not take a look at the samples they got stored?" Mikey asked from where he stood.

Donatello's brown eyes glistened with euphoria. To be in a _real_ lab, where _real_ scientist, did _real_ in depth experiments, with their _real_ expensive equipment was mind blowing, a dream come true. If he, Donatello Hamato, were able to use said equipment to study their mystery work would tickle him ten shades of green.

"Will they notice any missing?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Not if I use trace amount," he shot out instantly. "Do you think you can bend the rules and let me hack _one _cooler so I can grab some samples?" Donnie asked almost pleadingly.

Leonardo sighed. "Can you make a fair assumption about what is going on without doing so?"

"Honestly, and I am being very honest here Leo, no. I am clueless. If I can't hack the computer to read why they're interested in herbal and animal based science, I need to see what's in those samples," Donnie said, his brown eyes wide with concern.

After a moment of consideration Leo nodded. "Fine. Raph, bring Donnie to cold storage. Mikey and I will stay here. Hurry back you two."

The three brothers watched as Donnie practically pranced towards the door. Raphael rolled his eyes, nothing like a nerd with his toys. Once they entered the room stocked with refrigerators, and safely away from their other brothers, Donatello talked openly.

"So, how's that arm?"

"Huh, oh, it's fine. Why, you think that's how Mikey got the upper hand on me?" Raph asked, an edge to his voice.

"No, not at all, geese! I'm just following up, Raph. Man you're touchy. This is why I hate talking to you," Donnie said, heading to a cooler. "You take everything someone says out of context and twist their words. Believe it or not, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I never said it did, dickhead!" Raph yelled.

As he began manipulating the keypad, Donnie remained cool, and spoke to the angry ninja in calm tones. "All I meant was, you take things personal. I was simply trying to be nice, making sure you aren't being hindered by your wound. It's not like I care what you and Mikey do, or who comes out on top. Honestly, you should learn to ignore the little motor mouth. If I can do it right now, you should be able to."

Raph had been leaning against a cooler, arms crossed in front of his plastron, disgruntled but listening. Something Don said caught his attention. "Whadda ya mean, if _you _can do it right now? How's Mikey irking yer tail?"

Donnie's thick green fingers froze, only for a split second, but it was enough of a hesitation for Raphael to catch.

"Ah-huh, what's up between the B-Team? He bust another precious toy of yours?" Raph asked snidely.

He chose to ignore. As he let out a loud sigh, he continued work on the alarm. A few more wires and it beeped, signaling its demise.

"All right, no more talk. Let's grab these and get back to the lab," Donnie said as he carefully selected which vials to test.

"Give me your goggles. We also need to look at these solid fridges. No tampering with locks. Leaders orders," Raph said, coming up beside Donatello. The purple ninja lowered down, which allowed Raph to swipe them off the top of his head. "Much obliged," he said sarcastically.

"Just, be gentle with them," Donnie said morosely. The confirmation he received was a chuckle.

—-

"Looks like algae," Donnie said, then removed the slide. Leo handed him another. "This is pure bovine blood, no tampering. Next." Leo handed him yet another.

They had lined thirteen glass slides with differing samples. To make testing quicker they had a routine, Leonardo passed the slides, Donnie looked through the microscope, and Mikey was to cautiously wipe and clean them.

"So far these are all natural, nothing out of the ordinary," Donnie said frowning. "I was hoping they would keep stuff they had already experimented on in there."

"So these are all _untested_ samples?" Leo asked. Donatello nodded. "What about the chemicals?" He passed Don a slide that had one of the mystery ingredients.

"Hmm, looks like it is a combination of chemicals. Though, why they wouldn't label it as such is odd," Donnie said while twisting the microscopes knobs. "There is something, familiar about the makeup of these, like their derivative is mimicking another source…"

Leo handed him another slide. As he stared into the lenses, he said, "Same. I mean different chemical bases but the links are formulating the same chain, but attempting it differently." He brought his head up, and his brown eyes scanned the tabletop. "We need to bag a few samples for me to study back at the lair. I need to know what the components are. They're obviously testing these on the organic materials, or mixing it."

Just then, Raphael entered. "Our recon just got real boys and girls. We have mutagen."

"Where?" Leo asked.

"Right where I told you there'd be. The white fridges," Raph said, cocking a thumb over his shoulder. "I saw a glowing liquid with the goggles. Tell me that ain't mutagen."

"Now what? Do we break in and steal it?" Mikey asked, hopping on his toes.

Leonardo had to think a moment. Three sets of eyes bored into him. He could feel their steady beam, shooting like the lasers, directly into his plastron.

"We can't," he stated in a flat tone.

"WHAT?" Raphael barked.

"Are you crazy?" Mikey asked.

"Excuse me, did I hear you, correctly? Did you say we _can't_?" Donnie said, as his voice neared a squeak.

Leonardo knew they would question him, and had prepared for the onslaught. He pressed a green hand to his forehead, ready for the headache that would soon follow their tirade of arguments.

"Why the _fuck_ we sneaking shells up in this lab for then, _Fearless_? To test our stealth? Was this justa damn game to ya? We found the mutagen! Let's flush the shit and git our asses home," Raph had moved from the doorway, to within four inches from Leo's ear, in case he couldn't hear the screaming from twenty feet away.

"I agree with Raph," Michelangelo said. "This blows! What'd we come here for, Leo? I thought the plan was to rid the world of mutagen, once and for all?"

He let out a low sigh, then answered. "It is, but in order to do that affectively-"

"If you say we have to do this _without_ hacking into anything, I'm reeeeally going to be pissed," Donnie sneered, lips curled, revealing the gap in his front teeth.

"Uh-I, no. That's not what I was going to say. Listen, all of you, because everyone is on the edge of blowing up. I had a feeling SOME of the mutagen would be here.

"Donatello, with everything you've been able to intel from M&amp;R, do you in logic trust this to be the only place they would store the _last_ remaining supply of mutagen, three bio/hazard fridges in the lab of a new pharm. company?" Leo kept his sapphire eyes locked onto Donnie's dark brown.

"Oh, that's such a cop out! I'm changing your name to _Dickless_ Leader," Raph said.

Donatello held Leo's gaze, deep in contemplation. His eyes closed. "Damnit," he cursed. "You're right, they would keep a virgin source somewhere, hidden and extremely protected. It may only be enough to fill a fraction of an authentic canister, but it would still be a deadly amount."

"What?" Mikey peeped. "You mean, we have more alien recon to do? Dude, I thought going up against some sneaky human scientists would be _easier_ than Kraang crap."

After a few rounds of disputed opinions, the four ninja covered their tracks perfectly, bagged the few samples that wouldn't be missed, and exited the building in complete silence.


	30. Chapter 30 Bonding At Breakfast

_Not much action in this chapter; could be considered fluff. However, it helps move the story itself along. For me, it isn't all about the mystery or fighting evil, it is about who the brothers are within their family circle, so this chapter qualifies as that. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Bonding At Breakfast**

While the other ninjas slept the remainder of the night away, Michelangelo's mind kept him awake. He lay in bed, periwinkle eyes staring up at the metal pipes high above, as a flourish of random images raced through the corridor of his brain. Sleep tried to seize him. The heavy thudding of his pulse and vivid fantasies created a clamor inside his soul, making it impossible to fade into oblivion.

_On a rooftop, overlooking the city at night, the stars will be out, no smog on the forecast, a slight cool breeze making the air smell crisp, and she'll be painting her little heart out. Ahhh… Then she will look at me, and I'll notice a smudge of blue on her cheek, and step closer, and gently wipe it with my thumb, and our eyes will meet, and I'll lean in close. I'll feel her breath against my skin as I bend down, it sends a chill down my shell, and ohhhhhh, I'll press my lips to her soft, pink…_

"Uh, shell," he moaned. Mikey bit his own lip, trying to relieve the pressure. "I'm driving myself _cray-cray_ with these thoughts." He could feel a warm rush fill his loins. "I gotta stop before I wind up doing the three knuckle shuffle."

_Concentrate Mikey, what else do you want to do with Trin? She's NOT gonna give it up on a first date. And, I don't want her to. She's _classy. _Think about stuff she likes, dude._

He tried to focus on ways he could impress Trinity. He knew she wrote stories for a living, loved art, listened to heavy music, watched Sci/Fi, and read comics. That was when it hit him.

"Deadpool!" He said out loud. The culprit that started the whole ordeal between he and Raph was an older issue of his brother's comic book series. Trinity was in to Deadpool. "I'll buy her a comic! Instead of stupid flowers or candy! Then Raphie Boy can't pitch a fit and Trin can enjoy the _Merc With A Mouth _all day long without interference. I am a _genius_!"

He settled into his pillow, warm with pleasure. A smile formed on his face. Pictures of Trinity's happy reaction filled his dreams as sleep finally won out after its long battle.

—-

She could scramble eggs. Omelets were a bit trickier, and Trinity would have gladly attempted them, had she known the guys' specific filling preferences. As it was, she did not want to make something they ate only because they felt obligated.

They had two full and one half cartons of eggs sitting in the refrigerator, a huge bag of cheese, and a pack of sausage links. She grabbed those and went to work.

Earlier that morning she recalled waking up around three a.m. and creeping towards Donatello's room to check if the guys had safely returned. Her heart sank into the abyss of her bowels when she saw his bed neatly made. An urge to run to all their rooms washed over her, but she realized they would look the same, empty and dark.

Unable to find sleep, Trinity laid in her cot, peering out at Donnie's lab. She had pulled back the privacy screen, which allowed her to see the entire room from where she rested on the pillow. After what felt like a haunting hour, she heard scuffles and the familiar clang of sewer pipes.

_They are home!_

Quickly, she squeezed her eyes shut, faking slumber in case any should come to check on her. Unbeknownst to her, the guise turned into reality. With the worry dissipated, comfort rapped itself around her, pulling Trinity into sleep.

At her normal hour she awoke, feeling groggy. She stumbled from the lab adorned in her flannel pajamas, blue fuzzy socks, and made her way to the kitchen. The lair was empty. Trinity assumed the guys would sleep in, given the long night. It gave her the opportunity to treat them to a meal.

As she finished the eggs, the sausage spat noisy grease, splattering the stove and Trinity. "Ouch," she said, as the sizzling oil burned her skin. "I hate cooking." She scraped the eggs onto a warm platter waiting on the counter, and covered them to keep in the heat.

The toaster popped. She had made enough toast for each of them to have a slice to go with breakfast. It needed butter. As she walked over towards it she heard a moan.

"Mmmm, something smells amazing."

Trinity turned to see Leonardo standing in the entrance of the kitchen. His head was tilted back, eyes slightly closed, a blissful smile on his face as he breathed in deep. "What are you cooking?" he asked, looking at her.

"Just the most basic of breakfast traditions: scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and enough shredded cheese to put Wisconsin out of business for a week, to mask the flavor," Trinity joked.

"Why do that? If it tastes as good as it smells, it won't need anything," Leo said, walking over to Trinity.

She had pulled the skillet off the burner. The sausages were a crisp golden brown. Tiny coils of steam wafted up as she placed them on a small plate.

"Let me," he said, taking hold of the dishes before she could bring them to the table. Instead, Trinity finished the toast.

"Are the others awake? I wanted to surprise them to a somewhat nice meal after being out all stinking night," she said, carrying the toast over.

"Now, how would you know we were out all night, huh?" Leo asked, smirking. Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Relax, Donnie told me you worry when we go out. I was shocked we didn't find you on the sofa again."

"Yeah, no that thing is way too unforgiving. I still have a crick in my neck," she said, rubbing the affected area.

Leo smiled. "It's seen its share of abuse over the years. April threatened to buy us a new one for a while, but Mikey was in a nostalgic phase and wouldn't hear of it. He claimed this thing held too many memories and couldn't bare to part with it. I don't think he feels that way now." He gazed towards the old sagging couch, a distant look in his eyes.

"Who's April?" Trinity asked.

Leo was yanked back to reality. "What?" he asked, ice water filled his veins.

"I've heard that name once before I think, by Raphael. Who is she?" Trinity asked again. She had not noticed the discord on the leader's face. Instead, she was busy spearing sausage.

Leo coughed.

He reached for a slice of buttered toast. He quickly took a bite and slowly chewed.

When there came no answer, Trinity looked up at him. He pointed to his full mouth. She nodded, accepting his reason for not responding.

The toast was turning to liquid on Leo's tongue. If he chewed any longer there would be nothing left. He had spared all the time he could muster.

He swallowed. "Well, she was, um, one of the first humans to meet us. We all, sort of, became friends." He forced a smile.

Trinity nodded, as if there should be no underlying misgivings about a shared friendship with a girl. Leo outwardly loosened his rigid muscles, assuming the touchy subject had been avoided. He helped himself to a plate of the hot food.

A woeful yawn alerted the two they were no longer the only ones awake. In strode Donatello. His long, lean body stretching as he rounded the corner of the kitchen.

"Morning Don," Leo muttered.

"_Urm,_" came the purple turtle's reply.

Trinity stopped, fork suspended in front of her open mouth, and looked at Leo with wide twinkling eyes. He stared back. Her lips twitched. He knew what was coming; she was going to lose it. Sure enough, as Donnie slurred an incomprehensible phrase to the coffee maker, Trinity broke.

The _clank_ of her fork as it struck the plate made Donnie turn his weary head their direction. His squinted brown slits recognized her giggling form. He grumbled, causing her to laugh louder. Even Leonardo had to chuckle at his brother's expression. Though he was quite used to Donnie's morning _no talk before caffeine_ ritual after pulling a rough night, watching Trinity take great pleasure in his zombie-like demeanor was hilarious. Soon, the entire kitchen echoed with the chords of their high pitched mirth.

After catching her breath, Trinity got up from the table to assist a pouting Donatello. "Here," she said, still snickering. He mock glared, but the way his bottom lip stuck out made him look more adorable than menacing. She smiled brightly up at him. "You're cute when you're angry," she said, taking the can of Folger's from his hands.

—-

Donnie's heart leaped at the sight of her warm face. How was it possible for someone to look that stunning so early in the morning? When she called him cute, his insides exploded.

_She just called me _cute_! With a smile, standing a mere twenty centimeters away, and making my coffee for me, she CALLED ME CUTE!_

Donatello's eyes were fully open, watching as Trinity scooped the grounds into the filter like it was second nature. In a flash she had the pitcher of water in hand and poured it into the brewing tank. She gave Donnie a wink before returning to her seat.

He swallowed.

The enticing sound of hot fluid trickling into the glass decanter replaced their boisterous laughter. Trinity inhaled the aroma with a happy moan. Donnie bit his lip. This was getting harder, not easier. How would he handle it when she went out with his little brother tonight?

—-

"Why don't you sit down? Eat a full meal for once," Leo said, directing his words to the turtle standing by the coffee pot.

"Yeah, I wanted to feed you all, after you were out so late. And don't lecture me about being up. I was asleep when you got home," she said.

Donatello cocked his head. "Oh, and what time was that?" he asked casually.

"Around four I'm guessing, because when I, uh, ahhhh," Trinity caught herself. She looked over at Donnie who was leaning against the counter, a full cup of coffee clutched in one green hand. He smiled deviously over the rim at her.

"Damn you, Donnie," she cursed.

Both he and Leo chuckled. They had known and exposed her secret.

"I did sleep, for your information. Just, interrupted. Honestly, I do not know how Splinter handles you four."

At his name, in walked the sensei. They all greeted him with respect. Leonardo pulled out a chair while Trinity served his food. Donatello made him his morning tea.

"I thank you, my sons, and young one. I trust everyone is doing well this fine day," he said.

Trinity hid the smile that formed when he called her _young_.

"Our mission was a success, _sensei_. We have learned much from what we encountered," Leonardo told his Master.

Splinter listened intently, nibbling his toast.

"Yes, but we are no closer to finding an end to this fiasco. It seems the more we uncover, the deeper we have to dig. This M&amp;R are one twisted bunch of scientists. It gives all us intellectually accomplished researchers a bad rap. As if everyone with a lab instinctively decides to splice genetic code to create monsters," Donatello said. He was staring at the floor, scowling. Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, now we know how Don feels," Leonardo said with sarcasm.

In walked Raphael. His green eyes scanned the crowd as he made his way to the counter. "What the shell is burning? Smells like charcoal," he said.

"Raphael," Master Splinter said. "That is no way to speak around company. You should be grateful Trinity has made a meal for you."

"Hmph," he scoffed. "I'd rather eat cereal."

"Perfect, more for us," Leonardo said, nudging Trinity in the arm.

Donatello glared at Raphael as he reached for the utensil drawer. He ignored his younger brother's distain. With his bowl of Wheaties he stalked to the table and slumped into a chair.

"Want cheese on that?" she asked holding up the large bag. Raphael actually paused to look at her. "No? Guess I brought it out for nothing. Nobody has used it."

Raphael's lips curled, and snout wrinkled. He still wasn't sure how to take her.

"Wait till Mikey wakes up, he'll use half the bag himself," Donatello said as he sat down, also.

Leonardo gave him a questioning look. Normally, the nerdy turtle would take his coffee and disappear for hours in the lab whenever he had fascinating samples to inspect. Donatello caught his oldest brother's lifted brow ridge and answered with a half shrug, smiling.

"Speaking of, where is the little spaz?" Raphael asked. He didn't want to admit it to his brothers, but it bothered him how he and Michelangelo left things. Deep down, he adored his littlest brother, knowing that their bond was different from the others. They fought, but it was always in a joking manner. Last night had triggered emotions from both they had not experienced in years. It did not feel right to have Michelangelo be the one _angry_ with him, instead of the one whom wanted to make Raphael laugh. He had woken up with a hollowness in his chest. His failed attempt at snoozing did not even extinguish its grip.

"Mikey, plus late night, equals sleeping in till noon. Everyone knows that," Donatello said, stabbing eggs with his fork.

"It's a good thing I made him breakfast in bed yesterday then, because I don't think he'll make it in time for this one," Trinity said. All movement froze.

It was Splinter who broke the awkward moment of silence. Through a grin he said, "My dear, you are spoiling my sons."


	31. Chapter 31 Orange & Red

_Loving all the reviews; keep them coming!_

**Orange &amp; Red**

It was quarter to twelve when Michelangelo's eyes finally opened. He jumped out of bed. There was no way Leonardo would allow him to miss training, plus his extra hour of katas, and he needed to high tail it top side before that evening. He grabbed both sets of nunchaku from his night stand and ran out of his room.

"How nice of you to join us," Leo commented as Mikey entered the dojo.

"Sorry dudes," he said, "I overslept." He came alongside Raph and started the morning routine.

Donatello had been excused from practice. The vital details of the pending chemical makeup outweighed the need to train. It left the two disgruntled brothers to spar repeatedly.

—-

"_Again!_" Leonardo called. He watched as orange and red charged each other. A clash of weapons rang out. Grunts, gasps, and groans echoed off the dojo walls as the two fought bitterly. Leo would stop it abruptly whenever one obtained the obvious win. He did not want things getting more personal than they all ready were, yet he realized both needed to get out pent up aggressions.

Leo's meticulous gaze watched the dual. By his calculation Michelangelo had beaten Raphael four out of six rounds, an uncommon occurrence. He factored in Raph's injured arm. Still, there had to be more to the story.

Their large green muscles smacked together. Sweat was pouring down both faces. When pitted against an opponent, Mikey was known to trash talk, especially when faced with the red hot-head. That day, he was oddly quiet. Leonardo noticed it made him a more diligent fighter.

Raphael hit him with a left hook, unbalancing the orange banded ninja. Mikey shook it off. Before he could fully retaliate Raph punched him with the handle of his sai, right in the solar-plexus. An audible _whoosh _could be heard as Mikey doubled over, clutching his gut.

"_Match!_" Leo called.

Raph stood over Michelangelo, waiting to offer a hand to help him up. The younger brother coughed and wheezed.

"Yo, Mike, ya okay?" Raph muttered, growing concerned. As he leaned down to get a glimpse of Michelangelo's face something grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground.

"What _the_?" By the time he realized what had happened, he was staring up at two menacing, blue ice chips.

"_That's_ match," Mikey said, pressing his knee into Raphael's chest.

"You little punk," Raph said, through clenched teeth. He thrust his hips up, forcing his brother's weight to one side. In a flash, he snaked an arm around Mikey's leg, entwining it into a wicked figure-four. The younger screamed in pain.

"_Raph,_" Leo shouted, "let him go!"

"Not till he says uncle," Raphael said.

Michelangelo pounded both fists onto the matt. "Unk, unk," he wailed.

"Hmm, close, but no _see_-gar. Keep trying," Raph said, as he leaned further into the grappling hold. Mikey let out another shriek.

Leo tried pulling the two apart without success. It caused the red ninja to yell at the oldest, making Leo yell back in defense, as the youngest continued to bemoan. All the ruckus brought their sensei out of his chamber.

"_Noizu o teishi! Anata wa kodomo no yō ni kōdō shimasu." _

Out of the four Leonardo spoke Japanese most fluent, and understood Splinter perfectly. _Stop the noise! You act like children! _

He lowered his head in shame. "Forgive us, Master Splinter. Our training has gotten out of hand."

At his father's outburst, Raphael had released the hold. He stood beside Leo. Michelangelo remained on the floor, hugging his hurt leg, and whimpered.

"What is the meaning of this? Leonardo, why have you allowed these two to fight like common street brawlers? Have I not taught you respect and discipline?" Splinter asked, his white eyebrows knit together.

He choked a moment before answering. "I," Leonardo said, a quiver in his voice.

"Don't blame Leo, it was my fault, as usual. We were sparring, all hunky dory, until Mikey opened his yap, and I guess I lost it," Raphael said.

Leonardo's sapphire eyes sprang open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Raphael had _defended_ him.

"Is this true, Leonardo?" Splinter turned his dark orbs back to the leader. He knew there would be no way for his eldest to hide the truth.

"_Hai_, _sensei_. I thought if they sparred they could eliminate tension, while getting their workout. Things were fine until," he paused. Technically, Raphael was not the one to provoke the altercation. He certainly ended it, in his typical hostile fashion, but only after Michelangelo had deceitfully faked being winded. In truth, Leonardo felt the little twerp had it coming.

"YES," Master Splinter prompted.

"Like I said, I got ticked off and slammed him on his shell," Raphael interrupted. "He totally deserved it though, flipping me like that. So, of course, I put 'im in my signature leg lock."

Michelangelo sat up strait. "That is sooo not your move, bro. Unless you're the new Nature Boy," he said, one green finger pointed accusingly.

He turned towards Michelangelo. "_Wooo_!" he sang as he did the infamous strut. The injured brother fell back laughing. Leonardo smiled. Raphael had told the truth, and managed to avoid a tongue lashing from their father. It appeared as though he successfully made up with Michelangelo as well.

"Well," Master Splinter said, growing impatient with his pupils.

"It is as Raphael says, Master Splinter. Though, I believe their animosity has worn off," Leonardo said watching his brothers. Splinter grunted his approval.

"Try to keep the noise level down. I am old. Three grown turtles yelling is not the sound I wish to hear in these late years." As he turned to walk away he muttered to himself, "And I thought they were troublesome as toddlers."

—-

After suffering through an excruciating hour of Leonardo led kata movements, Mikey finally finished all his physical attributes for the day. He had all but collapsed on the dojo floor when Leo released him from the disciplinary routine. All in all, he knew it could have been worse. Their fearless leader loved raking them over hot coals whenever he got them one on one, especially if it was due to misbehavior. The saving aspect was he and Raphael's laugh riot during Master Splinter's tantrum. That too, would normally be granted its own punitive measures, yet since he and Raph hadn't been civil to each other since the Royal Rumble in the living room Leo was literally ear to ear grinning to see them acting up together.

In truth, Mikey wasn't ready to forgive Raphael. He still had some stuff he wanted to get off his chest before he ever shared a joke with the guy again. Unfortunately, he forgot how silly the hot-head looked doing his Rick Flair impersonation.

Michelangelo quickly rinsed off in the shower and headed to his room to throw on some human clothes. By the digital clock on his T-phone it was 4:00 pm. If he hurried, he could hit the comic book store, snag a few floppies of Deadpool, and still make it back in time to officially take Trin out on their date.

A wide grin spread across his face at the thought. _Our date, I love saying that. I am sooooo gonna try and kiss her tonight. _More blissful images filled his mind as he searched for his favorite skater hoodie.

"Geesh, didn't think I was _that _funny," said a gruff voice from the door.

"You weren't, I was thinking about something else. Whadda ya want?" Mikey said, still rummaging around under his bed.

Raph stood in the doorway. He watched his little brother rip apart his messy room. "Mike, what the shell ya looking for? It's a wonder you can find anything in this dump."

All the wishful thinking had vanished. Irritated, Mikey stood and said, "I'm looking for my swaggest duds. What's it to ya?"

"Whoa," Raph said, holding up both hands in a defensive pose, "take it easy, I was just asking. You had the world's goofiest smile on your face a minute ago. Now, you're ready to rip tail again. It's like you're losing yer damn mind."

"Well, I wouldn't be if you'd keep your stupid, mean mouth shut!" Michelangelo snapped. His light blue eyes scathed Raphael's. "I _don't_ think you are funny; I think you are an _asshole_."

Raph blinked. "What the," he started, but Mikey cut him off.

"And another thing, if you ever insult Trinity again, I promise I _will hurt you_. You may assume I'm smaller and dumber than you, but I proved today that I can kick yer shell around when given a good enough reason." Michelangelo held his predatory stare.

It took him a moment to digest everything his little brother said. Like a fool, he had assumed the feud between them was over. Not that it was ever an issue he'd lose sleep over. Raph knew Mikey was incapable of holding a grudge. In Raphael's opinion, that happened to be his brother's best trait.

"You were really pissed," Raph said, almost mystified.

"DUH!" Mikey yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, I mean, more than just angry. The last time you acted like this with me we were like eleven." The red banded turtle stood motionless.

"You stole my Teddy Bear. I remember," Mikey said, crossing his arms, and looking away. "I spent a week searching the lair for him, the whole while you sat there laughing. Then, it wasn't even _you_ who gave him back! Donnie found him tucked under your bed."

Raph's emerald gaze drifted to the floor, ashamed of his younger self. "Yeah, I 'member that, too. I was a real dickhead during puberty."

"You're still going through puberty?" asked Mikey, looking at his brother. Raph met his eyes. The two couldn't hold back. A rowdy burst of laughter rolled out of both brothers. They doubled over, holding their sides, laughing until it hurt. As he lay on the floor and wiped happy tears from his eyes he caught sight of the misplaced hoodie. "Hey," he said, "my shirt!" Mikey pulled it out from under the huddle of clutter. The two started their fit all over again.

When they had finally calmed down enough to talk, Raph said, "So, you're serious about this chick, huh?"

Mikey was sprawled on the floor, laying on his shell. He answered, "Yeah Raph, I am. I get that you don't trust Trin due to the whole Kraang conspiracy thing, but dude. If you could see her the way I do…" He let the words hang as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Yo Romeo, you wanna be alone?" Raph said, mockingly. "You got your stroke face on and I _really_ don't need to see that."

"Whatever! I'm just daydreaming about her. She's so awesome. I know, I say that about every girl, but she's different, bro, for real. Maybe it's her style, or her age. I don't know what it is, she's just, aww."

Raph listened with interest. He truly valued Mikey's feelings. Regardless his unlike for this woman, if his youngest brother was going to have a relationship with her, he would have to make an effort and be more willing to like her.

"They say women in their mid thirties hit their sexual peak." He looked over, a smirk on his face.

"Really?" Mikey asked, excitement in his voice.

"Maybe she wants to let loose her erotic desires on a young, green stud. Human guys might not be tripping her trigger, if ya know what I mean."

Mikey bit his lip. "Don't even fool, Raph. I'll blow my wad, right here. She drives me nuts. What I wouldn't give to be alone with her. We had a moment last night before leaving. Then Leo wrecked it."

"Oh yeah, do tell," Raph said, leaning closer.

"Well, I went looking for Trinity after Splinter's lecture. I found her sitting on the sink in the bathroom. She was crying. I felt like shit. It made me want to pound your head in twice as bad, but then I looked into her eyes. She is so pretty. Like _gorgeous_." He stopped, recalling the image of Trinity's face. "I wanted to comfort her, so I cupped her face in my hands, wiped some of her tears away, and just lost myself."

"Did you kiss her?" Raph blurted out.

"Nah, Leo called me. I was this close," he said and held up finger and thumb a mere centimeter apart.

"Damn. What about the broad? What did she do?"

"_Trinity_ sat there all wide eyed and waiting. I think she wanted me too, 'cause she didn't push away or argue."

"Hmph, that's a good sign. If she didn't wanna she woulda decked ya. So, are you gonna go for it again tonight?"

"Dude, does a turtle wear a shell?" They chuckled.

"Um, Raph, do you have um, any advice, ya know, about older girls? I've only dated dudettes my age and younger. I'm kinda wigging out that I'll make myself look like a total douche when we get alone."

"As opposed to when you're around us. I'm kidding. Look Mike, just be yourself: your dorky, goofball, kindhearted, lovable self. If she's been willing to go this far than I think you're doing pretty good. Hey, she picked you over Donnie, right?"

"Ah, that's only because he never let on how he feels. If he asked her out first she probably would have said yes to him. Might've even been happier. It just so happens I'm the lucky, outgoing one."

"Don't ever sell yourself short, Mikey, you hear me? You may get under my shell at times, and consider the most random shit enlightened epiphanies, but you got the biggest heart of anyone I know. I just hope this chic is worthy of you."

"Dude, for reals, what is your issue with her?" Michelangelo stared at his older brother.

Raph raked a hand over his face. "I don't feel like getting into it."

"_Un_feel, 'cause it's making major probs for us. I don't like hating on you. You're one of my favorite bros. Do you still think she is really working for the Kraang?"

Raph shook his head. "I don't fully trust anyone until I spill blood with them, and even then… But no, I didn't think she's with them. I just do not like inviting _new_ people into our life. Look what happens every time we do."

"What happens?" Mikey asked, his voice a whisper.

"They leave."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Brutal Honesty**

The food settled in a bitter lump at the bottom of his stomach. He wished he had opted for the coffee, though seeing her work hard for the sake of making the morning nice had Donatello going against his usual routine, a change in behavior.

Just like the small tracking device he placed before every other project in his lab. At Mikey's request, he set right to making it, in order to stick on Trinity's iPhone, undetectable. Normally, he would get things done in proper, descending order. Somehow, he kept acting impulsively.

It wasn't like he never did sideline work for his brothers. On the contrary, he did almost anything they asked, fixed every broken remote, T-phone, or gaming device under the sun, with hardly ever a gripe. Well, perhaps a little. Once he completely blew up at Michelangelo, for bringing Donnie the _same _DS three times in one afternoon. The annoying part, nothing was wrong; the teenager simply wanted his techno savvy brother to equip the device with better graphics.

Donnie tipped back the last dregs of coffee, aloof to the cool liquid. Would Mikey lose interest in Trinity the way he did his games?

The monster of envy reared its ugly head.

That wasn't a fair assumption of Michelangelo's character, and Donnie regretted it. If anything, Mikey was the turtle that valued humans most. Somehow, he empathized, admired, and adored them in a much deeper way than any of his three brothers.

His gut lurched, making a nasty grumble. Why did he eat sausage?

"Hey Donnie."

Ah right, that's why he ate the damn sausage.

"Hello Trinity, what brings you here?" he asked, swiveling towards her in his chair.

"Wanted to see if you were getting anywhere with your study. Leo told me you guys brought back some samples from the M&amp;R lab. Also, since everyone else seems to be occupied, I thought I could give you a hand," she said. Her eyes scanned the surface of his desk. "No microscope?"

"It's over on the sterile stainless steal," he said, pointing. "I'm just tracking data that I've discovered thus far."

"Find anything interesting?" she asked, watching him type on his keyboard.

"Everything I find is interesting to _me._ As for anything that can be helpful, not yet. I'm still trying to diagram the molecules in those chemicals. This is the strangest, if not absurd, connectivity between atoms I've ever analyzed, bordering on a hybrid compound. The bonding is unstable…"

Trinity frowned. "Wish I could say I was a wiz at Chem and Biology. Unfortunately, I only took the basics that I needed to graduate. My schedule consisted of English Lit, Art, and Creative Writing courses."

He stopped typing to turn and look at her. "Genius is any natural ability to create. I think you found the right area to excel your expertise."

Her eyes grew wide, made contact with his chestnut orbs. There was a moment, he would swear, pink blossomed her cheeks before she quickly looked away.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks," she said softly.

After a brief awkward silence, he swiveled back to his computer, and continued the complex task of punching in formulas.

"So, I suppose everyone has heard the news by now. I was already cornered by Leo yesterday about it. Tell me I'm not cradle robbing," she said, leaning against the desk.

Donatello froze. A clean, slick sweat broke out on his forehead. The partially digested, spicy pork glob swirling in his stomach, did nothing to alleviate his anxiety. The one thing he wished to avoid discussion on, and Trinity picked that exact topic. On reflex, he reached for his coffee cup, brought it up to numb lips. His eyes peered over the rim, stared at the few grounds that clung to the sides and bottom of the empty cup before carefully replacing it inside the darkened, stained rings on his desk. He let out a slow breath.

"You're concerned about age?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay clear and steady.

"Yes. I mean, nine years is a bit of generation gap. Plus, Mikey's personality makes it feel further than that."

"If it is any consolation, Mikey could be fifty and still act like he's thirteen. So, age may not be your actual issue with him." He intended it as a joke, a way to ease the tension. However, once the words were out, he mentally face palmed himself.

"You think there is an issue with me dating Michelangelo? Just like Leo?" she asked.

_And they call you the brainiac. Way to go, Donatello._ He thought, chastising himself.

He quickly looked up at her. The face he saw crumbled his heart. Doubt, hurt, and confusion creased every line of her complexion.

"No, no, that's not at all what I meant, Trinity. Mikey's just, a simple guy, special, remember." He flashed her a gapped toothed grin, but she remained sullen. "Ok, not funny. What I'm trying to say is, Michelangelo will be young at heart his whole life, regardless of age. Some think that is an endearing trait." His brown eyes softened, mouth turned down in a frown.

"I get that part. I also agree; that's what I like about him."

The clump of food flip-flopped inside him.

"What I don't get is why you think I have an issue. Do _you_ have an issue with me dating your younger brother?"

_DAMNIT! She asked me point blank, so how do I lie?_

He sat. Silent.

_Think you, moron! What do I say? How am I supposed to answer her? I don't want to be dishonest. Oh, who am I kidding, I _can't_ be. I suck at lying! She'll be able to tell, and get even more mad. Damn, damn, damn, what do I do?_

He watched as her face contorted from sad, serene distress to hard, seething anger.

"What? Let me guess, you feel the same as Leonardo. I'm a sappy, helpless victim and Mikey is the white knight, and neither of us knows for sure what we are feeling, all because of trauma. Well, let me enlighten you, I _don't_ do Freud. He had an obsession with his mother and tried tagging mankind with his own messed up shit. I might've been a patient, but I am not some brainless, helpless, twit," Trinity said, her voice growing louder, eyes glistening with tears.

Donatello's mouth opened in astonishment. What had he done? He had never seen this side of Trinity. In fact, he didn't know she was capable of unleashing such furry.

_Guess there is some veracity to red hair and the correlation to rapid anger. I've witnessed it first hand from two subjects._ His technical brain babbled at him. He shook his head, hushing the ever analytical voice.

"I- I, I'm sorry," he started. Her eyes squeezed shut. A single tear tracked down her cheek. "Aw, I, pl- please," he tried again. She turned her body away, not allowing him to see her cry.

Donnie lifted his tall body from the chair. "Trinity," he said, placing a large green hand gently on her back, "I don't think any of those things. You are one of the bravest women I have met. You are intelligent, not some bubble head unaware of what is going on, taking stupid risks. And you are resourceful. I still don't know how you managed to do surveillance for four months on the Kraang without them grabbing you. For the record, Mikey is one lucky son of a bitch to take you out tonight." The last, had a bite of jealousy, which couldn't be hid.

Trinity sniffed. Slowly, she turned her head towards him. Only a few tears had moistened her face.

"So, you don't think it's wrong of me to date your brother?" she asked. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the lab.

"You and Michelangelo are both adults. If you have feelings for one another-" (_Oh, please don't tell me if you do.) _ "-then no one has the right to interfere. He is my little brother, and I care about him. But, you have become my friend, and I care about you also. I don't want to see _either_ of you get hurt. Do me a favor, just be honest with Mikey. He has a way of letting things get out of control in his mind, if not given perimeters to abide by. Just a bit of friendly advice that'll serve both of you well."

She smiled. Every drop of hardness and contempt vanished in that one simple smile. Donnie saw the same beautiful woman again.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Donatello. I'm sorry I lashed out. I couldn't have done it to a better turtle. Guess my nerves are worn thinner than usually."

"You have the right. No, let me change that. You are _expected_ to blow your lid once in a while. With all the pressure you've been under I can't believe you've been able to keep it together this long. Hey, maybe that's why Raph thinks you're a robot. Most of the females he has any contact with are ripe with hormonal imbalances."

Trinity burst out laughing. Donnie chuckled, happy her horrible spell had passed. Words would be chosen more carefully in the future.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, when she stopped giggling.

Donnie's face fell. He was unsure he wanted to hear what she was going to say if it involved her feelings towards Mikey. In order to stay neutral, he bit the inside of his cheek, and raised an eye ridge.

Trinity took that as a yes. She leaned closer and whispered, "I've never dated a turtle before. I'm kinda nervous."

He sighed in relief. "Trust me, be yourself and you will do just fine."

"Hm, thanks. I'm not sure what intimidates me more, the prospect of being _completely _alone with Mikey, or the idea I might like it."

Green face paled to gray.

"It's not strange for human chicks to be attracted to you guys, correct? I mean, Mikey mentioned in passing that you all had experienced relationships in the past, with human women, like it was no big deal. Not that I'm calling into question your personal lives! I just, well, I don't know what I'm even saying anymore." Trinity ran a quick hand through her hair, tugging at the copper tresses with her fingers.

Donnie stood, lips in a flat line, heart pierced from the previous comment. He tried to read her body language, but came at a loss. There was no translating her fidgety state after what had been said.

At last, she looked up at him, eyes pleading, and said in a childlike voice, "Is it weird I'm excited to date a mutant, _any _mutant?" Her eyes fell. "I've been in the science fiction business too long. It's warping my fetishes."

"I think I get it," Donnie said. He forced his body to sit on the desk, resisting the urgent need to race into his room, slam the door, and yell. "You want me to reassure you there is nothing unnatural about _Homo sapiens _experiencing carnal desire towards an anthropomorphic creature, i.e. mutated _Terrapene carolina triunguis_. Well, you're the Whovian. Whose to say submersing yourself in hours of romantic subplot with gratuitous inter-species coitus hasn't affected your skew on life, or if that is even wrong? I also know from the background check I pulled up, that you taught preschool at a church, a church in which you were heavily involved. Obviously, there is conflict of spirit. That is an area I cannot aid you. Whatever belief system controls your internal compass is for you to contend. Are we animals, or people? And does it really matter? Your heart, head, and conscience will be the determining factor of that. No one else can soothe any misgivings you may be having about how you regard us, Trinity."

Trinity swallowed the caustic knot choking her throat. It was almost too much truth to handle.

She let out a low, shaky breath. "You are absolutely right."

"Are you okay? I wasn't too harsh, was I?" he asked sympathetically.

A wan smile graced her lips. "On the contrary, it was exactly what I needed. I still feel like I'm living in a dream right now. At times it's just so, _surreal._"

Donatello reached out his large hand, wrapped it over her tiny one, and gave it a slight squeeze. She looked up, his tender brown eyes proved what she had been feeling all along.

"I am so, so sorry. I did it again. Drug you into my shit storm. Only this one was a mental melee. Why are you so easy to talk to?" Her face lit up with a bright smile. "Honestly, I forgot how nice it is to _talk_ to a really smart friend. Feels like ages…" She trailed off, her features relaxing.

Donatello's heart thumped. _Do not turn into a perv! She is trusting you as a _friend,_ opening up a whole new side of vulnerability. Don't ruin it._

"Then I am honored to be that friend," he said. "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice a Tenth Doctor catch phrase in there." He winked.

"Caught that, huh?"

He shrugged.

"Geesh, I must be the most self centered person alive. I came in here to help, but all I've managed to do is goad you into listening to my sordid mess. Did you still want a hand, or should I leave you to it?" she asked rising to her feet.

Donnie looked at his computer, the remaining components glaring to be entered. "There is really only room for one at my laptop, and I take up more than that on my own. I'd love the company, but it wouldn't be fair to invent a chore just so you'll stick around." After convincing her there was nothing to do, she gave him a hug, and left the lab.

_I think I'm going to puke. _He thought once he was alone.


	33. Chapter 33 Getting To Know You

_It's been a while, but life got in the way. Here is the much anticipated 'date'. There will be more to their story in further chapters._

**Chapter 33 Getting To Know You**

"Seriously Leo, what's your issue? If ya think there is more, then we need to go to the source, get in their faces. We just need to figure out which one is the weaker of the two, and scare the truth out of 'em," Raphael said, as he paced the kitchen.

Leonardo ground his teeth, releasing an irritated sigh. "I've told you Raph, it isn't that easy."

"Well, why the shell not?" the red brother exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

"Typical," Donatello said from his place at the island. His fingers never missed a click, as he continued to type on the laptop.

"Quiet, _nerd_," Raph sneered.

Donnie's brown eyes shifted towards his angry brother. "Just commenting, you always assume going in hot will result in a winning result. Though on the contrary, if past occurrences have taught us anything, you wind up getting us all in deeper trouble than the previous situation."

A menacing growl ripped from the red ninja's throat. "Keep your smart-ass comments to yourself, Donnie. At least I'm a turtle of action. All you do is sit on yer shell and work figures for hours on end, and _think_ about the problem, instead of actually doing anything about it. Face it, if you were more assertive, maybe Mikey wouldn't be…"

"WHOA!" Leo interrupted. "Hold it right there. We are supposed to be having a meeting here, not a childish dispute. Both of you, reel in the insults, now." He slammed his fist down on the island, jolting Donatello.

"Easy Leo, my hard drive," he said, cradling the screen. To that, Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Listen, we need a plan on how to approach this. Charging into a scientist's home, in attempt to shake him up is the last thing we do.

"Donnie, did you find out _anything_ from those samples? We need something to go on," Leo said.

"Each sample was bonded differently. They all have similar molecular ions, attempting to create hybrids of organic and inorganic compounds. Conclusion: unstable," Donatello stated, sitting rod strait. His posture always improved whenever giving a scientific explanation.

"In English!" Raph bellowed.

Donnie's brow ridge wrinkled. "I have no idea what this stuff is," he muttered, shoulders slumping.

Leo sighed.

"Next," Raph said.

—-

"I am happy you honored my request to sit with me for tea," Splinter said, pouring dark, steaming liquid into a small ecru porcelain cup.

"The honor is mine," Trinity replied, clutching the tiny saucer with tentative fingers. She admired the ornate details of the pale fuchsia lotus flower painted on its side, while slowly bringing the saucer up to gently parted lips.

His ever watchful eye caught her intrigue. "It is an old piece, one passed down from my mother's family for many generations. Legend says, it was a lotus flower that my great-great-grandfather used when asking his wife's hand in marriage. On the day they exchanged their vows, his mother gave the couple a pair of tea cups, along with a handkerchief filled with traditional wedding tea, made from the petals of lotus blossoms. She spent many hours hand painting matching flowers on each saucer, especially for the husband and wife. Today, this is the only one that has survived," he said softly.

As he spoke, Trinity studied the fascinating picture, delicate strokes, and elegant colors. Its craftsmanship amazed her. How a small, fragile bit of history survived all those years, no less in the sewers with four growing, ninja, mutants running around, was beyond her.

She ran her finger over the surface. There was a glaze protecting the beautiful floral portrait. Thin, tiny spider cracks were all ready spreading across its finish. Within another decade, would it be ruble? How often did Master Splinter use this cup?

She gasped. "Why did you use this cup?" she spouted.

Splinter's frizzy, white eyebrows raised into a peak. Then his features relaxed, a smirk twitching his whiskers. "Hmm, you think it odd I offer you the _family's fine china_?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I-I," she stammered.

"True, it is a rare, an invaluable heirloom, but what is value if not used? I have not had a reason to take out this particular piece of heritage in quite a few years. Tonight was a good reason." He dipped his head, and sipped long.

Trinity's mouth went dry. What was _sensei_ driving at?

"Please, do not take offense," he began, "for I mean to extend the hand of family to you, Miss Trinity. I see how much you have done for my sons, though they be different, how you treat them with fondness and respect. I am sure you understand, few people have given them the same treatment. As a father, I cannot tell you how much your kindness has affected me, uplifted my spirits again. I have not seen them this eager to fight, to joke, to _live_ in such a long while. You, my dear, have brought that to our lair, and I thank you." He bowed.

The cup shook. Unaware she was shaking, she stared at the sloshing brew a moment, then quickly placed it on the tray. As she rubbed uneasy hands rapidly against the denim of her jeans, Trinity fought back tears.

"Master Splinter," she whispered, "I haven't done anything special. It's your _sons_ that rescued me, then allowed me to stay here until this whole mess can be sorted out. If not for them, I wouldn't," but her voice broke as a tear tracked down her cheek. Ashamed, she wiped it away.

"Perhaps that is true. All though, the truth is that in turn you brought something to them. A chance to remember…"

The furrow in her brow told him she hadn't understood.

"Drink your tea while it is still hot. The flavor is lost when it cools," he said, winking.

Obediently, she slurped the herbal blend, wondering how much _sensei_ knew about the guys' extra curricular activities.

—-

He made it back to the lair after supper. No doubt, the bros would be in a tizzy he hadn't prepared anything to reheat. Worse, maybe they made Trin cook!

_Nah, she hates cooking. Besides, she made breakfast today, and they wouldn't dare ask her to feed them again._

No, Mikey figured the more likely scenario would've been Donnie ordered delivery, and Raph agreed to pick it up. This left the undying question as to _what_ they ordered.

While he rounded the last bend in the tunnel, his nose identified the distinct aroma of fried rice, ginger tofu, and dashi broth. He inhaled deep. Ah, he could totally go for some miso soup with extra soba noodles, and a plate of the house special sushi rolls. Hopefully, Trinity wouldn't mind waiting while he ate.

Stomach grumbling, he licked his lips and entered the kitchen. A paper sack sat on the island. Mikey wasted no time diving in, tearing open tiny cartons of delicious lukewarm Japanese cuisine.

"Aww, yeah," he moaned, slurping the remnants of noodles.

"I see you found your dinner," Trinity said, from behind him.

Mikey quickly swiped an arm across his face, the hoodie sleeve sufficing as napkin. He turned. There she stood, leaning against the wall, a vision of excitement. She smiled; the softness of her mouth was palpable, untamed copper threads flowed like waves, covering layers of dark green flannel plaid, crowned by a pale glowing sphere. Michelangelo swallowed.

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"I wondered where you went," she began, heading towards the island, "but Raph told me you had an errand that had to be done. Figured you didn't want to do it during, well ya know." Trinity bit her lip as her eyes darted to the floor.

"Our date?" Mikey asked.

She giggled. "Yes, our date. I made sure your brothers didn't consume ALL the food they ordered. Good grief, they have an appetite for this stuff."

He grinned. "That works in your favor tonight, chica. Ya see, I can down sushi rolls like nobody's _bid_-ness. It'll take me five minutes tops to eat, then we can hit the streets for our _engagement._" He wiggled his brow ridges.

—-

"Nuh-ah, Marvel is by far superior. Where else can you find heroes like the amazing _Avengers_, who by the way each have their very own intricate stories to fill the pages of many a comic book, _plus_ a cross-over into a cop/paranormal agency series like S.H.I.E.L.D? That alone deems Marvel Universe as supreme.

"Oh, but the list goes on. The _X-Men_, a world filled with super mutants like _Wolverine_, _Storm_, _Magneto_, _Cyclops_; I could so totally be on that team! Only, I'd have a way cool code name. Like, _Snapper_, or _Shelled Warrior_, something that alludes to me being a turtle without actually having it in my name," Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Ya mean, like _Toad_?" Trinity asked with a smirk.

Mikey halted, arms froze in mid air. His wide baby blue eyes swiveled from beneath the shroud of the hood towards where she sat on the abandoned balcony. "Heh, very funny," he said sarcastically. "You catch my drift, though. I'd be awesome as an _X-Men_." He sighed, body slumping against the gray, crumbling bricks.

The building he had chosen was in a quiet district, it lay empty and forgotten years prior. Not even squatters frequented the decayed apartment complex, as broken out windows, busted outer walls, and unstable structure had made it less inhabitable over time.

"Sure, sure," Trinity said, trying her best to hide the spreading smile.

Mikey looked over at her again. "What, you don't think I have what it takes?"

She shook her head and snickered. "That's not it at all," she said. "It's just, I haven't had an endearing geek discussion for, _goodness, _since I first visited New York and met my publisher." The smile faded.

"What's wrong, dudette?" Michelangelo asked, as he pivoted towards her.

"Nothing. Just realized how long it had been since I actually socialized with people. Life got in the way." She gave a minute shrug, refocussed on the sketchpad in her lap.

Mikey watched her hand as the dark pencil moved in quick, sharp strokes one moment, followed by long slow arcs. She had set up "shop" on one of the top steps of the fire escape. From the small tote she had brought along she pulled out a large pad of paper, a narrow zipper case filled with dark pencils which she had explained were charcoal, a couple erasers, and sand paper. He watched in fascination while she doodled her view of the city below.

"Whoa, look at your fingers," Mikey said and pointed one of his thick green ones. In response, she held her palms up. The first three fingertips on both hands were smeared coal black.

"If I used a tortillon it wouldn't be this bad. However, I forgot to put some in the cart with my last Jerry's Artarama order. Q-Tips work too, but I didn't have any."

Trinity continued to smudge and shade. Mikey was impressed; the picture was gorgeous. Tones of gray and black, shadows hiding the alley, the sliver of moon and street lamp emitting a white light that seemed to glow, making the darker streets have a haze.

"How do you _do that_?" he asked mystified.

"Practice. How do you do all your ninja moves? Practice, right?"

"Yeah, and three pushy brothers with one angry rat master. Trust me, you don't want to be the weakest link around our lair," he said, shoving his hands into the hoodies front pocket. Instantly, his six fingers came in contact with the rolled up comics. He and Trinity had been so occupied discussing which comic Universe was better he had almost forgotten his romantic surprise.

"So, you're _positive_ that DC is your favorite, huh?" he asked.

She sighed, though a smug smile curled her lips. "Yup. I love me some _Young Justice_ and _Teen Titans_. Not to mention, _Batman_ is like the bomb. Everybody knows that, even Tony Stark."

"Well, that's a shame. Guess I will just have to find someone else to give these to then," he said, holding up the two comics in front of her eyes.

"Mikey," she gasped, "where did you - I mean, _why_ did you?" Trinity's upturned face radiated a mellow light reflected from the street lamp below. It made her appear innocent somehow.

He shook off the goofy grin overtaking his face. "Eh-hem, I just figured you'd appreciate being able to read your _own _floppies, instead of borrowing any of ours. I mean, you can totally help yourself to any of mine, any time you want, just, well, ya know…" he said, then dropped his gaze, ashamed to mention his brother at all.

It would have shocked him less to be poked in the eye. As it was, he found two small arms wrapped around his neck, Trinity's frame pressed against his plastron.

"That's so sweet," she murmured in his ear before pulling away. Her eyes scanned the paper comics, still clasped in Mikey's nervous hand. "I haven't read either issue yet, so this is a real treat." A smile curved her pink lips.

Michelangelo could not take it any more. In a moment of fevered impulse, he leaned forward, aiming for those supple lips. It caught Trinity off guard. What she saw was a hooded, large green head plunge at her. She flinched, and he landed the kiss on her nose.

"Uh, _oops_," he whispered. "I - ah, wasn't trying to, oh geese…" He quickly turned away.

They stood in silence.

Trinity walked over to where Mikey leaned against the fire escape railing. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she said, "give me a little notice next time."

Mikey pushed back the hood, and regarded her with bright blue eyes.

"Do I still get my _Deadpool_?" she asked smiling.

A grin appeared. "Of course. Just, please don't share what happened with my bros," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I never kiss and tell. Or in this case, get my nose almost eaten off then tell the family." Her hazel orbs gazed up at Mikey. "Don't sweat it, the secret is safe. It'll be our little _first date funny_. No one needs to know."

As he bit his lower lip he felt his heart swelling inside. He spoke the only word his brain could form. "Cool."


End file.
